Nothing and Everything
by angeldylan628
Summary: She's sure he doesn't love her, and his heart belongs to someone else. But she can't let go of him. Because that's how much she loves him. Mainly Leyton. With bits of Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Fake Smiles, Real Tears

A/N: This fic is my second attempt at a long fic. The updates will not be as fast as What I Deserve...but I do promise at least once a week. This is a future fic. This first chapter will pretty much sum it up for you. Hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter One: Fake Smiles, Real Tears

Peyton Sawyer has been smiling for a very long time. She's been smiling so much her cheeks hurt. Long ago she was told she had a beautiful smile. She never believed it though. Because how could something so beautiful be something she forced herself to wear everyday. Peyton didn't smile because she was happy. She smiled because it was what everyone else wanted her to do. She smiled for her three children Elizabeth, Anna and Marissa. She smiled for her co-workers to pretend she had a perfect life. She even smiled for her husband. Because she didn't want him thinking he wasn't making her happy.

He was the reason she couldn't really smile. Her husband of six years. She had been in love with him since the moment they shared their first kiss. Not a moment went by that she ever doubted her love for him. But she didn't have his heart. Her husband was in love with someone else. Someone who had left him his senior year in high school never to return. Her husband, Lucas Scott, was still pining for her former best friend, Brooke Davis, after eight years.

Peyton never thought she'd ever date Lucas after she and Brooke had their falling out. In fact, she never thought she'd see him again. She was hell bent on packing up and heading to Savannah to live with Jake. She knew that she'd never love him like she loved Lucas, but he loved her and she hoped that eventually she'd feel the same. She had just gotten out her suitcase when Lucas showed up in her room, his eyes red and puffy. Brooke beat her to the punch, packing up and leaving for New York.

That's the thing. You can't deny the person you love. Even though her head knew that the best thing she could do was leave then, her heart told her not to leave. Not after everyone else had. She knew what it was like to be abandoned by someone you loved. So she stayed that night and held him as he cried. Eventually, the tears stopped. But the pain was still there. She could see it. She knew him better than anyone else. Even his precious Brooke.

She should have never married him. She knew that from the very beginning. She could still remember his unceremonious proposal. Had they even really dated? No. They just sort of hung out. They laughed and watched comedies. They went to basketball games and out shopping. Then one day, a hurricane hit. The storm was raging outside and he couldn't do anything but stare out the window. She studied him carefully from her couch. She had a feeling he was thinking about Brooke as his eyes traced the path of the drops down the window. She tentatively walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispered softly. He turned his head to face her, staring deeply into her eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I love you," he said turning his body away from the window. She knew he didn't mean it. Not like she wanted him to mean it. But it didn't stop her from responding.

"I love you too," she said trying to smile to reassure him. It would be the first of many forced smiles. She added in a barely audible voice, "I always will." That was all he needed to hear. Within seconds, his lips were on hers.

She knew it was wrong. She knew he wasn't thinking about her as those lips descended on her neck, as those hands pulled her shirt off and carried her to the bed. He wasn't very gentle. It was raw and passionate. She knew it was his anger at Brooke that fueled it all. He was thinking of her. But she accepted it. Because she had wanted this since junior year of high school. And she wasn't going to give it up. No matter how much rationality tried to make her see otherwise.

Afterwards, they lay in bed with her back facing him and their legs in a tangled mass. She could tell he was still awake. His breathing was hardly shallow and left a hot mark on her neck where his head was currently buried. He drew small circles on her stomach.

"Peyt," he croaked after a few hours of total silence.

"Yeah?" she responded, biting her lip. She figured he was ready to call her a mistake again.

"Marry me." She turned in his arms and stared up into his eyes. She saw the fear. She brought her hand up to trace his jaw line. She knew what she should have said. This wasn't her soul mate. She would never have his heart. And he was only asking because she was there. She could be anyone at this point.

"Sure," she said as her mind screamed no over and over again. It was something about those eyes which made it impossible to say no to.

Two months later she was sure that she shouldn't be engaged. Lucas spent most of his time brooding in their newly bought apartment. He hardly looked at her. Barely touched her. Even the kisses for company were empty. She felt sick to her stomach at the idea of spending the rest of her life with a man who didn't love her. So she planned to flee to Savannah like she had before vacation. She packed her bags and headed for the airport. But clearly, divine intervention kept her from stepping foot out of Tree Hill.

She didn't see the minivan turning left as she rolled off the stoplight. She was too busy thinking about how she was going to explain her sudden appearance to Jake. The minivan tore into the passenger side of her black convertible. She wasn't hurt, just cut up a bit. Still the paramedics had to take her to the hospital. She was waiting in the Emergency Room behind curtain three when Lucas arrived, tears in his eyes. The look of confusion in her eyes was quickly hidden in the crook of his neck as he swooped down to hug her.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he pulled back from their embrace and moved a curl from her face.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "Just a little shaken up."

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I can't lose you," he cried, "I can't loose another person." She felt a pang of guilt stab at her chest.

"It's ok, Luke. I'm fine," she plastered a smile on her face. He either didn't notice or didn't have enough energy to care how fake the smile was. They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. He was afraid she'd disappear. She was afraid he'd never hold her again. He slowly pulled away.

"They said that you had some suitcases in your car," He brought his heavy gaze to her eyes. Her mouth opened up in shock. How could she explain it? How could she ignore the pain in those eyes?

"Luke, I-" Just as she went to explain herself, the doctor entered the room. And minutes later she learned that she was pregnant with Elizabeth. And she knew at that moment she was trapped with Lucas. They eloped the next day.

Her pregnancy wasn't that bad. Lucas was so happy to hear she was pregnant, he forgot all about the suitcases. He tended to her every need. Treated her like a total princess. And she almost forgot that he wasn't in love with her. That was of course until another rainstorm hit and she find him already in bed at night with his back to her. And just like she always did she's curl up behind him and hold him. Because she hated seeing him like this.

Once Elizabeth was born, the tenderness wore thin. He was still attentive, but not like a husband should be. She knew he did it out of duty and not out of wanting. He was a good father. She'd never deny that. He was the one who jumped out of bed for the one a.m. feedings and insisted on putting the baby to bed. And Peyton could only settle for the fact that she gave him something Brooke never did. A child. But would it ever be enough?

Two more children later, Peyton had her answer. She and Lucas could play the part very well now. But it was only that. Acting. They held hands and exchanged small kisses. But it was all empty. Because as soon as people stop watching, his arm would withdraw from her waist and her smile would fade. When they were home alone and the children were asleep, they'd sit or lay in silence. And occasionally when the urge moved them, they'd have sex. No words would escape from their mouth. When it was over, he'd look out the window, staring at nothing and she'd retreat back to her side of the bed and cry herself to sleep. And that's where Peyton Sawyer was at in her life. Married with three kids and yet somehow all alone.


	2. What Our Normal Is

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story…It will be a painful story for Leyton, but there's good as well as bad. I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Two: What Our Normal Is

It was seven o'clock when a loud ringing interrupted Peyton's perfect dream. She dreamt of sitting on a dock in California surrounded by a crisp mist. Her daughters were running up and down the beach while she watched them. She was holding her knees close to her body. There was no Lucas. Just her and her beach. And she didn't feel that pain, that sorrow she usually felt whenever he wasn't there, or even at times when he was. She just felt free.

But life had to go on. So she opened her tired eyes and was faced with her snoring husband. She no longer felt free. She reached over tentatively and touched his cheek. Even in his sleep, he still flinched. How can you love someone who can't bare your touch? A tear escaped her eye.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth yelled barging into their bedroom. She was dragging her sister, Marissa, behind her. Peyton pulled back her hand just as Lucas stirred.

"Good morning, chickadees," Peyton smiled, pulling herself out of bed and wiping the tear away. She scooped Marissa up as Elizabeth jumped in between her and Lucas.

"Wake up, daddy!" Elizabeth said shaking him. Lucas groaned and turned on his back, opening his eyes slowly.

"Lizzie," he mumbled, "It's too early."

"Daddy, it's time to get up. You have to take us to school and mommy needs to go to work."

"Daddy up!" Marissa cheered from her spot on Peyton's lap. Those two words were the only ones she seemed to know.

"Yeah, Luke, you do need to get up," Peyton said. He looked up at his wife and smiled.

"Five more minutes," he asked all three women.

"Get in the shower," the Peyton and Elizabeth chorused.

"Daddy up!" Marissa repeated. Lucas chuckled and languidly got up.

"You girls win." He ruffled Elizabeth and Marissa's hair and headed into the bathroom.

"So, Elizabeth where's Anna?" Peyton asked stretching her arms over her head.

"She says she's sick. She doesn't want to go to school."

"You know most kids have fun at preschool," Peyton mused.

"Sophia's gone this week," Elizabeth said, "I think Anna misses her."

"Oh!" Peyton nodded, "That makes sense." Sophia was Anna's best friend and in a way she reminded her of Brooke. She had that bright smile and cheery attitude when it came to everything.

Peyton stood up carrying Marissa into the room Anna shared with Elizabeth. She found Anna sitting at their play table. She was drawing another picture, her blonde curls falling all over her face. Anna was the most like Peyton in both image and attitude. She was obsessed with all things art. Already at the age of four, she could draw better than most adults. She had Peyton's big green eyes and curls. She was also very shy and kept to herself.

"Anna," Peyton said sitting down Indian-style next to her daughter. Marissa scampered out of the room looking for Elizabeth.

"Hi mom," she said quietly, not looking up from her drawing. Peyton still wasn't used to being called mom. It made her think of her own mother.

"Elizabeth tells me you're sick."

"I am."

"Then why are you drawing?"

"It makes me feel better."

"Are you sick, babe? Or do you just miss Sophia?" Anna didn't answer, only continued drawing.

"Can I please stay home, mommy?" Anna asked finally looking up from her drawing. She had tears in her eyes. Peyton furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at her daughter's drawing. It was of a broken seesaw.

"Anna, why'd you draw this?" she asked picking up the picture.

"Sophia and I love to play on the seesaw."

"But this seesaw is broken."

"So?" Anna said.

"Why would you want to draw a broken seesaw?"

"I don't know," Anna mumbled looking away, "Can I stay home?"

"No," Peyton said shaking her head, "Get dressed."

"But mommy-"

"You need to go. Do you need any help getting dressed?"

"No," she sighed, standing up to get dressed.

"I'm keeping this, ok?" Peyton said taking the picture.

"Sure, mommy." Peyton walked out of her daughter's room and into her room, closed her eyes and sighed. Just then, Lucas came out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a towel.

"Shower's free," he said going to get a clean shirt out of his dresser.

"We've got a problem," she whispered, "Look at this." Lucas turned around and looked at the picture.

"I think it looks great. A little abstract for my taste though. Why is the seesaw broken?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Our daughter drew this."

"Wow, she's getting good," Lucas said grabbing the picture.

"Luke, four year olds shouldn't be drawing broken seesaws!"

"Well, I know that Peyt, but it's still a good drawing." Peyton rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm taking a shower!"

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Lucas called as she entered the bathroom.

"You never do, do you?" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked at the door as he fixed his tie.

"Nothing," Peyton sighed, "We'll just have to watch her, ok?"

"You think something's wrong with her?" Lucas said quietly.

"I don't know. All I know is she's like me. And that can't be good."

"You're right. It's wonderful," he said before exiting the bathroom. She hated when he did that. Those sweet words made it even harder for her to accept that he wasn't in love with her. She didn't say anything to him, just went to brush her teeth.

Lucas walked into his kitchen and found two of his three children waiting at the table for breakfast. Elizabeth flashed him that smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Elizabeth reminded him of himself. She had his bright blue eyes and blonde hair and his love of reading and sports. She emulated him.

"Daddy, I want cheerios for breakfast!"

"I'll pour you a bowl," Lucas said, "Where's Annie?"

"Right here, dad," Anna said quietly as she climbed to the table where Elizabeth and Marissa we're already waiting. He saw the look of gloom on her face and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You ok, babe?"

"I want to stay home but mommy said no."

"Well, I'm sure she had her reasons." Anna didn't say anything, but Lucas could tell she didn't agree. She was like Peyton when she didn't agree. She got really silent and looked away.

Twenty minutes later, Peyton emerged dressed for work, her heels clicking on their tile floor. She was putting on one earring and holding the other one in her mouth. Lucas couldn't understand why she was so dressed up. She usually never wore a business suit. It was always jeans and a nice tee.

"You can pick them up, right?" she mumbled through the earring. Luke raised an eyebrow, clearly not hearing her. The two just stared at each other.

"She asked if you're picking us up from school," Elizabeth clarified. For a six year old, she could pick up on those types of things very easily.

"Oh!" he nodded, "Of course, Peyt." Peyton rolled her eyes and put on her other silver earring. "Why can't you again?" Peyton stopped in her tracks.

"I'm leaving tonight," she whispered. The awkward tension rose drastically between them. Lucas stopped mid sip of his coffee and stared up at her. She could barely keep the disappointment off her face. He glanced at the calendar and cursed internally.

"Your business trip," he sighed.

"Girls why don't you go get your backpacks and get in the car," Peyton said.

"Should I take Marissa with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes but don't try and put her in her car seat like last time." The girls started gathering their stuff and walked outside.

"Peyton, I'm so-" Luke began before Peyton cut him off.

"I left dinner in the freezer. It's labeled for you. Make sure you take Anna to ballet tonight and Marissa gets her bath before the other girls otherwise she won't take it."

"When will you be home?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I only told you three weeks ago," she muttered picking up her purse.

"I know!" he sighed, "I just didn't realize it was so soon." Lie. And she knew it. He never listened to her.

"Whatever, it's ok," Peyton waved it off like always. "I got to go."

"Peyton, I'm really sorry I forgot," Lucas said grabbing her arm. He tried to look into her eye and prove to her he was serious, but she refused to budge, looking to the floor.

"I'm sure you are," she whispered before forcing a smile on her face. Lucas frowned slightly as she reached up and kissed him quickly. He knew she was upset, and he hated how she tried to pretend these things didn't hurt her. He just wished he could give her what she deserved.

"I love you," he said. But the words were pretty much empty after six years.

"I love you too," she said. He could tell the difference between when he said it and she said it. When she said it, she looked in his eyes. And after the first time he uttered those words to her on that rainy night, he couldn't bring himself to do that again.

Five hours later she was walking through a Savannah airport, her cell phone glued to her ear. She couldn't find her date book. And her luggage had been misplaced.

"Mel, I cannot loose another piece of luggage. That would be the fifth bag in four months," Peyton groaned.

"Well, maybe you're just unlucky when it comes to these trips. You know most bosses pass them over to the younger associates."

"I like coming here," Peyton said simply.

"You know you didn't book a hotel room again."

"I'm staying with friends."

"Then why did your husband ask me for the number for the Holiday Inn you're staying at?" Peyton stopped walking and bit her lip. Why was Lucas looking for that number anyway?

"What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't have it off hand," Mel sighed, "What's going on with you? Why are you lying to Luke?"

"I just…I just don't-"

"You're cheating on him, aren't you?"

"No!" Peyton said quickly, "He just wouldn't feel comfortable if he knew where I stay. Just trust me, Mel."

"What should I tell him when he calls back for the number?"

"Tell him I didn't leave it with you and to call my cell. Do you know why he needed it anyway?"

"He didn't say." Peyton didn't spend much more time on the phone. Her ride was waiting for her.


	3. Just Hold Me Tonight

A/N: Thank you for the support, guys! I'm really liking this fic already. I don't know how I feel about this chapter though…so please review and tell me what you think! And I promise this is a Leyton even if it doesn't look like it now...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Three: Just Hold Me Tonight

She walked quickly to the car. Her heels clicking rhythmically on the sidewalk. The car was an old, beat-up Chevy, not the usual car a big shot at THUD would be picked up in. Next to the car was a man in his mid-twenties with shaggy brown hair and a soft smile.

"Peyton," Jake said offering her a hug. She stepped straight into it without a care, her arms tightly encircling his waist.

"Jake," she breathed. Tears were already working their way out of the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Peyt," he sighed wiping away her tears as they pulled away, "I know I'm irresistible, but I hate seeing you cry." They both shared a smile, one of her few real ones, and a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just I missed you."

"It's only been a month."

"I know, but it's hard." She seemed to become increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. Jake grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. It was a gesture that reminded her of Lucas. Well, Lucas before Brooke that was.

"I missed you too." Peyton embraced him one last time before they got into the car. She really did miss him.

"So the manager says to me, 'Why would I want THUD magazine to endorse me? Isn't that some crappy po-mo magazine that only rich white kids read?' And he had a point because he's selling urban street wear. But I wasn't going to let that stop me," Peyton said as she sipped her wine.

"So what'd you do?" Jake asked.

"I told him that the best way to get to the people is mass marketing. Why shouldn't he broaden his demographics?"

"And he believed you?" Jake chuckled.

"Signed on the dotted line," Peyton said proudly.

"I still can't believe you're in charge of marketing for THUD," Jake said shaking his head.

"Neither can I most of the time, but I guess college did come in handy." Peyton sighed, bringing her plate to the sink, "How about you, Mr. Big Shot teacher? How is it?"

"They added two more courses for me to teach next semester." Jake brought his plate next to hers.

"That's great, Jake." She rolled up her sleeves and turned on the sink.

"It's ok, babe, I got this." He said motioning to the dishes.

"Oh." She still wasn't used to the fact that Jake did the dishes. She saw him once a month and yet every time they ate dinner she went to do the dishes. Jake shook his head at her.

"Still not used to that?"

"It's just that I usually do the dishes at home. Luke cooks. I clean."

"Well I cook and clean. You are my guest after all." Jake smiled warmly at her and she returned it as much as she could. Truth was she was thinking of Luke again. But she always was thinking of him it seemed.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?" he said, "You've had a long day." Peyton nodded and wandered into his bedroom. Her bag had been found, luckily. It was one of the last ones off the plane. She scurried into his bathroom and took a shower.

As the water ran over, she thought about her life. She thought mostly about her secret meetings with Jake. Mel was right. She didn't have to take these trips, but she had started them after Anna was born. Jake had called to congratulate her. They talked for three hours that night, while Luke took the girls to see Karen. It just felt good to have someone who listened to her. Who heard more than just words coming out of her mouth. Jake really cared about her, really loved her. It was a shame she wasn't in love with him.

When she finished her shower, she slipped into her new silk nightgown that Lucas and the girls had given her for her birthday. How ironic, she thought as she crawled into Jake's bed. He had some of the softest sheets she had ever felt. Jake entered the room and pulled off his shirt with a sigh before entering his bathroom. She couldn't help but notice the cross across his chest gleaming in the bathroom light before he shut the door. Lucas had long ago stopped wearing his cross. She'd always wondered why, but she was too afraid to ask. They never talked about those things.

Jake came out a few minutes later in his boxers and a white t-shirt. Peyton scooted over so that he could get in bed. For a few moments they did nothing but stare in each others eyes. Her eyes seemed focused on something else though. It was almost as if she was in a different place. And indeed she was. Because she was always thinking about Lucas. Even when she didn't want to.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked as he moved a curl out of her face.

"I hope it's raining in Tree Hill," she said quietly. Jake furrowed his eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Cause he'll be all alone. He'll have to deal with it by himself," she muttered as she played with the hem of her nightgown, "And maybe he'll realize how much I mean to him."

"Peyt," he whispered.

"I know. It's so foolish," she choked through tears, "I just hate how much I love him sometimes."

"He's a fool, babe. You're are such a wonderful person. And beautiful. And smart. And I don't see why he doesn't see that."

"He's still in love with her." They didn't speak for awhile, and the only sound heard was their ragged breaths.

"Is this considered cheating?" Peyton whispered.

"No," he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"We've never had sex. Hell, I've never kissed you. That hardly can be considered as an affair."

"It feels like an affair. We sleep in the same bed. We eat dinner together and sometimes hold hands. We meet behind Lucas's back."

"I don't think we can call it an affair. I'm just giving you what you deserve."

"What's that?"

"A little attention."

"What do you get out of this?"

"You know being with you is good enough." Jake smiled as Peyton burst into tears.

"I'm just as bad as Luke, aren't I?"

"No, Peyt! I'm your friend and yes, I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"

"No it's nowhere near that. The pain you carry hurts me though."

"You're so sweet."

"It's just my nature," They both shared a smile, a real smile. One entirely different to the ones she was used to. He reached over and intertwined their fingers. They stayed in a comfortable silence.

"How's Jenny?" she asked.

"Good," She loved how his eyes lit up just at the mention of her name. "She turns ten this Saturday. She signed up to be a junior cheerleader."

"Really?" Peyton said in awe, "I thought she said she was hell bent on being a feminist tomboy." Jake laughed nostalgically recalling their last conversation.

"She said that if Peyton did it, she could do it and be cool." Even in the total dark, he could tell she was blushing at the news. "Nikki was relieved to hear it. She told me to thank you."

"Ah Nikki," Peyton sighed, "What happened with her boyfriend?"

"As I predicted, he bailed on her again. Right now she's probably all alone having a three-way with Ben and Jerry." Peyton gasped before she realized the joke. She then burst out in giggles.

"That's horrible."

"You're the one with a dirty mind," Jake smirked.

"Where's Jenny then?" she chuckled.

"Nikki's parents. They took her camping."

"Ooh, fun." Peyton said sarcastically.

"I know. Only Jenny would spend her spring break out in the woods," Jake said.

"I don't know, Jake. Anna loves when I take her to McCoy Forest."

"How is Anna? Still too angsty for your taste?" Jake asked softly. Peyton deeply exhaled.

"She drew this picture this morning. A broken seesaw."

"Did something happen with Sophia?" Jake asked after a moment. Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"You told me awhile ago that Sophia and Anna love the seesaw at the park. They go there every week."

"You remember that?"

"Well, yes that and I have been studying child psychology for the last three years, Peyt."

"I forgot that! You're Jake Jageleski, family psychologist." Peyton paused, "Please tell me you don't see me as a case study."

"No," Jake chuckled, "Although it would work nicely for my class's case study next semester." She untangled her one hand and slapped him gently on the chest.

"Not funny."

"I know." Peyton felt her eyes begin to droop, but she tried to suppress it. She wanted to stay up just a bit longer.

"I made Marissa read that book with me. She loved the musical parts."

"Is she talking more then?"

"No. Still stuck on 'daddy up' and the occasional 'mommy food'."

"She's only two so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah I know. I'm just sick of having my dysfunctional family. With my little mute and my unloving husband and my suicidal four year old and my…" Peyton trailed off.

"Perfect eldest daughter," Jake supplied.

"Elizabeth's not perfect. She's just normal. I often wonder if she's really my kid. I mean she's definitely Lucas's. Spitting image of him in body and spirit, but she's nothing like me."

"Why can't you have normal kids?"

"It just seems too fair." Jake chuckled as Peyton let out a huge yawn.

"Time for bed, Peyt." She frowned.

"If I go to bed, then that means I have to leave sooner."

"You have to go home. I'm sure you miss your kids." Peyton nodded and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He responded by wrapping his own arms around her, cradling her small fragile body.

"I do miss my kids," she croaked before they fell asleep.

"And you miss Lucas." There was a long pause where Peyton shifted her body.

"Let's not talk about Lucas."

"Ok." They drifted off to sleep that way, like they did every time she visited him. To Jake, Peyton was the perfect woman. Body and soul. And he took care of her even if he got nothing out of it. Because he knew everyone needed to be held once and a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I never thought I'd say this...But I enjoyed writing Jeyton here...BUT IT'S STILL A LEYTON! I PROMISE! lol. Review please!


	4. The Truth Stares You in the Face

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! More sad times for Leyton ahead…It has to get worse before it gets better…Please continue to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Four: The Truth Stares You in the Face

Lucas couldn't help but be a little worried. Last night he had called every Holiday Inn in the Savannah area and none of them had a Peyton Scott staying there. He had even checked if she used Sawyer. He wondered if maybe he heard her wrong. Maybe she was supposed to be staying at a Ramada or a Hilton. Or maybe it was something else.

His reason for calling was Marissa. She had added another word to her vocabulary. Pretty. He was putting her down for a nap and she just blurted it out. He looked around for someone to share it with, but Anna and Elizabeth were at ballet and soccer practice. His mom was busy at work and he knew that Peyton would want to hear about this. It was one of the many worries she had.

But instead of sharing the great news with her, he spent the entire day trying to find her. And by eleven, he had given up the quest. He could have called her cell phone, but he knew she wouldn't answer it. She always had it set on silent mode and she hardly ever checked her messages.

Now, he was finishing lunch with the girls. It was Saturday and Peyton would be home any minute. He was nervous on how he should approach the situation. He'd probably do what he always did. Ignore it. He was afraid to bring up anything with Peyton. Afraid to set her off. Because he didn't know what she was thinking. Some where along the way he had lost the ability to read her like a book. Sure he knew some things like when she was upset, but he didn't know why.

"Hey guys," Peyton said happily, as she entered the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Anna cheered, jumping off her stool and running to her. She wrapped her little arms around Peyton, and Peyton stumbled back from the impact.

"Oof," Peyton muttered as Elizabeth and Marissa joined the two of them in a big group hug. Lucas looked on with a small smile from the stove.

"Mommy we missed you!" Elizabeth said.

"I missed you guys too. Were you good for daddy?" Peyton scooped up Marissa.

"Yes," the two oldest chorused a little too quickly. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Lucas.

"Were they good?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas said putting down his towel, "Except for when they tried to lock Marissa in the closet, or draw on our hallway wall with crayons or of course my favorite they fed Spud Marissa's dinner." Spud was their one year old golden retriever. The dog Lucas hated, but let the girls get because of Peyton's pleas.

"Oh girls," Peyton sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Lucas walked over to her slowly.

"Marissa learned a new word," he said.

"Really?" Peyton asked looking up at her daughter. Marissa just cooed. "I'm gone one day and she speaks." Lucas paused debating whether to bring up the subject.

"Yeah, I tried to call you-"

"I know. Mel told me," Peyton interrupted, "I stayed with Ginny this time. She's the market manager in Savannah. I figured it would save us some money." Lucas looked in her eyes. She was hiding something. Even possibly lying. "I was going to call you back, but I was really busy."

Truth was she didn't want to call him. She only got one day a month to try and forget he existed. Though she always failed miserably at it, talking to him only made her task more difficult.

"It's ok," he said. Peyton set Marissa down on the floor along with her bags. The girls scurried off leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

"What are you making?" she asked changing the subject.

"Grilled cheese. The kids just finished, but I put an extra sandwich on for you."

"How'd you know I'd be home in time?" She peaked at the stove as Lucas slid the sandwich onto the plate.

"Just had a feeling," he shrugged. Peyton sat on the other side of the counter on a stool. He handed her the plate.

Lucas cleaned up while Peyton ate. It was like any other day. Their ministrations were done in silence. Only difference this time was Lucas watched her out of the corner of his eye. She took small bites, chewed thoroughly, but most importantly she liked to watch him. Especially when he seemed to be distracted. It made him smile internally to know she really did love him. It may not be who he wanted, but it made him feel safe.

"I'm going to go to your mom's café," Peyton said as she brought her plate to the sink and began washing it. Lucas slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He buried his head in her neck. Peyton let out a deep breath as she shut off the sink. Her hands tentatively landed on his arms.

"Are you taking the kids?" he asked. She nodded against his chest. Suddenly flashes of Brooke and him after Nathan and Haley's wedding flooded his mind and just like that, he stepped back and let go of his wife. Peyton closed her eyes and collected herself before turning around. She hated how quickly the affection ended.

"I'm gonna go now," she said quickly exiting the kitchen to collect the kids. Lucas sighed as she left. He was an ass and he knew it. But he just didn't know how to make it better.

He always tried to do little things to show he did care. Because he did care. That's why he cooked dinner every night and helped her clean the house. One of the little things he always did was unpack her suitcase after her monthly business trip. He knew how tired she was after those trips. And he had learned how much she hated unpacking. In fact, she used to just throw her suitcase in the corner and not address it for weeks, but he had solved that problem.

While Peyton and the kids were with his mom, he was carrying on with that gesture. He started by removing all her clothes and tossing them in the hamper. She usually packed four outfits so she had choices for the flight home, and he knew she'd wash all of them because they had touched the dirty clothes. She was anal retentive like that. After that, he would empty out her toiletries bag and put all of her binders for work back on her desk. He was just finishing his task as he picked up the last four binders in her suitcase. His foot caught the corner of the bed as he turned the corner and the contents of the top binder spilled on the floor.

"Shit," Lucas mumbled as he picked up the papers that had spilled. Most were graphs and charts and proposals. But there was also a notebook with a gold inscription that read, "Peyton's thoughts." He mulled over what to do with it. Part of him wanted to put it back in the binder and hide from the truth. The other part wanted to know the truth. He let his finger drag over the binding before opening it up.

_March 4th 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never been the type to keep a journal, but suddenly it seems necessary. I was all intent on leaving today. After the fight with Brooke and Nathan stuck in the hospital, I just couldn't handle all of this. But life likes to throw you curveballs. And this was the largest curveball of all. Lucas Scott at my doorway telling me Brooke took the first flight to New York and has no intention of coming back._

_I know what you're thinking. Well, maybe you don't know, I haven't written in here yet. But what I'm thinking is this. Karma's a bitch. I should have been the one to leave. She should have stayed here and been happy with Lucas. Nathan and Haley could go off on their honeymoon and I would be attempting to live a happy life with Jake…But no karma had to bring the boy I love to my doorstep covered in tears. It was saying, "You broke this, now fix it!" And the crappy thing is I know I have to fix it. I have to make those tears go away and hold him until he gets over this. Because I love him. And I always will. _

_It's my fault that Brooke left. I shouldn't have told her I was in love with Lucas. God, this sucks. I always wanted Lucas to come to my doorstep professing his love, not pining over someone else. But like I said, it's karma. It's a bitch._

Lucas closed his eyes. Soaking in the first passage. Brooke had left because of Peyton. She had left because she thought Lucas would choose Peyton. He never knew that. He didn't want to read on, but something in his gut forced him forward. He flipped ahead a few pages.

_April 24th 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I made the worst mistake of my life. Well two of them actually. First, I slept with Lucas. I mean the sex wasn't bad (actually it was wonderful), but I still know it was wrong. I'd be a fool to think he was in love with me. And I was a fool to think "I love you" from him meant anything more than as a friend, but fuck it. I'm in love with him and I've been wanting to be with him since junior year…So that brings us to my second mistake._

_He proposed and I accepted. What the fuck was I thinking? Oh wait, I know. I'm in love with him. But damn it, I know better than this. He's just doing this because he's afraid of being alone. He's afraid I'm going to leave him like Brooke did. He wants to tie someone down. He wants security. And all I want is for him to love me like I love him. So we're both destined to be miserable in this marriage. I'm an idiot._

Lucas felt a pang in his heart. He didn't realize how much Peyton loved him even in the beginning. He always assumed it had evolved. That her heart was always with Jake. He thought they were grieving together. He knew he had to keep reading now. How bad had it gotten?

_July 13th 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate God. Ok, I know that's a little dramatic, but I'm kinda in a bad mood. You see I was in a car accident the other day. My head was in a different place and this van slammed into my car. I didn't see it coming, but luckily nothing happened. I don't know how lucky I am though._

_See, I was on my way to Savannah to live with Jake. Not because I'm madly in love with him. I'm madly in love with my husband (yeah Lucas's my husband…we'll get to that in a second). But my husband is not in love with me and every rainstorm proves it to me…How many times do I have to say that before I accept it? So, Lucas and I were engaged at the time I sped off. I figured if I left him now it wouldn't hurt as much as when he leaves me ten years from now. _

_But fate or God or whatever you want to call it decided I have to stay here. You see when they took me to the hospital, they found out I was pregnant. And thus ending my dreams of fleeing. We got married the day after the accident at the court house. Oh, you should have seen the look in Luke's eyes when he heard the news. He's so happy. He always talks about wanting kids. I always said I wanted to wait until I was in my late twenties, early thirties, but it doesn't matter now. Our baby's on the way. So I guess my dreams have changed. I'll never get my big wedding on the beach. I'll never get to travel and THEN have kids. I'm forever stuck in Tree Hill. _

_March 21st 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just welcomed Elizabeth Peyton Scott into the world. May I just say she is the most precious thing I've ever encountered in my life. I know, I know. That's just the mother in me talking, but seriously…she's beautiful. Blonde little tuffs of hair and she hasn't opened her eyes yet but I'm sure she'll have the most gorgeous eyes in the world. She weighs 6lbs. 4oz. and she's eighteen inches long. I haven't gotten to hold her much because Lucas won't let her go. He still has tears in his eyes and he must have kissed my forehead a billion times. It felt good._

_This is one thing Brooke didn't give him. A child. And that will always give me a special place in his heart. It may not be the place I want, but I'll take what I can get. I'm just glad to see him so happy. It almost makes me happy. I'm not so mad at God/fate anymore. Because God/fate gave me this baby. And I already can't imagine my world without her…or her father._

_October 30th 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been awhile since I wrote. Over two years in fact. But I just haven't had the time with Elizabeth and now Anna. I just had Anna a few months ago. She's just as precious as Elizabeth, only for some reason I feel closer to her. She was conceived during a dark patch of my life. Lucas and I sort of drifted farther apart after the first few happy months with Elizabeth. He still loves her to death but his feelings for me are as hot and cold as ever._

_I'm still depressed, but not as much. Yesterday Luke took the girls to see Karen and I got a call from an old friend. Jake. He talked to me for three hours. Well actually he listened to me for three hours. I spilled my soul to him. Every piece of information I had. From the parts about Brooke and my falling out to the parts about my unrequited love for Lucas. And he didn't judge. _

_He asked me to come visit him in Savannah. I know Lucas would never let me just go there. He still has issues with Jake after the whole abandoning me for the summer after junior year (It's kinda cute how he still protects me). I want to go though. Jake is one of the few people I can trust to talk to about these things. So I suggested to the company that I do the Savannah trip. That way I can visit Jake and no one would be suspicious. Besides what could go wrong?_

Lucas's hands clenched the book in his hands even tighter. Peyton had been seeing Jake behind his back. And she had been doing it for four years now. Lord knew how much their relationship had evolved in that time. He didn't know why he felt so emotional about it. It was just the idea of his wife with another man that made him cringe. She was after all his wife. And he did love her in his own way. Lucas flipped the page and found the last entry in the book. It was from today.

_March 25th 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Four years have past since I started these trips and I haven't written in you since. I haven't had a need. See, once a month I talk to Jake. He's like my own little diary, only he gives me feedback. I love him for that. Unfortunately I don't love him, love him. I care about him deeply. So it basically means I'm Lucas. I suck out the love and care that I need and give him nothing back in return. Although, he does tell me that my smile is all but enough. But I don't believe in sweet words. I've heard enough of them from my husband. _

_Lucas hasn't changed since Anna was born. He tries to be a good man, a good husband. But it isn't enough. I need someone who's going to love me back. But it's impossible for me to leave him. There's too much between us. I can't break my own heart. My efforts at saving this marriage are probably futile. He'll forever be lost to Brooke. _

_All I know is I'm tired of looking over my shoulder for Brooke to come waltzing back into Tree Hill and take away my husband. I just have a feeling as over as I say it is, it's really not. Brooke still loves him. Even two thousand miles away from her, I can feel it. Must be that best friend thing. _

Lucas stared at the letter, thoughts swirling through his head. His wife was miserable and it was all his fault. He had to fix this. He just needed to figure out how. He had two options. End this marriage or figure out a way to forget Brooke. But hadn't he been trying to forget Brooke for six years now? It should have gotten easier. Hell, Brooke couldn't be thinking of him still…could she?

At that very moment, his cell phone rang on the dresser. He sauntered over and picked it up carelessly, not bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" he asked, his mind someplace else.

"Lucas," a quiet, yet familiar voice whispered. Lucas froze in his track.

"Brooke?"

"I've missed you," she said simply. He looked up at the picture of he and his wife on their wedding day, both of them wearing fake smiles.

"I've missed you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still promise it's not a Brucas/Jeyton...THIS IS LEYTON...I just want to keep reminding people so my Leytoners don't loose faith...lol.


	5. I’ll Break Your Heart to Save Mine

A/N: Sorry I took awhile to upload this chapter…I'm a really lazy person. lol. I hope y'all like it. It took a lot of time to write so please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Five: I'll Break Your Heart to Save Mine

Karen's Café was packed. Customers barreled in and out, requesting coffee and food. Deb had her hands full with all of them. Usually she had Karen to help her with the rush, but Peyton had brought the girls over and Deb knew that Karen would want to spend time with the girls, especially Peyton.

"Marissa, don't put that in your mouth," Peyton sighed pulling the napkin out of the two year old's fist.

"Pretty!" the girl cooed pointing at her mother.

"Sweet talking won't get you out of this," Peyton muttered, "Just like your father." Karen let out a chuckle.

"How are you and Lucas?" Karen asked.

"We're happy. We love each other," Peyton said deadpan. Karen gave a sad smile.

"Still that bad?"

"Worse and worse every day, Karen."

"Have you thought about counseling?"

"What's the point? They're just going to tell us what I already know. Lucas is not in love with me and he's trying his best to make this work."

"He is trying, right?" Karen asked, placing her hand on top of Peyton's.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded, "But you can't make your heart feel something that's not there." Karen opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She wished she could do something. Peyton was like a daughter to her. Just then, Nathan and Haley entered the café with their daughters Natalie and Lucia.

"Uncle Nathan!" Elizabeth cheered running up to him.

"Hey kiddo," Nathan said, picking his niece up and twirling her around.

"Nathan, Haley, join us," Karen said waving them over.

"Peyton, you're back," Haley said giving her a big hug as she slid into the booth.

"I was only gone a day," Peyton said.

"I fed her sugar," Nathan said, "She gets overexcited about small things."

"Funny," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"So what can I get you two?" Karen asked, standing up and dusting her apron off.

"Oh nothing we're good," Haley said, "In fact, I came to help you and Deb out. I know it gets busy in here on Saturdays."

"Right, well let's get to work then," Karen nodded as the two of them went behind the counter. The girls went off to play at the small play are Karen had created when her granddaughters were born. This left Peyton and Nathan alone.

"And then there were two," Nathan said. Peyton smiled softly.

"How are you, Nate?"

"I'm good. Work sucks, but I'm learning to deal with it. It's not as fun as basketball was. Growing up sucks."

"Tell me about," Peyton muttered.

"My brother's still not treating you right, huh?"

"He's treating me fine, Nate. We're just in a rough patch."

"Right. And you've only been there for what, seven years?"

"Funny. Real funny, smart ass," Peyton chuckled despite herself, "I'll have you know Luke and I had a couple of good years." They both broke into laughter.

"You're a terrible liar," Nathan managed to choke out.

"Shut-up! It really isn't funny," Peyton sighed, her laughter still present in her voice.

"It isn't," Nathan said somewhat seriously, "But I bet it feels good to laugh every once and a while."

"It does. It's a rarity for me."

"How's Jake?" Nathan said in a low voice. Nathan was the only person who knew about Jake. She had told him in case of an emergency. He would be the only one who knew how to actually get in contact with her. She trusted him.

"He's good."

"You still haven't…" Nathan trailed off. Peyton quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Well, you know…"

"Oh!" Peyton said suddenly realizing what he was hinting at. She slapped him on the chest, "No!"

"Well, I didn't know. I mean it's plausible."

"But it's not happening. Jake and I are plutonic friends."

"Yeah that's it," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Listen, Nate," Peyton sighed, "I don't get it either. I don't get any of it."

"It'll be ok, Peyt."

"I stopped believing that lie a long time ago."

The silence on the phone was nearly unbearable for both Brooke and Lucas. Both had waited so long for this conversation. Both had wanted to hear the other's voice and now that this moment had arrived, neither knew what to say. It was a turning point in life.

"It's been a long time," Brooke said, breaking their silence.

"Six years," Lucas whispered. He could still see his wedding picture out of the corner of his eye and it was upsetting him. He turned all the way around.

"There's so many things I want to say to you."

"Say them, please," Lucas sighed, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, "I've only waited a decade to hear them." Brooke let out a soft chuckle.

"I said I wanted to move on, but I can't. Especially the way we ended things. So suddenly and all. Plus let's face it. No one's you." Lucas closed his eyes. He could picture her so vividly on the other end of the phone. A smile gracing her beautiful lips. He sighed. He needed to tell her the truth.

"I have to be honest with you, Brooke," he said, "I'm married." There was a long pause on the other line where no sound was heard, though Lucas swore he heard a sob escape her lips.

"Are you happy?" she finally blurted out.

"No. I love Pey-my wife, but she's not you. I want to be with you. I always have." Brooke didn't catch his almost slip.

"I promised myself I'd never be the other woman."

"I can respect that," Lucas said quietly.

"I can't," Brooke said quickly, "I need to see you." Lucas paused fiddling with his wedding band. Rolling it around his finger.

"I have an idea."

"Luke we're home," Peyton called as she pushed the door open, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, beautiful," he said, smiling widely. Her eyebrows furrowed at his smile. It almost seemed genuine. Like he genuinely thought she was beautiful.

"Well you're in a good mood," Peyton said setting Marissa down.

"I have good news," he said, "I called my boss and told him I want that raise."

"Oh," Peyton nodded. That wasn't the good news she liked to hear, "Well that is good news."

"Yeah, he said that he'd give it to me, but I have to go to New York tomorrow to work out some of the details." Peyton froze in her tracks.

"Wait, is this the promotion where we have to move to New York for a year?" Peyton asked. Lucas sighed internally. He didn't think she'd remember that part of the job. But clearly she listened to everything he said.

"Umm, he said we'd talk about it when we get there." Peyton pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. She was too tired to complain. She didn't want to argue. She just wanted to go take a shower.

"Ok, well I can't move," she said simply, "And neither can your kids." She walked out of the room and into bathroom where she found her tub already filled with water and floating flower pedals and the room filled with lit candles. Lucas walked in behind her.

"What's all this?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I know you've had a long day and I knew you'd be pissed about the whole New York thing," he said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. "I know you better than you think." Peyton buried her head in his neck.

"You think so?" Peyton whispered. Lucas pulled her back and held her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she said simply. And at that moment he knew he was doing the right thing. Because as much as he knew she was speaking the truth, he could see the pain she felt saying it. He looked away and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too."

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, pulling off her shirt. She wanted to change the subject. She hated how he couldn't look her in the eyes and say it. He watched as she stripped her clothes and slipped into the tub. He kneeled down next to the tub so they were eye level.

"As fun as it sounds, I was hoping to take the kids out for a little bit."

"Your loss," she sighed leaning back against the tub wall. Even Lucas had to admit, he had one sexy wife. She didn't even have to try. She had her eyes closed and her mouth parted, her body completely masked by bubbles. He leaned over the tub and kissed her.

"When I come home, we'll talk about New York." Peyton nodded, not opening her eyes.

Lucas was pushing Marissa on the swings at the park while Anna and Elizabeth shared the see-saw. He watched his girls carefully, taking in every moment with them. He felt awful for doing this. He was breaking up their family. Leaving the one thing he loved more than anything else. More than Brooke. But he was doing it because he knew that these girls would be better off without him. He always thought he was a good father. But a good father wouldn't even consider leaving his family for another woman. And the fact that he had not only considered it, but decided on it, was the nail in the coffin for him. He was a terrible person.

But he needed to see Brooke. He needed to touch her and hold her again. He needed to kiss her. He couldn't move on when he had no closure. And if he went there and things felt right, he wouldn't come home and pretend that he wouldn't leave again. It would only shame his family more. And he was tired of shaming Peyton.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure thing."

"Hey BIL," Haley said coming up behind him.

"Ha ha," he said dryly, "I can't believe you still call me that."

"I like it," Haley said, "So your mom told me you're going to New York tomorrow."

"I am."

"You're going to see Brooke aren't you?" Lucas stopped pushing Marissa. He looked over quickly at Haley. She never mentioned Brooke's name since she left.

"What are you talking about?"

"Thanks for giving me your answer without actually saying it. I would have hated to hear that my best friend's an adulterer straight out."

"Listen Haley-"

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to know how you can live with yourself knowing you're going to break her heart when she figures it out?" Lucas sighed at her question.

"Marissa go play with Natalie," he said. Marissa waddled off to join her cousin. "I'm doing this because I'm tired of breaking her heart, Haley. Peyton has given me everything a husband could ask for and all I do is let her down. I'm tired of doing it. Plus, I've been waiting to hear from Brooke for six years. Do you know what it's like to have the person you gave your heart to torn away from you suddenly?"

"No, but I'm betting Peyton's gonna know that feeling pretty soon," she hissed, "I can't understand your reasoning to me, Lucas. It just sounds like a bunch of bullshit. And the way you're talking it sounds like you're not coming back." Lucas didn't respond, just stared to the side.

"You're not coming back?" Haley gasped.

"I don't know what I'm doing. All I know for sure is that I'm going to New York tomorrow and when I get there, I'll figure it out."

"You're a bastard."

"I know," he said shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'll miss you too." She slapped him across the face and pulled him in for a hug at the same time. He felt the tears on his chest.

"I just don't get you, Lucas Scott."

"It'll be ok, Hales."

"What are you going to tell Peyton?"

"I don't know yet. I have to talk to her tonight."

"I'll take the kids tonight then," Haley offered, "And you should get home now."

Peyton had just finished her soak in the tub. She slipped her silk robe on and sauntered into her bedroom. It was cold in the room and she began shutting all the windows in the room. Just as she finished, she heard Luke's cell phone ring. She picked it up and went to answer it, but the numbers and words caught his eye.

She stared at his cell phone blankly. The number flashing boldly in her face. Brooke Davis. 312-555-0987. It all made sense. The business trip. The extra time spent with the kids. The treating her extra nice. He was leaving her for Brooke. She set the phone back down on the dresser, hearing Lucas come through the front door. She walked slowly out to meet him. She only wanted one thing from him right now. One last request.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Haley asked if they could stay over night. I figured-" He never finished that sentence. Her lips landed on his purposely. It took him a moment to react, but slowly his lips moved in sync with hers. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and plied his lips apart. If he was confused by her actions, he didn't say anything. He knew this wasn't like her. She wasn't the aggressive type. But he knew he was leaving in the morning, and when he came back, everything would be different. If he ever came back, that was.

He brought his hands up to cup her face as she pulled his tie off. Her hands began furiously undoing the buttons of his shirt. They were shaking so bad that she gave up, ripping the shirt from his body, her lips never parting from his. Her actions caused a small chuckle to escape his mouth and he broke their kiss to catch his breath. She kept working, kissing behind his ear and down his neck. He gasped softly when she began nibbling on his ear. They were still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Bedroom, babe?" he managed to choke out as her lips descended on his chest. She broke away from her ministrations and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with such sadness and he could tell she was starting to regret her rash actions. But he had learned to live with no regrets. Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom, their eyes staying locked together.

An unspoken truce passed. It was if both knew that tomorrow everything would change. But he'd give her one night for her to pretend that he was hers, heart and soul. One night where he would cherish her like one should cherish his wife. Little did he know that this one night would change him too. As she would grow to accept that he would be gone forever, he'd realize it wasn't that simple. She was a part of him. A part that would be too hard to forget. And she'd be left with a part of him that she just didn't need.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, do you know how had it is to write lovey dovey Brucas? It's really, really hard…I had to watch Crash Course in Polite Conversation when I finished just to feel better about myself. lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. What Lies Beneath Your Breaking

A/N: I'm in love with this chapter…And for those of you who know me, you know that I usually worry about all my chapters…but not this one! Watch, now it'll suck! lol. Please leave me a review even if it is to bitch me out or something…Oh and expect the next chapter out very soon. Flashbacks are in italics...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Six: What Lies Beneath Your Breaking

Two months had passed since Lucas had left for New York. Two terrible, heartbreaking months for Peyton Scott. She was still Peyton Scott. She wasn't sure how long that would last though. How long before Lucas decided he wanted to marry Brooke? How long before he officially abandoned his family? These were questions only he could answer. But Peyton refused to talk to him now. His calls were ignored and his messages erased without a second glance. The last conversation they hadn't gone so well.

_FLASHBACK- 2 weeks after Lucas left_

"_So Lucas is still gone, huh?" Haley asked as Peyton finished tidying the house. She was cleaning obsessively today even though it was her day off._

"_Yep."_

"_Have you heard from him?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You seem awfully calm about this. Even after everything I told you about...her." Haley knew better than to mention Brooke's name out loud. _

"_I already knew it, Hales. I was just waiting for it to happen." Haley paused and bit her lip before continuing speaking. She saw Peyton futilely trying to buff the coffee table._

"_You want to take a break from cleaning? You've been doing it all day."_

"_If I stop working, I'll start crying, and the girls are going to be home soon."_

"_It's ok," Haley whispered._

"_No!" Peyton yelled suddenly as she slammed a can of Pledge on the floor, "It's not okay! I'm tired of that fucking lie! My life isn't going to get any better just because you say it's freaking okay. I can only hope and pray it doesn't get any God damn worse!" Peyton took a couple deep breaths after her rant and collapsed in a pile on the floor. _

"_Peyton," Haley sighed, "Come here." The broken woman scooted closer to Haley, who took her in her arms. _

"_It's not fair, Haley," Peyton cried, "I don't think I deserve this. I'm twenty-five years old. I should be enjoying life. Not hanging on the edge of my seat waiting for my husband to give me a fucking clue where he's at. Fuck! Do I even want to know?" At this point, the phone rang. Peyton reached over Haley and grabbed it._

"_Hello," she croaked._

"_Peyton," Lucas said in a small voice. He couldn't believe how miserable she sounded and how he could tell it from just one little word._

"_Where are you?" she said coldly, the words so empty of any feeling but anger._

"_I'm still in New York. I've been staying with-"_

"_Don't say her name," Peyton hissed, "Don't say her fucking name to me. Just tell me why you called." Lucas sighed. He had a feeling that Haley would have told her about Brooke. And he knew she would be upset, but he never expected this. The coldness made his heart ache for the girl he had broken. But he was 2,000 miles away. There was little he could do to fix it._

"_I called to tell you that I don't know when I'm coming home." The words were like poison in his own mouth. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to come home. But it would just be another lie to add to the long list of ones he had told to appease her. Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Would you like to tell your kids or should I inform them that their cold hearted bastard of a father left them for a harlot," she let out a bitter laugh thinking back to junior year and how she too had once been Lucas Scott's other woman and how the person they hurt was now doing it to her. "I bet you and her laugh about how ironic the situation is, huh? Karma's definitely a bitch."_

"_She doesn't know you're my wife."_

"_Why am I not surprised? She probably still has her fucking trust issues anyway. You're best off not telling her," Peyton paused and looked down at her wedding ring, "You know what Lucas? Don't bother coming home. This family's better off without you."_

"_Do you mean that? Or is it the bitterness talking?" Lucas asked boldly, much bolder than he felt._

"_No. That's the broken heart. Goodbye Lucas." And like that, she slammed the phone down. _

"_Peyton, was that-" Haley began but she was cut off when Peyton let out a huge, exhausted scream and pulled her wedding ring off, tossing it across the room. She retreated into her room._

Peyton was currently curled up in a small ball in the corner of her bathroom. The candles from her romantic bath two months prior still fixed around the room. She couldn't bring herself to remove them. Her eyes were currently filling up with tears. She couldn't handle this. Life just kept piling up and its latest addition seemed like a nail in the coffin.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" She pulled her tired head up to meet his stare. He was the only one she could count on now.

_FLASHBACK- 3 weeks after Lucas left_

_The clock ticked methodically. Each tick another moment alone. Another moment without him. Another dagger in her torn apart heart. She was buried under the covers. She hadn't been to work for at least a week, ever since the rumor had broke that her husband had left her. She hated the stares and the whispering. She hated that feeling of being flawed and unwanted._

_She hadn't seen her kids in that time. Haley and Nathan had taken them to their house. They had made it their responsibility to explain what was going on with "daddy" and "mommy." Elizabeth was completely devastated to hear that the man she admired most was probably not returning. Marissa didn't have a clue as to what her aunt and uncle were talking about. The strangest reaction came from Anna. She didn't seem affected at all. One thing all the girls shared was confusion as to why they couldn't see their mother. _

_They couldn't see Peyton because "mommy" was too broken to get up and see her girls. She had drowned herself in red wine and hard liquor. A constant headache now pounding within the contours of her mind. And the pain…the pain in her heart wouldn't ease. It wouldn't die. And she had a feeling it would never go away. _

_She heard the front door of her house creak open. She still didn't lock it, a habit she retained from childhood. She figured it was Karen dropping off more food she wouldn't eat or Haley giving her reports about the kids that she just didn't hear. But she was surprised to hear a gentle knocking on her doorframe. An action neither Karen or Haley was known for. She slowly pulled the covers down and wiped her tired, blurred eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the man who faced her._

"_Jake," she croaked._

"_Yeah, babe," he said shoving his hands in his pockets._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Nate told me that Lucas left you, and you weren't doing so well."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm just peachy," Peyton muttered, "I was just about to do a jig."_

"_I see your humor's still in tact," Jake chuckled._

"_He can have my heart, but the humor's mine to keep."_

"_Up!" he said pulling back the covers. Her body squirmed as the cold air hit her and she contorted into a ball._

"_No," she groaned, "I don't want to."_

"_Come on Peyton Elizabeth. I know your girls miss you."_

"_I can't handle them by myself, Jake," she whispered, the fear evident in her voice._

"_That's why I'm here. To help you."_

"_Once you leave, I'm just going to fall right back into this funk."_

"_I'm not leaving," Jake said offhandedly as he sat down on the bed next to her._

"_What?" Peyton said propping herself up on her elbows._

"_Spring semester's over. And I applied to be transferred to that small liberal arts college down the block. Nikki and Jenny are going to move too this coming Christmas. We all agreed we needed a change of scenery."_

"_Because of me?"_

"_Well someone's a little arrogant," Jake joked, "But you're the reason I suggested it."_

"_Why would you want to give up you're comfortable life in Savannah to help me?" Jake laid down next to her and traced her jaw line gently._

"_Because I remember being a homeless sixteen year old with a ten month old daughter and there was this girl who took care of me and my daughter. She let us into her home, and I promised myself I'd find a way to pay her back for that."_

"_Jake, I can't ask you to-"_

"_You're not asking me anything. I'm just doing it." They both shared a small, sad smile. "Now get up! I want to meet your daughters."_

"Jake, this isn't good," she whispered.

"What's not good?"

"Look," she nodded her head to the sink counter. Jake stood up and looked at the sink. He found a used pregnancy test teetering over the edge. Positive.

"You're pregnant?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"Probably two months. He's been gone two months," Peyton said fumbling with the hem of her shirt, "What am I going to do?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm 100 behind you," Jake said causing Peyton's eyes to widen.

"I'm not aborting it!" she hissed. Jake put his hands up in defense.

"I was just trying to be supportive."

"I'm sorry," she said in a softer voice, "I'm just emotional. I just wish he was here." Jake sat down beside her and let her head rest on his chest. He held her close and kissed the crown of her head.

"We'll get you through this." She wished she could believe him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton, it's me, Lucas. Umm, this is the fifty-ninth time I've called. Fifty-ninth time you've ignored me. I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you for that, but I want to talk to my kids. Please. I want to hear their voices." Lucas sighed, looking at his watch. He needed to get to work, "I don't know why I even leave these. I know you have this on mute and you'll delete them. Well for what it's worth I'm sorry and," he lowered his voice, "I love you all."

He flipped his cell phone shut and stared at his wedding band. It felt like a rock crushing his finger. He had taken it off before he left, but once he reached New York, his hand felt so empty without it. So he put it back on. It was the constant reminder of what an ass he was.

"Hey baby," Brooke said as she entered the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready for work."

"Did you get in contact with your kids?" Brooke asked timidly. She asked every morning.

"Nope," he said sitting down on one of the stools. Brooke couldn't say anything to make it better. The guilt was slowly getting to her with each day he stayed there. He had a family. Three kids and probably a loving wife. Well she knew he had a loving wife because he looked at that ring with such shame. And that told her she loved him. It wasn't a terrible unhappy marriage. If only she knew.

Lucas stared out the window. It was sunny as always. He had heard on the news that there was a terrible rainstorm passing through North Carolina. That meant rain in Tree Hill again. The forth time this week and at least the thirtieth time since he left. And yet here in New York, they had only gotten an occasional drizzle.

"Doesn't it ever rain here?" Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said wondering why he'd ask that, "Which is good. I hate rain." Lucas looked up at her. She seemed to have forgotten all about their moment in the rain. She seemed to have forgotten a lot of things about high school. And he was slowly forgetting them too.


	7. It Rains Tears for Children Lost

A/N: Once again, I love this chapter. It makes me cry and I wrote it! lol. It's actually been written for awhile I just kept forgetting to upload it. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Seven: It Rains Tears for Children Lost

Lucas was sitting in one of those po-mo chairs that Brooke insisted on having even though they were uncomfortable as hell. It was incredibly dark today. The only light that he had was the cracks of lightening that tore through the sky. He hadn't turned on the lights when he came home from work. He was soaked through and through from the rain and the only thing he could do was plop down on that five hundred dollar chair and stare out the window. He flicked the ash off his cigarette. Smoking was a new habit he picked up from Brooke. She had become a chain smoker and yet she still managed to keep the house smelling like Pine Fresh.

He hated Pine Fresh. He missed the sickly sweet smell of Glad air fresheners mixed with baked goods. He missed the soft leather couch that while lumpy and plain in appearance was great to relax in at night. He missed the butterscotch pudding that they had every Friday night as a treat and the home cooked meal Peyton so graciously made on rainy days even though she worked all day. She did it because he hated rainy days. He missed the annoying Golden Retriever, Spud. He missed Elizabeth, Anna and Marissa. Most of all he missed her smile when he walked through the door.

When did rainstorms start making him think of Peyton? Maybe it was the fact that he proposed to her during a rainstorm. Or maybe it was the fact that whenever it rained at night, she'd be the one holding him as he cried silent tears for Brooke. She was always there during those rainstorms. And now he was here and almost missing that embrace.

Brooke approached fresh from her shower, wearing a long white silk robe. She looked at the pensive look on her boyfriend's face and knew he was thinking of home. Maybe he missed his wife, whoever she was. Or maybe it was the kids. She hated herself for becoming this woman. She hated cheaters. It was the reason she had had her falling out with Peyton. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispered. Déjà vu? Lucas thought. Only this time he didn't say or do anything in response. She straddled his lap, blocking his view of the rainy window. If she thought that would stop his thoughts, it really didn't. He watched her carefully as she planted small kisses on his neck and nibbled on his ear. She was beautiful. No doubting that. Especially when she made that face right before she kissed him. It was the same face she made in high school. And for a moment, he could forget how much she had changed. And he could love her freely.

She took the initiative. Kissing him passionately on the lips. He responded immediately, like always. His hands crawling inside her robe. She abruptly stood up and led him to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. She was the one with all the power as she slowly disrobed him, kissing each piece of skin that was exposed by her actions. He watched with lidded eyes.

All he could think about was his wife. He didn't know why. He had made love to Brooke many times since he had arrived here and not once had Peyton clogged his mind like she did now. Brooke's actions reminded him of his last night with Peyton. The way she took control. His body was reacting on its own. He hadn't even noticed how far along he and Brooke had gotten. They were already moving as one, her whispering and moaning things in his ear. But none of it registered. His hands may have been touching Brooke, but flashes of his wife were the only thing he could see in his mind. He felt his heart beat begin to quicken and his body harden. He was almost there. But it wasn't Brooke bringing him closer.

"Peyton!" He screamed out as he reached his crescendo. It took a moment for his action to register in either of their minds. They stopped moving and stared into each others eyes.

"And here I thought you changed," she hissed rolling off him, "I guess your wife couldn't live up to precious Peyton either, huh?" He watched as she pulled on her robe. He called out the words softly as she approached the door of their bedroom, well…hers.

"Peyton's my wife," he said. Brooke turned back to him, staring at him in horror. Her hand immediately covering her mouth while the other one pulled her robe closer to her body.

"Peyton Sawyer?" she whispered. He nodded sitting up in bed.

"Six years is hard to forget, Brooke. Old habits die hard," he said in a monotone voice, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Tell me about it," she sniffled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know you never talk about her. I mean she's your wi-wife." She stumbled over the last word. She couldn't bring herself to say Peyton's name. It had been ok when Lucas's wife was just a nameless face, but now it was someone she knew and still cared about it.

"I left her for you. It's over with," he said somewhat coldly. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a huge sigh.

"Do you miss her?" she asked timidly, afraid it might set his unpredictable temper off. But he didn't know how to answer that. Because he did miss her. More than he thought he would. He felt pain and regret. And looking out that rainy window he thought of her and the unconditional love she showered with him. And what a disgusting person he was for walking away from it all.

"I miss my kids," he said changing the subject.

"You have three of them, right?" Brooke asked scooting closer to him. She embraced the idea of being able to talk about something so special to him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "My youngest is Marissa. She was only two when I came here. She's the prettiest little thing. Brownish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Oh and that smile. It made even your worst days better. And Anna's the middle child. She's the spitting image of Peyton, in looks and attitude. She's only four but she can already draw better than I ever could. My oldest well, she's my pride and joy." He looked up trying to keep the tears from falling, "You know parents aren't supposed to have favorites, but she is." Lucas let out a small laugh and Brooke chuckled along with him. "She looks just like me, Brooke. It's like staring in a mirror sometimes only she has the femininity that Peyton always had. And she's only six years old, but she already knows all this stuff about basketball and literature."

"Why'd you leave, Luke?" Brooke whispered.

"Because I love you and I missed you and I saw how unhappy I made Peyton."

"What about Peyton? You left her to raise those kids on her own. We're only twenty-five, Luke." She watched as he closed himself off to her again, lying down on the bed.

"It was a hard decision, but the right one in the end." Brooke looked at him incredulously.

"That's something Dan Scott would say."

"Like father like son, right? I guess I was just destined to follow in those footsteps." And at that moment his phone rang. Looking at the number, he had a choice answer it or let it ring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake entered Tree Hill's only 24-hour grocery store. It was 11:30 p.m. on a Sunday. The only other person in the store sans the clerks was an old man buying bread and beer. But the late night trip didn't bug him. A person who he cared about was in need of cookies and cream ice cream, pretzels and mustard. And it was his job to bring these things home to her. He never remembered Nikki being this bad with cravings. She liked pickles. He remembered that. But at the time, he hadn't really been living with Nikki to know what she craved.

He was living with Peyton now and had pretty much taken on the role of head of house these past few months. Elizabeth immediately fell in love with him. His years studying child psychology told him that she needed a masculine presence in her life to fill the void Lucas's leaving had made. However, Elizabeth was still too wary that Jake was going to get up and disappear to really let him know what was going on in her head. Marissa was so young that she treated him as if he was anybody else. Although he did get her to say a few more words including his name. And then there was Anna. The mystery. She didn't talk much to him. She liked him, he got that vibe, but her head was definitely some place else. She was a chatterbox when her mom was home, but when it was just him and the girls, she shut herself off.

"Hey Jim," Jake said, plopping his groceries by the cash register. The teller glanced over the items and chuckled.

"Had a feeling," Jim said, "Peyton again?"

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?" Jake could pick up the pity in his voice a mile away. He found it hard to ignore. He knew Peyton hated pity, but he was still so shocked to see how many people didn't find her situation odd. To Tree Hill residents, Peyton was six months pregnant living with a man who wasn't her husband while her husband was God knows where.

"She's ok. Six months along now."

"Good for her." Jake nodded, taking his bags. He walked all the way back to the Sawyer-Scott residence. It wasn't that far away from the store and he hated wasting gas on trivial trips like this. Especially since they tended to occur every night. He reached for the handle of the door, but before he could open it, it swung open on its own. A very pregnant Peyton appeared.

"Thank God," she huffed grabbing the bags from him, "It took you forever!" She turned and hurried off into the kitchen.

"You're welcome," Jake muttered to no one. He slowly followed her into the kitchen, treading softly so he didn't wake up the girls. There, he found Peyton making her own sundae which included four scoops of ice cream, crumbled up pretzels, chocolate syrup and of course a whole lot of mustard. Jake nearly gagged at the site.

"Don't look at it like that," Peyton said, not looking up from her sundae.

"Like what?"

"Like it's some disgusting thing. It's actually really good."

"I'm sure," Jake chuckled. He watched as a soft smile graced Peyton's face. Before long, it turned to a frown. "Where's your head at, Peyt?" he asked, eerily reminiscent of the conversation they had so long ago. The one that sent her tumultuous life with Lucas in motion.

"I was just thinking about when I was pregnant with Anna," Peyton sighed, "I made Luke eat these with me. He pretended to hate it, but after Anna was born, I caught him sneaking mustard on his ice cream." Jake and Peyton shared a chuckle before lapsing into a depressing silence.

"Here. Let me try," Jake said, breaking their somber moment. Peyton smiled and held out her spoon. He swallowed the spoonful and grimaced, "Peyt, that's disgusting! You and Lucas are both crazy." Peyton sighed, finishing her last bite. She mulled over his assessment of the situation.

"Yeah we are," She got up and put her bowl in the sink, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok," Jake said. Peyton tiptoed over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for getting me ice cream."

"No problem, beautiful."

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm too wound up to go to bed now. I'm going to watch some TV."

"Ok. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he said giving her a one armed hug. He watched as she tottered into her room, shutting the door behind her softly. He let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. If she only knew, how much he adored her maybe it would make it all easier. He had never lied to her. He wasn't in love with her, but he felt those feelings from junior year resurfacing and all he could do to repress them was remind himself that she was someone else's wife. And both he and Peyton respected those vows even if Lucas didn't.

He washed the dish Peyton had left in the sink before wandering into the living room and putting on the TV. He flipped through channels aimlessly. The only thing he could find was infomercials and old movies. He felt restless and antsy and he wanted so badly to feel calm again. But there was only one way to do that and it was too late to do it. Then again, she'd probably be waiting for his call anyway. He had been so busy with Peyton's girls he had forgotten.

"Oh screw it," he sighed picking up the portable phone on his right. He dialed the number rapidly before he lost his nerve.

"Hello?" a tired voice croaked from the other end.

"Nikki, it's me."

"Jake…It's 12 o'clock at night," she muttered.

"I didn't talk to her today," he said simply.

"Let me check if she's up." He heard movement on the other line. "She's up."

"Let me talk to her, then."

"Ok, but not too long. She has school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Nikki." He heard Nikki pass Jenny the phone.

"Hey daddy," Jenny chirped.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just finishing an English paper."

"Ten year olds have English papers nowadays?"

"Yeah dad and we also learn these brand new principles called science and math," she said with faux awe.

"Stop being a smart ass, Jenny."

"Hey! You shouldn't call your kids names. It can lead to emotional duress and scar them mentally."

"Have you been reading my books again?"

"Maybe," Jenny shrugged, "How's Peyton?"

"Good. I had to go get her ice cream and mustard tonight."

"Yummy. And how are the girls?"

"All of them are fine."

"Even Anna?" Jake chuckled at how much she paid attention.

"Even Anna." There was a brief pause in their conversation.

"You know dad, when you first said you were going to Tree Hill to help out Peyton I was really upset. I thought you were pulling a Lucas. Then, I thought it over and I realized something."

"What's that?" Jake asked nervously.

"I'm proud of you. Not many men would help out a woman in that situation especially if the child wasn't his. You're a good person." Jake felt the tears in the corners of his eyes and he shoved them back.

"Thank you, Jenny," he said sincerely. Jenny heard him sniff.

"Dad, are you crying?"

"No I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh! You are crying!"

"The proudest moment of a father's life is when he makes his child proud."

"How philosophical," Jenny mused.

"Quit it! I'm being serious, Jenny," Jake said. Jenny stop chuckling. "I was worried that when I came here it was the wrong decision, but as long as you're ok with it…"

"I am. Peyton needs you, and I'd be selfish not to share you with her. Besides, only three months until we move."

"I can't wait," Jake said, "I miss you guys so much."

"I'm just glad I get to talk to you. I don't think I could have done this without hearing your voice every night." Jake glanced up and saw the photos on Peyton's mantle. The first picture to catch his eye was of Lucas and his two eldest girls at the park.

"I can't imagine it either," he responded, his eyes never leaving the photo. At this point, Nikki cut in.

"Ok, you two, bed time," she said.

"Fine," Jake sighed dramatically earning a giggle from both of them, "Goodnight, girls."

"Night, Jake."

"Night, daddy." Jake hung up the phone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a head full of curls watching him.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Hi," she said meekly, as she emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" She didn't answer him, but she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Was that your daughter on the phone?"

"Yeah." Anna stayed silent for awhile and Jake knew not to push her for information.

"Do all daddies leave then?" she asked innocently.

"No," Jake sighed shaking his head, "I didn't leave my little girl. She had to stay behind for awhile."

"But you get to talk to her, right? Her mommy lets you talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"I wish mommy would let me talk to daddy," Anna mumbled, "I miss him." Jake looked over at the little girl. Tears were clouding her beautiful green eyes. She looked so much like her mother, frown and all. He let out a sigh. He had a weakness for Sawyer girls.

"How about we make a deal?" Jake whispered, "I'll help you call daddy if you promise not to tell mommy or your sisters about it." The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Sure, but you also have to promise not to tell daddy about the new baby on the way."

"Why?" Anna asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mommy doesn't want him to know. Can you promise me all of that?"

"Sure," the little girl nodded.

"Ok, wait here," Jake tiptoed into the room Peyton and he shared and grabbed Peyton's phone book on her desk. He brought it back out and sat next to the little blonde. She had the phone in her hand, waiting.

"Can I dial?" she asked.

"Sure, but I need to talk to your daddy first." Jake read the number to her and showed her what buttons to press. When she finished, she handed the phone to him, a huge grin on her face. The phone rang twice.

"Hello," Lucas answered quietly, confusion present in his voice. He was shocked to see this number calling him.

"Let's get one thing straight," Jake began, "I think you're a total asshole for what you did to your wife. And if I ever see you in person you can expect that you'll be living the rest of your life after our encounter eating through a straw. That being said, I know what it's like to not hear my little girl's voice. When Nikki took Jenny away, it haunted me every night. That's what makes what you did so despicable in my eyes. Because I wasn't given that choice. One day my little girl was just gone. But I'm a kind man. I really am. So I'm going to let you speak to your daughter." Jake handed the phone immediately over to Anna before Lucas could respond.

"Daddy?" Anna questioned. Lucas closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He couldn't even begin to describe how much he missed hearing that voice.

"Annie," he whispered.

"Daddy!" she said a little more happily.

"Hey little girl," he said, "How are you?"

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," he felt the tears building in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"I thought you might be sick and that's why you had to go away. Like grandpa Larry."

"No, sweetie. Daddy just," Lucas paused thinking of a rational way to explain it. But how could matters of the heart sound rational to a five year old? "Daddy needed to leave so that he wouldn't hurt mommy anymore."

"Mommy hurts more now that you're gone. If I even mention you, she gets sad and cries."

"It's better this way, honey," Lucas said. He was trying to convince himself more than he was her.

"Do you love mommy?" Lucas looked down at his wedding ring, taking his time before he answered.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why aren't you here? If you loved mommy, wouldn't you be here?"

"Because daddy screwed up and he's never going to be able to get mommy to forgive him for that."

"Are you ever coming back?" Anna asked sadly.

"I'll be home. I promise."

"Ok," Anna said, though Lucas could tell she wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry I left."

"It's ok, daddy. People always leave." It was at that moment Lucas realized how much like Peyton Anna was. He realized that she was already getting used to people leaving her. She was already building up walls and having trust issues. And the only one to blame was himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Don't say that," Lucas whispered, "Sometimes they come back."

"If you come back, I'll believe it."

"I'm coming back." There was a pregnant pause in which neither of them said anything.

"Daddy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. What is it?"

"Can you sing me that bedtime song you always sang me?" Anna asked, timidly.

"Of course," Lucas said, clearing his throat, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." His voice wasn't the nicest in the world, but that didn't matter to Anna. It was the fact that every night he sang that song to her. His voice was what put her to sleep before. He sang it two more times over the phone until Jake noticed her shallow breathing and picked up the phone.

"Ok," Jake whispered, as to not wake her, "She's asleep now. Goodnight."

"Jake!" Lucas called before he could hang up.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, asshole." They both hung up the phone. Lucas had a soft smile on his face. He was going to get back home to see his girls…and that included Peyton. He just had to figure out what his heart felt when it came to Brooke.


	8. New Life Waits Beyond That Gate

A/N: Hope you enjoy:) I had some trouble with Lucas's thoughts…but I think I pulled it off in the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter Eight: New Life Waits Beyond that Gate

This was going to be hard. Lucas knew that. He was, after all, still debating whether it was the right choice. His heart told him yes. But when it came to these two women his heart was always all over the place. If it wasn't Peyton, it was Brooke. If it wasn't Brooke, it was Peyton. Maybe he should just be alone.

He kept telling himself that he was going home because it was his duty as a father and as a husband. He had to go back. He couldn't be Dan. And as far as he was concerned, he still had a choice. Sure, it would be easy to pretend like he didn't. Like it was too late to fix this. But he refused.

Stubbornness was only half of it though. The other half was this aching in his heart. The one that called out for his wife's name. Not his kids. It was something he couldn't explain. He had loved Peyton, but he had never been in love with her. At least he never thought he was. But this feeling he felt now was the same feeling he felt when Brooke had first left him. Only when Brooke left him, Peyton's presence dulled the pain. His decision to marry her wasn't solely based on loneliness and fear. It was this feeling that she was always going to be there. This gut instinct that told him she was going to make everything better. And she had, to her best capability. He had taken it for granted though. He was so busy obsessing about his past and the mistakes he had made with one girl, that he didn't stop to realize the mistakes he was making with another.

He and Brooke had fallen out of love. It had taken him six months to realize it and another two months to figure out how to end it. It wasn't something they could control. They had grown apart. She wasn't the same Brooke Penelope Davis. That's not to say she was worse. The Brooke he had proclaimed as the one didn't spend almost twelve hours at work a day, chain smoke and rely on alcohol and sarcasm to get her through the day. The new her was stronger, more confident and better prepared for New York life. But Lucas wasn't looking for a New York life. As far as he was concerned, nothing beat a place like Tree Hill and he could never see this version of Brooke returning to her roots.

Currently, Lucas was sitting in a small café on the corner of one of New York's busier streets. He was waiting there to meet Brooke. It was one of the few places that was quiet. It also reminded him of home. The lady behind the counter had that warm smile that his mother so proudly wore.

"Ok, no offense, Lucas, but you called me out of a very important meeting, so this better be good," Brooke huffed as she sat down. She was dressed in black and white. Lucas could have sworn those were the only two colors she owned. He waited for her to settle herself. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I've been thinking," he began fidgeting with the handle of his coffee cup.

"You've been thinking about what?" Brooke said slowly. It felt like he was pulling teeth. He looked up at her slowly.

"I have to go home. I have to be with my kids and my wife." Brooke stared at him, her eyes void of any readable emotion.

"I see. So this was just what?" she asked lowly, "I little vacation from your boring everyday life."

"No I just-"

"Wanted better sex?"

"No."

"I don't get this Lucas. You said you loved me and that you wanted to be with me and I believed you. And if you wanted to be with your kids I can understand. Don't you remember why I left the first time! You wouldn't let me in and now six years later it's the same way."

"We've grown apart, Brooke."

"No we grew up. I turned into my mother and you turned into your father." Lucas pursed his lips and his grip tightened on his mug.

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what? The truth? You played two women, yet again. You conveniently forgot to mention that your wife was my former best friend. You left your wife and three young kids to come here and profess your love for me, only to turn around and decide that these past eight months have been nothing. So you broke two hearts. Good job," she hissed.

"I came here to figure out where my heart was at. To get the closure we both needed."

"And the fact you stayed eight months?"

"I was afraid of going home after I realized that you and I weren't the same," he whispered, "I broke Peyton's heart chasing something that wasn't there…" he looked down at his ring. Brooke covered his hand.

"And along the way you broke your own," she whispered. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"From the moment that you came to stay with me, I knew that you loved your wife. The way you stared at that ring whenever you had a quiet moment. You're in love with her. You're just in denial."

"She's never going to forgive me," Lucas said.

"Maybe it's not too late," Brooke said. But maybe it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been in this hospital bed for twenty hours now. It had started when she felt sharp pains in her stomach. Being eight months pregnant, she feared that labor pains were too soon, so she asked Jake to drive her to the emergency room just in case. She found out that she was indeed in labor. However, being in labor didn't mean the baby was just going to pop out. She had learned that the hard way with Marissa. Thirty six hours of labor for that little one.

But the doctors said she was close. Her rolling bed had already been moved to the delivery room. Nathan, Haley and Karen were sitting in the waiting room with her girls, awaiting some news on if the baby was born. Jake was by her side, playing role of father and feeling every bit of nerve that he felt when Jenny was born. This was it. She was getting closer. The doctors were asking her to push.

Pain shot through her lower half and up her spine. It was a sharp, twisting pain. One that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she breathed. Sweat was dripping fervently down her forehead and neck. Her hands were gripping the sheets of her bed, while Jake used a towel to wipe her forehead.

"Come on, Peyton, you can do this!" Jake said grabbing her hands. Her death grip tightened on his hands and he could feel her nails digging into his skin.

"I can't Jake. It's too hard," she breathed. Tears were mixing with the sweat and both were trickling down her face.

"You got to push, Peyt," he said.

"It hurts so much," she cried, "I'm not ready for this. It's only been eight months. I lost my husband and now I'm gonna have to raise four kids on my own! I can't handle it! I can't handle all of this!" Her breathing increased dangerously, almost as if she was hyperventilating. Jake could feel her hand shaking in his. She was going to pass out if she didn't calm down and that couldn't be good for the baby. He had to do something. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss wasn't a long passionate kiss. She didn't have enough energy for one of those. It was a kiss to prove to her life wasn't over. It was soft and gentle, and it felt like it breathed life into her. He didn't pull away until he felt her breathing stabilize. At that point, he leaned back and stole a glance into her emerald eyes. She looked as if she was in shock.

"Lovebirds," the doctor said, amusement in his voice, "I hate to break up this moment but I have half a baby delivered. I'd like to get the other half out." Peyton's eyes snapped forward to the doctor.

"Sorry," she said meekly, her breath still ragged from the pain. Jake found it funny that she was apologizing for something he had done.

"You ready to push now?" Jake asked softly. Peyton nodded, not looking at him.

"On the count of three, Ms. Scott," the doctor said. The words 'Mrs. Scott' ringing in his ears. She was still married. "One, two…three."

Peyton heaved her body forward and Jake instinctively placed his hand on her back to encourage her. A shrill cry was heard from the foot of the bed, and Peyton knew the baby was out. She leaned into Jake and he slowly shifted her so she was lying back down, his arm still around her back. They were so close that Jake's forehead was resting on hers. He gave her a soft smile.

"You did it," he said.

"We did it," she sighed, her eyes closed. "Thank you for being here." Her eyes snapped open to meet his. "I could never have done any of this without you."

"You're welcome," he said, "And about the kiss. I was just trying to-" She cut him off by pressing her lips softly on his.

"It's ok. I know why you did it. Consider that a thank you." They shared a soft smile.

"Ms. Scott, would you like to meet your son?" the doctor asked bringing the small bundle to her side. She nodded eagerly as the doctor placed the baby in her arms. She pressed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"He's beautiful," Jake said.

"Yeah he is," Peyton said, holding back the tears in her eyes. Lucas should have been here to see their son. She stroked the small tufts of blonde hair on the top of his head. She could already tell that he looked like Lucas. Call it maternal instinct. Jake saw the small tears start to fall down her cheek.

"It's ok if you're missing him, Peyt," Jake whispered, "He's your husband."

"Some husband," Peyton said as she let out a bitter chuckle. She looked up at Jake. "He should be here, Jake. It should be him holding my hand and telling me it'll all be all right."

"I know. I know I'm not who you want to be here, but I am," he said, pushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, "And I'll always be there for you." Peyton stared deep into Jake's eyes and saw and overwhelming amount of trust and love and honesty buried deep within them. She wished she could love him like that.

"Ms. Scott," the nurse asked, "Do you have a name for your son?"

"Jacob Joshua," Peyton responded immediately, her eyes never leaving Jake's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was packing his bags back at Brooke's apartment. He wasn't going to be able to get home for another two weeks. His job required a two weeks notice before transfers. Until then, he'd be staying in a hotel. He couldn't stay with Brooke. That would just be weird.

He couldn't work up the courage to call Peyton or his mom. He had been talking to Haley on and off this past month deciding whether or not he should come home. He had called her to tell her the news, but she told him she wasn't going to be his messenger. He was afraid to call his mother. He had shamed her so much, she had raised him so that he wouldn't turn out like Dan. But he had abandoned his family just like his old man. As for his wife, Lucas figured he'd just surprise her. He hoped and prayed that she'd forgive him. That her heart still loved him as much as she used to. Because he now knew that he loved her. That he was still in love with her. That the roots were there and that their marriage could grow. All they needed was a little time. But had he already run out?


	9. Blood and Tears

A/N: This chapter took forever to type up…I just finished and it's four in the morning…but I'm nice and I decided to update instead of going to bed. So if you like it, you better review! lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Nine: Blood and Tears

Peyton Sawyer sat at a table in her mother-in-law's café, her son nestled in her arms. She was currently feeding him while her girls watched her in awe. After two weeks, all of them were still amazed with the baby or more so the fact that he was a boy. The idea that they might have a brother instead of another sister never crossed their minds.

"Can I hold him?" Elizabeth asked, when Peyton finished feeding him.

"You just held him," Peyton chuckled.

"Baby!" Marissa shouted suddenly pointing at Jacob Joshua or J.J. as they affectionately called him.

"Well, she definitely learned a new word," Jake said sitting down next to Peyton. She handed him J.J. so she could stretch.

"Yep."

"Mommy!" Marissa tugged on Peyton's sleeve, "Park?"

"You wanna go to the park?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You want me to take her?" Jake whispered softly. He knew Peyton's mood was all over the place since she had the baby. She kept it all inside though for the sake of her kids.

"No," Peyton said, "Let's go together. I need to get out."

"Do you want me to watch J.J. while you guys are gone?" Karen asked as she came and refilled their coffee cups. Peyton smiled at her enthusiasm, "I still have the crib set up."

"Sure thing," Peyton said.

"We want to stay with grandma," Elizabeth said, pulling on Anna's arm. Anna nodded in agreement.

"More like you want to stay with the baby," Peyton smirked, "Fine. If it's ok with you, Karen?"

"Definitely."

"Ok," Peyton said getting up, "Let's go."

"Yay! Park," Marissa cheered as she pulled her mother out the door before she could even kiss her other kids goodbye.

"Here, Ms. Roe," Jake said handing J.J. over to Karen. He bent down and ruffled Anna and Elizabeth's hair. "Be good girls." Karen smiled at Jake's retreating back. He really was a good guy. He reminded her of Keith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town still smelled like sea salt and lavender blossoms. The sudden wind still brought goose bumps to his arms just like when he was a boy. And the people still walked slowly and talked even slower. It was the typical southern town, and he had missed it. He missed the fact you could take a deep breath and not miss a beat.

He drove down the streets with his windows down and the music playing softly. It was music he hadn't played since high school. Bands like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, the Ataris and most importantly Travis…their band. The song "Reoffender" came on and he found himself humming along with it, thinking of better, easier days. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he reached the stoplight by the park.

He glanced to the left and the first sight he saw struck him, causing a frown to fall upon his face. It was his youngest daughter, Marissa, sliding down the slide. He could tell it was her by her hair. It was that rare tawny gold color. The type that caught the sun and reflected back into your face. His little girl had grown so much, but it wasn't her that made him sad. It was the fact that as soon as her foot hit the woodchips, she ran into another man's arms, knocking him over. It was the fact that as Marissa went back up the slide, Peyton, his beautiful wife, walked over clad in a sweat shirt and jeans and pulled Jake up. They both chuckled before Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. Before he could see more, the light changed and he continued on to his mother's café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you bring those plates to the back Elizabeth?" Karen asked as she laid J.J. down in the crib.

"Sure grandma," Elizabeth said as she skipped into the back room. Karen turned to Anna.

"So Anna, what do you want to do while mommy's gone?"

"Nothing," the girl said brightly, "I'm waiting for daddy."

"You mean Jake?" Panic flooded Karen's heart. Anna couldn't be getting attached to Jake. Elizabeth was bad enough.

"No! Daddy!" Anna stressed, "He said he'd be home this week."

"Anna," Karen sighed, "Sit down." The little girl furrowed her eyebrows, but obliged nonetheless. "Why do you think daddy's coming back?"

"He told me." Karen looked at the little girl skeptically. She knew Peyton wasn't letting Lucas talk to the girls.

"Anna, your daddy's probably not coming back," Karen said quietly. The little girl blinked a few times.

"Yes he is!" the little girl shouted, "I know he is!"

"Anna-"

"He's coming back! He promised!" Just then, the café door creaked open, and the man of the hour stepped in.

"Lucas?" Karen said in disbelief. Anna's head snapped around.

"Daddy!" The little girl ran to him, and he scooped her into his arms as if it was a reflex.

"Annie," he sighed hugging her closely and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You came back," she whispered.

"I told you sometimes the come back, baby girl," he said twirling her around.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen hissed.

"She didn't think you were coming back," Anna whispered in his ear, "She thought I was lying." Luke slowly approached his mom, oblivious to the staring customers around him.

"Hey mom," he shifted the little girl in his arms.

"You show up after eight months and expect-" Lucas cut her off, wrapping his free arm around her and hugging her desperately.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out quietly, "I'm a terrible person. I'm not worthy to be your son." Karen wanted to be mad. She wanted to push him away, but he was her son. No matter what he did. She pulled him closer and felt the tears begin to fall.

"Oh Luke," she sighed, "Why? Why did you do this?" She pulled back and searched his eyes for an answer.

"I needed closure."

"Grandma, look what I found," Elizabeth said as she skipped out of the back room. The small charm bracelet she was clutching dropped out of her hands at the sight of her father.

"Lizzie," Luke said, a wide smile forming on his face. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Go away," she hid behind her grandmother's leg.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry," he said bending down so that he was eye level with her.

"No, you're not," she mumbled, the girl clutched tighter to Karen's leg.

"Yes, I am."

"You hurt mommy."

"I didn't mean to."

"You left! And I don't want to see you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice breaking at the sight.

"Liz, stop!" Anna yelled, "You're going to make him leave again."

"Good," Elizabeth mumbled.

"I'm not leaving ever again."

"You lie!"

"Elizabeth Peyton Scott!" Karen said, "Be quiet. You're going to wake…" She trailed off.

"Wake the what?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows furrowing. She was saved the task of explaining the two week old in the crib behind him. The door of the café swung open again. This time Jake, Peyton and Marissa returned from the park.

"Daddy!" Marissa ran over to him. Lucas's head snapped around and his eyes became locked with his wife's. He looked down in shame as he picked up Marissa in his free arm.

Peyton was shocked. She felt pain and anger all mixed in the pit of her stomach. There was fear there to. She wanted to yell, scream, cry and punch him all at once. And at the time, she wanted to run up to him and just hold him and kiss him. She wanted to make him promise he'd never leave her again. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to love him. All those emotions overwhelmed her.

"Peyton," Lucas said softly. She shook her head, confused at how sincere he sounded. She couldn't handle it, so she just turned around and left the café without a word. Lucas put down his little girls and went to follow her.

"Don't," Jake said, stepping in front of him. "She needs space."

"I need to talk to my wife," he hissed stressing the word 'my.'

"Your wife? Now she's your wife. Are you tired of playing house with Brooke?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know. This is between Peyton and me."

"That's where you're wrong. You and I have unfinished business." Jake's fists were curling into balls.

"Stay out of this," Lucas muttered, pushing roughly past him. Jake grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You're a cold, cruel-hearted bastard who abandoned your family," Jake said coldly before whispering the last part, "Just like your father." Something snapped in Lucas and without hesitation he cocked his fist back and landed a punch directly on Jake's jaw. Jake stumbled backwards and narrowed his eyes. Before Lucas knew it, Jake had charged him, pushing him back into one of the tables. Some of the older male customers jumped from their seats to separate the boys. They had become boys instead of men when they began their silly fight. There was a lot of cursing and yelling that followed as Jake had to be basically pried from Luke.

"Jake! Stop! You're hurting him," Anna cried.

"Daddy started this," Elizabeth said, "He hit Jake."

"Both of you quit it," Karen demanded. The boys struggled to break free from the men holding them back.

"This is not your family. She's my damn wife, Jake! I can see her when I want," Lucas said.

"Seven years you've treated her like shit," Jake yelled, "What am I saying? You fucking treated her like shit in high school! How many fucking times are you going to break her heart? You never deserved her and you never will!"

"Well that's too bad, Jake. All that matters is that she loves me, not you. And she'll never feel the way you want her to feel. I have her heart and that won't change."

"You smug, arrogant-" Their fighting was interrupted by a shrill crying. Both Jake and Lucas stopped struggling to break free from the men holding them back. Lucas watched as his mother walked to the crib. She picked up an extremely small baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. The café had become deadly quietly.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked quietly. He feared he knew the answer.

"Your son," Jake muttered. Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened them and slipped out of the men's grip. He took his son from his mother. Luke held J.J. close to his chest and stroked the small tuffs of blonde fuzz on the top of his head. He placed a small kiss on the crown of his head.

"He's so small," he whispered.

"Well, he's only two weeks old," Karen said, "And he was premature."

"He's ok though, right?" Luke said worriedly. Karen nodded. "And what did she name him?"

"J.J," Jake said quickly before Karen could answer. Jake's anger had subsided when he saw the look Luke got in his eyes when he saw his son. He didn't want to hurt him even more by telling him Peyton had named their son after another man.

"J.J." Luke repeated with a smile of his face. He touched the baby's hand.

"Luke you're bleeding," Karen said softly. Jake's college ring had caught his cheek, and now a drop of blood was dripping down his face. But Luke neither heard about it nor cared. He was too busy studying his son. A small tear escaped his eye and slid down his face mixing with the blood on his cheek.

"Let's go see mommy," Lucas whispered as the drop landed on his hand. Blood and tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat on the park bench, her knees tucked under her chin. She was rocking back and forth, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Her mind was racing. So many thoughts trying to gain priority over the other ones. On one hand, rationality. On the other hand, love. And love was never rational. It was painful and cruel. It was Peyton's worst nightmare. She hated love. She hated the fact that Lucas made her feel this way. That he had so much power over her. That a simple look could break apart everything she had built up with Jake. Her safe little family with a man who loved her, not a man who was obliged to say it.

"Peyton?" a soft female voice asked. Peyton felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Haley standing above her with her daughter, Natalie, in her arms.

"Hey Haley," Peyton croaked. Haley saw the broken look on her friend's face and immediately frowned.

"Natalie, go play on the slide," she said as she lowered the toddler to the ground. As the girl scampered off, Haley took a seat next to Peyton. They were silent for a while.

"You know, I knew that you never liked me as much as Brooke." Haley's head snapped to look at Peyton. She was studying her shoelaces as she talked.

"What do you mean? I liked you."

"As a friend, yes, but when it came to Luke, you were always pulling for him and Brooke. I don't blame you. You were his best friend and you just wanted him happy. Brooke made him happy." Haley bit her lip before she said anything. She didn't know how to respond.

"I'll admit that in high school I wanted Brooke and Lucas to work out," Haley said, "But that all changed when she left. I saw how you took care of him. How much you loved him. And I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. And I tried to tell him that."

"He's back, Haley."

"Luke?" Haley said, shocked, "Luke's back?"

"Yeah, he just showed up at Karen's today." Another pregnant pause passed.

"What did he say?"

"Not much," Peyton chuckled a little, "All it took was one word for me to realize I needed to get out of there. I just don't get…never mind."

"Peyton," Haley said warningly, "Let me in. What happened?" Peyton looked over at Haley and she saw that she could trust her not to tell Luke.

"I just don't get how he could sound so sincere. So heartbroken with one word. I was the one who was abandoned and yet he sounded so hurt."

"Maybe he realized what he gave up."

"I don't want him back, Haley," Peyton said sadly, "I don't think my heart can handle another break like that. Plus it's so much easier with Jake."

"But you don't love Jake like you love Lucas." Peyton closed her eyes and let a few tears fall down her cheek. She brought her hand up to her face and dug her nails into her forehead.

"Ugh," she groaned loudly, "I hate this! I hate this so much! He was supposed to stay in New York and let me pine from a far. I was supposed to raise our son with Jake and pretend like it didn't hurt. He came back out of duty and when he finds out he has a son, it'll be the only reason he stays!" Haley pulled Peyton's hands off her face. She saw that a small cut had opened up on the top of her head.

"Don't do this to yourself," Haley whispered pulling her close.

"I'm tired, Haley," she cried as she wrapped her arms around Haley, "I'm so tired of this pain. It's not fair."

"I know honey." Peyton felt a drop of blood trickling down her face mixing with her tears.

"Oh no," Haley whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked sadly as she lifted her head back up.

"He's here." Peyton looked to the entrance of the park and sure enough Lucas was walking through, his son in his arms. She immediately wiped her face of all the unnecessary liquid. Blood and tears.

"Haley," he said as he approached the two, "Can you give Peyton and I a second?" Haley looked over at Peyton who nodded. Haley got up, gave Lucas a quick hug and went to find Natalie. Lucas sat down in the spot Haley had previously occupied. There was so much to say and so little words to find at that moment. Where to start?


	10. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

A/N: This chapter took forever to get just right. Like six rewrites, but that's mostly because of my perfectionism when it comes to dialogue. It came out how I hoped! I'm proud of it! And because I'm so in love with how this came out, I'm asking that you please review even if you usually don't. Reviews fuel my writing fire! 

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Ten: What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

The silence was so deadening between them. Lucas didn't know where to begin, where to start. Apologies were due. He knew it, but the words were stuck in his throat. He noticed that she refused to look at him. Her eyes were glued to ground, watching her feet shift woodchips away from her spot.

"He's beautiful," Lucas said, breaking the strained silence. Peyton looked up Lucas. He was staring down at the baby in his arms. Her eyebrows furrowed seeing the cut on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Peyton asked as she brought her hand to his cheek to wipe the blood off. He leaned into her touch, and his eyes involuntarily snapped shut. He exhaled before opening his eyes and watching her movements.

"Little fight with Jake." Peyton smirked a little, a move not missed by Lucas.

"You don't look so good," she said.

"You still care about me."

"Of course I do," Peyton wiped the last bit of blood away. She pulled her hand away and looked down, ashamed by her feelings. She hated how much she loved how soft his skin felt against her fingertips. She hated how much his voice lingered in her ears. How she'd remember each and every word he said today until the day she died. How her last thoughts would probably be about this very man.

"I have so much to tell you," he said. Peyton frowned.

"I don't want to hear any of it," Peyton said shaking her head, "It'll hurt too much."

"I promise it won't hurt." Peyton let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding.

"If you tell me that you're madly in love with Brooke, that you want to divorce me and marry her, and get your kids every other weekend, I'll be heartbroken to know you've moved on. If you pretend like you love me, if you whisper the same words you did on that rainy night we got engaged, I'm going to know you're lying just like you were last time. You're lying because you feel it's your duty to be here with the kids and I."

"I never deserved you Peyton," Lucas said, "I never deserved a woman half your worth. And I always knew that. Even in high school when we were just dating-" Peyton snickered.

"We never dated, Lucas."

"Well when we had our little…"

"Tryst?"

"Yeah, that's the best way to put it. I knew you were too good for me. You were destined to be with someone better. Someone who was perfect like a Jake."

"This isn't about Jake," Peyton said quickly, "This is about how you abandoned me for Brooke, the woman you love-"

"I don't love Brooke."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I loved who she was. I loved the old Brooke. The girl we knew in high school. And I loved her differently than I thought I did. For years now, I've been thinking that Brooke Davis was my world when in reality, she was nothing more than a memory. A memory I was afraid to let go of." He took a deep breath. "Brooke hurt me. She hurt me more than she'll ever know. She just got up and left one day without any warning-"

"Sound familiar?" Peyton whispered.

"I left to get closure."

"You left because you wanted Brooke. You left because you don't love me, and you never have. I was just…there. And that was good enough. I could have been any girl."

"No that's where you're wrong," Lucas said cutting her off, "You couldn't be any girl. You may not believe this but when proposed to you it wasn't just because I was afraid of being alone. I loved you. I still do love you." He was trying to look in her eyes when he said it but she kept her head down, her eyes focused on the laces of her shoes.

"Not in the way a man is supposed to love his wife," Peyton shook her head.

"Now I know that I do love you that way."

"It's too late, Luke." Lucas brought his free hand to her chin and tipped it up to face her.

"It's never too late, Peyton." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She felt pain as soon as those lips brushed over hers. All the anger and the regret over her life with him was boiling in the pit of her stomach. It twisted and rose up and settled in her chest, right over her heart. Warm lips, cold heart was all she could think.

"No," she muttered against his lips, "I don't want you. I don't want the man you've become. I don't want Brooke's leftovers. I deserve better than that." All lies. She wanted him, but she knew she had to be strong, for her kids and for her own heart's well being. She closed her eyes.

"I'll never deny you deserve better than me, Peyton. I've treated you like crap, but I want a second chance. I want to prove to you that I love you." He kissed her again, a little more forcefully than the last time. She didn't move her lips. She refused to kiss him back, and yet she could feel that it meant something. It meant more than all the hundreds of thousands of kisses that had made up their sham marriage combined. Ignore it, she thought, just ignore it.

"No," she hissed pulling back, "Not again. I won't be that woman again."

"All I want you to be is my wife."

"I gave you six years of that!" she said coldly, "You threw it away for the woman who left you! I thought you were different! I thought you understood what it felt like to have people leave! But you obviously didn't get that."

"I made a mistake, but I needed closure Peyton. If I didn't go there, I wouldn't have realized how much I wanted you."

"You want me now, but for how long, Luke? Until Brooke comes around again."

"It's you. It's always been you."

"And you've had a funny way of showing it! You never touched me unless we had to put on a show. We only slept together when you had an urge, and afterwards you couldn't even look at me. I was the one who cried myself to sleep at night every night."

"I'm sorry Peyton, but you have to believe me when I say I want it to be different now. I know what I did before was wrong but I'm in love with you. I know it." She wouldn't look at him. No. She just wouldn't. She looked down at her son and sighed.

"I don't trust you. And for our children's sake and for my heart's sake I want you to let me go," she said taking her son from him gently.

"Let you go?"

"Divorce me," she said painfully, "Please." She was almost begging him not to fight for her. She wanted him to give her an easy way out, but she knew better. Lucas Scott didn't give up.

"I'm not giving up. Not after six years." Peyton closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Lucas," she said as she reached over and pecked him on the cheek. As she got up, he grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him.

"Peyton, we still haven't figured out any of this."

"Yeah we did. I have a broken heart. You did it. It's over," she tried to sound cold and indifferent but it instead it came out tired and broken. He knew better than to try and follow her now. Tomorrow, he would try again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake Jagileski was a good man. A great man. He was a hard worker who spent his spare time balancing his own family with his adopted one. He had just come from visiting his daughter and her mother at the apartment they now owned. He had took of there right after the whole Lucas confrontation. He needed to clear his head. On his way back, he swung by Karen's and picked up Peyton's kids…all of them. Apparently, Peyton had dropped off J.J. with Karen and left without a word. He couldn't say he didn't expect it.

The thing that made Jake such a good man was the fact that he didn't have to do what he did. He didn't have to watch Aladdin with Elizabeth and Anna or read Marissa her bed time story or give J.J. a bath and bottle and put him to bed. He did it for Peyton. He did it because those kids needed someone stable in their life. To make up for the father who had abandoned them and the mother who could barely make it through the day without crying. Jake was their rock. The dependable one. The nice guy who knew in his heart he'd finish last. But that didn't stop him from doing what he did.

He was just sitting down to watch some TV when the clock struck nine. The kids had been in bed for about an hour and he had just finished washing the dishes and tidying up the place. He was exhausted. Today was supposed to be his first day off for spring break, but he had spent it working. Fighting with Lucas. Painting Jenny's new room. Chasing around seven year olds. He had to admit he enjoyed it though, even the hitting Lucas part. 'It was well overdue,' he thought to himself as he tipped a beer up to his mouth. He wasn't much of a drinker but Peyton let him keep a six pack in the fridge for those tough days. And today was one of those days. He glanced at the door. Where was Peyton? He sighed and turned on CNN, hoping the news would numb his mind from worrying.

As if answering his question, the door swung open. Peyton stumbled inside, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. She mumbled some sort of curse under her breath as she tried to remove her shoes only to trip and grab the front room table to support herself. Jake immediately set his beer down and ran to help her. He placed an arm around her waist and held her.

"Peyton?" he asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"Jakey! Hey," she cooed. He could smell the mixture of vodka and gin on her breath.

"Have you been drinking, Peyton?" he asked softly as she was able to slip out of her shoes.

"Do you really blame me?" she muttered a smile on her face. Her finger traced his jaw line, "This sucks."

"It's been a rough day, but that doesn't-"

"How am I supposed to trust him?" Peyton cut him off, "He lied so much before. And now he says he loves me! He's been gone eight months…close to nine. I'm just supposed to take him back and pretend like nothing happened." She rambled off after that, the words no longer coherent, rather obscured by emotion and drunkenness.

"Peyton," Jake said firmly cupping her face with his hands, "Are you ok?"

"No, Jake," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "No, I'm not ok." Jake nodded.

"Come on," he said softly, "Let's get you to bed."

"You take such good care of me," she mumbled, "Always protecting me from myself. And my kids…you're so good with my kids."

"It's my job, Peyt."

"I wish he didn't come back," she slurred, "I think you and I would have been fine. You know…I was gonna ask you to marry me at the park today. I saw how you were with Marissa, how you got that twinkle in your eye like you had with Jenny when she was little. It wasn't the same but it was close. I wanted to marry you right then and there. You make my family so happy. You make me happy." Jake didn't say anything, just watched her as she stumbled forward towards the bedroom. She caught the edge of the carpet and almost fell again and he once again, rushed to her side and pulled her up.

"Be careful." She turned to face him and before he had a chance to say anything she reached up and kissed him, pulling his face as close as possible. She broke away quickly.

"I love you. I want you to know that," she said, "I love you a whole lot."

"I love you too," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't love you as much as you deserve. I'm sorry that when this is all said and done I'll probably go back to being Lucas's fucking little housewife…You deserve better than me anyway." She tried to walk away from him but he turned her back around.

"Hey," he said, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. If anything I don't deserve you." A tear escaped from Peyton's eye.

"When you say things like that, it reminds me even more why I don't deserve you. God! Why did I have to fall for a man who doesn't love me? Why couldn't I love you like I love him!"

"Lucas loves you," he said painfully, "I can tell."

"He can't," Peyton sighed as she rested her head against his chest, "That would be fair…and my life's not fair, Jake."

"Maybe it's time for a change." She just grunted in response, and Jake knew that she was falling asleep on his shoulder. So he scooped her and carried her to her bedroom. He dressed her in her nightclothes, not allowing his hormones to kick in even a bit in the process. He placed her in bed and held her close to him. And before he closed his eyes he said a prayer to God that she'd be ok. It's what he did every night. Because that's who Jake Jagileski was. Peyton Sawyer's caretaker.


	11. Breaking and Entering in Your Own House

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This took forever to type up and get just right. I'm still not sure if it's right though. Hope you like it though! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Eleven: Breaking and Entering in Your Own House

"Coffee?" Karen asked to the sleep deprived man slouched over her café's counter. He simply nodded his head without looking up. "Rough night?"

"Haley wouldn't stop talking," he said, the exhaustion evident in his voice, "And I don't mean like normal Haley rambling because that usually trails off. She spent all night bitching about Lucas, worrying about Peyton and feeling bad for Jake. She must have come up with every single scenario possible for what was going to happen. Finally I just told her that it was none of our damn business what happens with them. She got so mad she pushed me off the bed and I spent the rest of the night being lectured about my insensitivity."

"Oh, Nathan," Karen sighed pouring a tall cup of coffee. He took a big swig and put the mug down.

"Am I totally wrong?" Nathan wondered.

"No. You're just married to Haley. You should expect it. She likes to meddle."

"Yeah well I'm tired of meddling. I just want to sit back and let Peyton figure out her own life. Plus she keeps wanting to get Peyton and Lucas back together and I don't." Karen looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Karen," he said softly, "But after everything he's done I don't think he deserves Peyton's forgiveness. He just got up and left her with all those kids. It's not right."

"People make mistakes." The owner of the voice was a female, but her voice was slightly unrecognizable. Nathan turned to look at the woman. Nikki. Nathan took in her appearance. He hadn't seen her in almost ten years. She still had her long shiny black hair and she still wore too much mascara for a face that was already pretty enough without it. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a black Aerosmith t-shirt. "People get their priorities mixed up. They're blinded by fear and lust." She took a seat on the stool next to him.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Nikki?" he smirked.

"Yeah I would," Nikki sighed, "But I got a second chance with Jake and Jenny. And I was much worse than Lucas. He probably deserves the chance more than I did."

"Probably," Nathan joked. Nikki glared at him and pushed his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Nathan," Nikki chuckled. They both shared a laugh, "Do you remember the easier days? Before the kids and the broken marriages and the broken hearts."

"You mean freshman year making out in my car?"

"Yeah," Nikki reminisced. "Before Jake."

"Before Peyton."

"Before Haley. That's for sure. You were such a jackass back then."

"Yeah and you were a total tease. I couldn't even get past second base."

"I was saving myself for someone worth it."

"Jake I'm assuming?" Nikki didn't say anything, just sipped her coffee.

"He's a good man." She said finally after a good pause.

"Yeah he is."

"He deserves a girl like Peyton. It's too bad that she's going to go back to Lucas."

"You talked to her already?" Nathan asked, befuddled.

"No. I just know. It's the way all women are. We fall for the bad boys."

"Ha! Lucas isn't a bad boy!" Nathan said.

"Oh I trust your opinion. You just ooze machismo," Nikki said sarcastically.

"He's not."

"He treats her like shit. That makes him a bad boy."

"That's beside the point," Nathan said waving it off, "Peyton's not desperate enough to take him back."

"It's not being desperate. It's called following your heart," Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"She's gonna wind up with Jake. He takes good care of he."

"Care to place a bet on it?"

"We are not betting on my sister-in-law's happiness!"

"Chicken," Nikki muttered, knowing he wouldn't take it.

"Fine! You're on!" Nikki smirked at him. He had changed a lot since high school, but some things always stayed the same.

"Twenty bucks says that Peyton and Lucas are renewing their vows within the year," Nikki extended her hand, "Shake on it?" He accepted her hand.

"No way in hell that'll happen."

"We'll see, Scott," Nikki said paying for her coffee. She turned and went to leave the café.

"Hey Nikki," Nathan called. She turned around.

"What?"

"It's good to see you again."

"You too." She left and he turned to see Karen smirking at him.

"What?"

"You two had a past, then?" Karen asked.

"Not really. We just got along when we were younger," Nathan said, "Her dad and my dad both worked in cars. There were a lot of boring dinner parties. We were the only kids."

"Never saw that coming," Karen admitted.

"She's better now though then when she was a teen."

"So are you."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"You are. We all grow up. Some of us become better people. Some of us, worse."

"Which is Lucas then?" Nathan asked quietly. Karen didn't respond for a moment, just stared at her intertwined hands.

"He's trying to figure that out on his own." Nathan nodded.

"You're right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas trudged up the front steps of his house. Well, his wife's house at least. He had spent the night at his mother's house. He couldn't sleep a minute. The night was passed thinking about Peyton, wondering what she was doing, if she was thinking about him. He had gotten up early, showered, shaved and dressed for success. He wasn't planning to sweep her off her feet. He knew he needed to a plan. A small envelope that came in the mail that morning had given him his answer. He had checked Peyton's mail too and sure enough she had gotten the same little envelope. And with a simple phone call, he had set it all in motion.

He approached the door and contemplated knocking or ringing the bell. Instead he took out his key and tested if it still worked. It did so he softly opened the door. Was this breaking and entering? No. It was his own house. He had paid for it. The first thing he saw was their dog, Spud, asleep on the couch. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Great guard dog," he muttered.

"Daddy?" a voice from his left said. He looked and found Anna at the kitchen counter with her sister, Marissa.

"Hey girls," he said softly, "What are you two doing up by yourselves?"

"We're waiting for breakfast. Lizzie's going to make cereal." He watched as his seven year old wandered back from the pantry with a box of Cheerios in her hand. She climbed the stool and kneeled on it so she could reach the counter.

"Good morning Lizzie," he said as he entered the kitchen. She ignored him. He sighed and grabbed the box out of her hands pouring three bowls.

"I can do it myself!"

"Stubborn, like your mother." He grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"You're mean," Elizabeth complained.

"Yeah, I'm just terrible." He slid her and her sisters a bowl of cereal each.

"I'm gonna go tell mommy…or Jake."

"Mommy or Jake?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow, "Jake's here?"

"Yeah he sleeps with mommy," Elizabeth said nonchalantly.

"In the same bed?"

"Yep," Anna said, "Aunt Haley says it's wrong but mommy says it's totally ignorant."

"Innocent you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice screeched suddenly from the kitchen entrance. Lucas looked up and found his wife clutching her robe close over her short red silk nightgown.

"Well aren't you just looking sexy this morning," Lucas said smoothly. Peyton blushed but didn't let it affect her reaction.

"What are you doing in my house!"

"Our house, Peyt," Lucas sighed, "Our house."

"It hasn't been your house since you left, and it won't be your house for long," Peyton muttered as she stepped past him to grab some coffee. As she reached up onto the top shelf of one of the cabinets Lucas stepped behind and put his arms on either side of her trapping her there. She slowly lowered herself from the tippy-toe position feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Keep telling yourself that," Lucas whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on her cheek. "You know you love me." Peyton turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Back off," she hissed pushing him in the chest. He held onto her hand when it touched her chest.

"Darling, don't be so mean."

"Don't call me darling. Don't walk back into my house and pretend like everything's gonna go back to normal."

"I didn't like normal, Peyton."

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing in my house?" Peyton asked softly.

"Obvious answer would be I'm staring at my wife," he whispered, "Not so obvious answer is that I'm here to inform you we're going to a wedding."

"What?"

"Bevin and Mouth sent out invitations to there wedding, and I called this morning to tell her we were going."

"You didn't," Peyton whispered, her jaw almost on the floor at the news and her eyes narrowed. Seeing their mother like this, all three girls slipped out of the room.

"She seemed awfully surprised to hear I was coming. She said you had told her when they first got engaged that I become a celibate monk in Tibet."

"She didn't pick up on the sarcasm," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well I talked to Mouth and he said he'd love to see us both there. And he said to tell Jake that he can still come too. Would you like me to go tell him myself? He's in my bed correct?"

"Our bed…as in Jake and mine," Peyton rubbed her forehead. Lucas glared at her.

"How's it feel sleeping next to someone else?" He couldn't help it. The words just flowed out of his mouth. The jealousy was flowing through his veins.

"I don't know. How'd it feel for you?"

"Do you love him?" Lucas asked, he was wringing his hands unconsciously. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Does he have your heart? Can he tear down those walls you build up when you've been hurt? Does his kiss make you melt? Can he-"

"No!" she yelled, cutting him off, "He's not you, ok!" Lucas stared at her as she shook violently. "Just like I wasn't Brooke." Lucas opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off. "But you know what, he's here, Luke. He holds me at night. He takes care of me." Lucas pulled the wrecked woman into his arms as she broke down into tears. Her sobs echoed in his head as silence otherwise enveloped them.

"I want to take care of you," Lucas finally whispered into her hair, breaking the deadening silence. He kissed the top of her head over and over again, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. She was too tired to push him away.

"I'm tired of you hurting me," she sobbed, "You really hurt me."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was hurting you being here."

"You were," Peyton admitted, "But I wanted you to change. I didn't want you to leave."

"If I hadn't left, I would have never known how I really felt about you." She shook her head against his chest.

"I'm afraid of being with you, Luke. I don't think it's a good idea." Lucas pulled away from her still holding her shoulders and searched her eyes. They stood there for awhile, just trying to read each other and failing miserably. The sound of a throat being cleared broke their trance. Peyton and Lucas's eyes snapped up to Jake who was standing at the entrance way to the kitchen with J.J. in his arms. Lucas let go of Peyton's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go," he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Peyton nodded half heartedly, and he knew her head was someplace else. He reached over and squeezed her hand, offering her a small smile.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. She smiled shyly back at him. Why was it that she believed it when he said it as opposed to when anybody else did? She watched as he slid past Jake, his eyes lingering on his son.

"Hey daddy," Anna asked running down the hall before he could exit the kitchen.

"Yeah Annie?"

"Can you take us to school?" Lucas looked up at Peyton who sighed.

"Do you want to take them?"

"I'd like to if it's all right with you."

"It's their last day before Christmas break. They only go for two hours."

"I can pick them up too then. I have the day off."

"Good then Jake, you can come with me to the doctor for J.J.'s check-up."

"Sure," Jake said quietly. They all stood there as Anna took off to gather her sisters for school. Awkward silence encompassed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're at school with Anna," Lucas said as he helped Marissa out of the car. Marissa smiled at him.

"I grew up!"

"Yeah you did." Lucas sighed. He had missed so much in their life already. "Okay, Annie and Marissa," he said hugging both of them, "Be good. Don't give your teachers hell."

"Okay, daddy," they both chorused before Anna took Marissa by the hand and led her inside. Lucas turned, ready to face his sulking oldest daughter. He climbed back into his car and glanced in his rear view mirror. Elizabeth had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. When she squinted her eyes like she was doing now, she was the spitting image of him. He took a deep breath.

"So, how's school?" Lucas asked. Elizabeth looked up at him blankly. She didn't respond. Lucas shook his head.

"What are you learning?" Still nothing.

"Come on Lizzie," Lucas begged, "Tell me something."

"I'm not going to talk to you, she said firmly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could take back the fact I left, but I can't."

"I don't care if you take it back."

"Well how long are you gonna ignore me?" Elizabeth sighed and bit her lip. She went from looking like her father to the spitting image of her mother in a moment.

"How long were you gone?"

"Eight months."

"Tell me when it's been eight months." Lucas sighed at her attitude.

"I love you Lizzie." No response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It wastes time…And I'd rather be high…Think I'll walk me outside…And buy a rainbow smile…But be free…They're all free…So maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home…So maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home."_ The words echoed through the kitchen as she waited for her kids to come home. The song reminded her of Lucas. He had found his way home. Or at least that's what he wanted her to believe. And she slowly was starting to believe it. Her reverent silence and studying of the song was broken suddenly.

"J.J.'s down for his nap," Jake said in a low voice from the kitchen entrance. His words caused her to jump back a little. Jake had the week off and he was leaving soon to spend the day with Nikki and Jenny. He still hadn't said a word about the scene he walked in on in the kitchen that morning. They only talked about J.J.

"Thanks Jake." A pregnant pause passed where they just stared at each other. "Are you going to see Jenny and Nikki now?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded rolling up his sleeves.

"Cool. Will you be here for dinner?" Jake nodded. He went to the sink to wash J.J.'s just finished bottle. Peyton went back to her drawing.

"Hey Peyton," Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to talk about what happened this morning?" Peyton sighed and stood up. She approached him as he turned off the sink and turned to face her. They now stood face to face, eye to eye.

"He just said a lot of things to me and now it seems we're going to Bevin's wedding."

"But isn't that-"

"I know. I don't think he knew that though. He probably didn't read the invitation," Peyton chuckled, "So like him." Jake shared her smile though not as enthusiastically.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Well I have to go to the wedding now. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I meant about you two."

"I don't know. I just feel like-" Peyton began, but she was cut off by the opening of the front door.

"Mommy! We're home!" Anna called. Peyton left Jake standing in the kitchen and went to greet her kids. Lucas was there too, but she chose to ignore him for now.

"Hey girls! How was school?"

"Good. We made these," Anna shoved a sparkly paper snowflake ornament into her mom's hands. Peyton stared at it. Once again, her daughter had made something that could pass for a 14 year old's art.

"This is beautiful!" Peyton said in awe.

"Look what Marissa and I made mom," Elizabeth showed Peyton her and her sister's ornaments for the tree.

"I love them all. Why don't all of you go put your ornaments on the tree." The girls nodded and ran into the living room leaving Lucas and her alone.

"So how was it?" Peyton asked, politely.

"Fine. It was nice to talk to Anna and Marissa."

"And Elizabeth?" Peyton said, quirking an eyebrow at the fact he didn't mention his eldest.

"She won't talk to me." Peyton nodded.

"She'll come around."

"I hope so." An awkward silence settled over the two of them. Lucas stared at her. She was so beautiful, inside and out. He couldn't help it when his eyes became transfixed on her lips, her hair, the curves of her face. Peyton felt his eyes on her even as she stared down at the floor.

"Listen, Lucas," Peyton said finally finding the courage to break his trance, "Bevin and Mouth's wedding is a week from Saturday."

"What?" Lucas said, his eyes snapping up from her lips to her eyes. "How's that possible? The invitations came out today."

"Those weren't invitations. They were reminders. The invitations came out two weeks after you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I made an ass of myself by calling Bevin and Mouth, huh?" Peyton couldn't stop the chuckle that burst from her throat.

"Just a bit," she laughed. "But I'm sure Bevin won't mind if you come."

"What about you? Will you mind?" Lucas asked seriously. Peyton shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"I don't care either way."

"Were you planning on taking Jake?" Lucas asked, the jealousy evident in his voice.

"No," Peyton said, trying not to smile at his jealousy, "He was going to watch the kids for me. I was supposed to let Mouth know this week."

"Well would you like me to accompany you?" Lucas asked timidly. Peyton bit her lip.

"Pick me up at four," she said.

"Ok," Lucas said, smiling from ear to ear, "Well, I should go." He quickly kissed her on the cheek before she could protest, and walked out the door. His sudden smile and kiss made her uneasy.

"This doesn't change anything, you know?" she called after him. He turned and nodded. She slowly shut the door seeing it.

"You're right, Peyton," he whispered to himself, "It changes everything."


	12. Who Has the Upper Hand?

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. But this is one long ass chapter. Also, it's a little sexual so if that stuff bugs you…I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Twelve: Who Has the Upper Hand Now?

She flattened her skirt for the thirtieth time that hour. She was nervous sitting and waiting for Lucas to pick her up. She hated staying idle. It made her think about Lucas, more specifically she overanalyzed his actions and words. She was an emotional wreck. She hadn't seen Lucas since he asked to take her to the wedding. They had talked a little over the phone, arranging times for him to see his kids, but she was always at work when he picked them up and dropped them off.

Was it so wrong that she wanted to impress him tonight? She was determined to make him regret every moment he hadn't wanted her. According to Haley, the outfit she was wearing definitely did that. She had chosen a pale pink skirt that just skimmed her knee and a matching silk sleeveless top. The outfit clung tightly to her curves, but was loose enough to leave some room to imagine. Her heels were not too high. She was making sure Lucas would still be taller than her. All in all, she looked hot, especially for a woman who had given birth to four kids.

"Knock, knock," Jake called from the other side of her door.

"Come in," Peyton replied. Jake entered her room. Since Lucas returned, Peyton and Jake's relationship had been strained. He still lived with her and slept in their bed, but they didn't talk much and if they did, it was about the kids. It reminded Peyton of her relationship with Lucas before his leaving. Only difference as Peyton knew Jake loved her.

"How do I look?" Peyton asked.

"Beautiful, as always," Jake said with a smile as he took her shaking hands. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm nervous," Peyton explained.

"No shit."

"It's just…I want to look perfect."

"You are perfect, Peyt," Jake said pushing some of her curls back of her face, "He's gonna love you."

"It's not about him," Peyton lied.

"It always is. Even when it's not," Jake said softly. Peyton nodded knowingly before wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back.

"I missed you," Peyton said.

"I just saw you a half hour ago," Jake chuckled.

"I meant I missed this. The hugs. The closeness." Jake pulled back and held her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"I pulled away because I have to make sure you can stand on your own. I want you to be strong enough to deal with Lucas."

"I guess it really is always about him."

"I'm still here for you, babe. And I still love you. You'll be happy with Lucas."

"Jake, why does it feel like you're making this choice for me?"

"Peyt, don't give me false hope. We've always been honest with each other. So, I need you to tell me if there really is a choice or if you've already chosen him."

"I'm just giving him a second chance." It was a devious answer. Peyton knew that. She had pretty much made her choice, but she wasn't ready to let Jake go. It was selfish. But it was also self-preservation. She still wasn't sure if Lucas was being sincere when he said he loved her. If Lucas hurt her again, she would need Jake to fall back on.

"Ok," Jake nodded, "That seems fair." The doorbell rang before another word could be exchanged. Peyton's eyes darted around the room.

"I can't do this," Peyton said wringing her hands.

"Yes, you can, babe." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, "You'll be fine." Peyton nodded unsurely as Jake headed for the front door.

"What are you going to do today?" Peyton asked as she exited the room behind him.

"Umm," Jake said, "I was going to take the kids to Karen's. She mentioned needing help decorating the café for Christmas. I figure the kids would enjoy that."

"Good idea," Peyton said stretching her arms. She looked at her bare left hand and panicked, "Oh shit! I forgot my wedding ring! Let Lucas in while I grab it." Peyton scurried back to her room while Jake sighed and opened the door. There was Lucas Scott, in all his glory, wearing a neat black tux. Jake surveyed Lucas's overall appearance. A background in psychology aided him greatly in reading people. And he could tell that Lucas was nervous. His eyes were darting around the room, he had shoved his hands in his pockets quickly, and he kept shifting his feet.

"Lucas Scott," Jake said disapprovingly. He let Lucas step inside.

"Jake." There was no emotion in Lucas's voice.

"Peyton just went to grab her wedding ring. She'll be right out," Jake said turning to leave. He paused and turned back, a smirk on his face, "If you forgot, that's the thing you wear on your left hand to prove you're committed to someone. I know you have issues with the whole "c" word."

"I'm still wearing mine," Lucas said darkly, "See!" Lucas showed him a finger as proof.

"Wrong finger," Jake said unamused.

"Oops," Luke lowered his middle finger and instead pointed to his ring finger, where a white gold band glittered. "There you go."

"You're a child." Jake rolled his eyes. As he did, Peyton returned from her room.

"I hope you boys were being good." Lucas was basically speechless at the sight of her, his jaw glued to the floor. His eyes scanned over her body. She looked beautiful. She looked sexy. He just wanted to take her right there in the front room, whether or not Jake was watching. He watched as she and Jake said their goodbyes. Unfortunately, it was all in slow motion with the sound off in his mind. He saw Jake leave, and they were suddenly alone. She gave him a shy smile.

"Hey Luke," she said softly.

"You look…perfect," He stepped forward and leaned down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks. You look pretty sharp yourself," she said fixing his tie.

"Where are the kids?" he managed to stutter out. The scent of her perfume was assaulting his senses, and his eyes were fixed on the sharp curve of her neck.

"Nathan and Haley took them to visit your dad. I was hoping we'd catch them before we left."

"Nathan and Haley aren't going to the wedding?"

"Just the reception."

"Oh," he said as she stepped back.

"So?" she asked.

"So…"

"Shouldn't we leave now?"

"Oh! Yeah we should," Lucas nodded.

"Am I making you nervous?" a sly smile spread on her face.

"Extremely."

"Good." Peyton chuckled as she walked to the door. Lucas followed her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The church was packed with friends and family. Masses of white and pink flowers clung to the ends of each pew. White satin dipped from pew to pew. A line of men assembled at the front of the church awaiting the bridesmaids dressed in flowing pink dresses. The bride stood at the back in her poofy white dress, a glowing smile on her face.

Peyton watched as the bridesmaids processed in. She always pictured Haley and Bevin and Brooke walking in at her wedding. Next came Bevin escorted by her dad, and Peyton closed her eyes envisioning what it would have been like for her to walk down that aisle with her father. She looked up at the altar, where a beaming Mouth waited, wearing a smile that only a man who truly loved his wife could wear. She glanced over at Lucas who was watching Bevin with a small smile on his face. She never got the beaming husband. She never got the pleasure of having her dad walk her up the aisle. She never got bridesmaids. And most importantly, Brooke was not at her wedding. Instead she had unintentionally ruined it.

Lucas saw the look that haunted his wife's eyes. She looked tired and sad. He had caused most of it. The worry. The fear. The feeling that she wasn't worthy of anything. He hadn't even given her a proper wedding. He watched the sad smile that graced her face as she watched Mouth remove Bevin's veil and stare into her eyes. That was love. The type of love she wanted. The type of love he had been searching for. The type of love he felt now for the woman at his side. He just wished she trusted him. He didn't blame her for worrying about his intentions. How could she trust someone who had broken her so many times before, lied to her constantly and probably most disappointingly, left her. People always left her. And long ago he had promised he wouldn't leave. She had promised the same. Only one of them lived up to that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize that Mouth and Bevin were already getting ready to exchange vows.

"Marvin and Bevin have come here today to join in the union of marriage before God, their friends and family. They have chosen to write their own vows." The priest motioned for Bevin to start.

"Marvin," Bevin began with a soft smile, "I've never been good with words and I'm not really that smart-"

"Bev, you're brilliant," Mouth interrupted.

"Thank you," she blushed squeezing his hands that were in hers, "But my point is I didn't know exactly how to explain my love for you. To this day, I'm still trying to figure it out." Bevin paused to take a deep breath. "When you and I first met, I was the ditzy cheerleader and you were the quiet guy who was Brooke Davis's lackey." Peyton tensed at the name, and Lucas looked down shamefully as Bevin continued, "And we were never really close but that al changed during freshman year at college. It was just you, me and Sk-Skillz," she stuttered over the name and froze. Mouth leaned in close to her ear and whispered something. She shook her head in response and continued, "When Skillz was taken from me, I thought my life was over. There was nothing left to live for. He had left me alone, unwillingly of course, but that didn't make it any easier." Another pregnant pause passed where everyone's mind lingered on the man, Skillz Taylor, who had passed away suddenly almost five years ago. "I didn't think I could ever love again after that. But that didn't stop you from loving me and taking care of me. Even when you weren't sure I'd ever love you back. And eventually my pain ebbed away, and I got my closure. And there you were waiting for me. And I thank you for teaching me to love again. It's one of the reasons I know I will always love you." At this exact moment, Peyton and Lucas stole a glance at each other and wound up locking eyes. It was their story only some of the details had changed. Lucas reached over and rested his hand on her thing, his eyes not leaving hers. Peyton tensed slightly, but she didn't shake his hand off like she intended to. Instead she just looked away. Lucas traced a small circle there trying to get her to relax. When she finally did, he smiled. Mouth began his vows.

"Bevin," Mouth said, "I have loved you for so long now. I mean even when you were with Skillz. But I loved you enough to know that the most important thing was your happiness. I stayed back and smiled at you two because it made me happy seeing that beautiful smile. I always believed in fate. In the idea that if you and I were meant to be, it would happen. I just wish more than anything that it hadn't happened this way. But we made something out of it, didn't we?" Bevin and Mouth exchanged a quick smile before they continued on, "Even when I doubted your love, I never doubted mine, and I never doubted we would find our way. That if I gave enough time, you would see what I say and feel what I felt." It was at this moment, a tear slid down Peyton's cheek as she listened to Mouth almost retell her story in his own words. She glanced over at Lucas and saw that he was watching Mouth intently. She brought her gaze to his hand still lingering on her thigh. Slowly, she slid her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. Lucas felt the sudden contact, and his eyes snapped up to her face. They stared at each other as Mouth said his last words.

"I knew you'd realize we were meant to be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to turn your attention to the dance floor where Marvin and Bevin will share their first dance."

Lucas and Peyton clapped loudly from their table as Bevin and Mouth began to waltz to "I'll Be." The lights on the dance floor dimmed drastically creating a blanket of darkness lit only by the moonlight shining through the glass ceiling and the candle lights surrounding it. It was very romantic.

"I love her dress," Haley said as the clapping died down. Lucas and Peyton had been placed at a table with Nathan and Haley.

"It's gorgeous," Peyton nodded, "It kind of looks like your dress."

"From which wedding? First or second?" Haley asked.

"Rub it in," Peyton joked.

"Hey! Your wedding was nice," Haley said. She immediately wanted to take back the words.

"It wasn't bad," Peyton said softly as she sipped her wine. Lucas surveyed her carefully.

"It was bad," he admitted, "You deserved better." Peyton smiled a bit at him.

"Well truer words were never spoken," Nathan said crossing his arms, "Speaking of better, how's Jake?" Lucas glared at his brother, and Haley kicked her husband under the table causing him to flinch.

"He's fine," Peyton answered uncomfortably, "A little busy with Jenny and Nikki."

"That's good. He's a good guy."

"Yeah he is," Lucas said, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. Peyton gave Nathan a look as he feigned innocence.

"Peyton, I'll be right back," Lucas said as he stood suddenly.

"Ok," she nodded watching as he headed outside to have a cigarette. He still hadn't totally broken the habit.

"Nathan," Peyton hissed.

"What? It's not like I lied."

"Listen Nate and listen good," Peyton said in a low voice, "The only person who's allowed to make Lucas's night miserable is me. And as far as I am concerned, Luke is still my husband and Jake is a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D Friend!"

"Fine," Nathan sighed disappointingly. He looked out to the dance floor. "Hey, how about I make it up to you with a dance?"

"But this a pretty fast beat."

"So?"

"You suck at dancing."

"Oh is that a fact?" Nathan raised an eyebrow before standing up and offering Peyton his hand. "Come on Sawyer." Peyton smirked and accepted the offer.

Lucas walked back and saw his wife dancing to some upbeat oldies song with. He thought it might be "Shake Your Body" by Michael Jackson. He loitered by the DJ booth, a soft smile on his face. His eyes were captivated by the way her hips swayed to the music, the way she lightly flipped her hair over her shoulder, the way her legs twirled around the floor.

"I have a request," Lucas said suddenly to the DJ.

"Sure thing. What do you have in mind?"

"Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith."

"Is it for anyone special?" Lucas smirked and whispered something in the DJ's ear. He nodded and set up the song.

"All right everyone this next song is dedicated to Goldilocks from Rakeboy." Peyton blushed bright red when the song reached her ears. Peyton's eyes darted around the room looking for Lucas. There he was leaning against the DJ table. Their eyes locked for a second and Lucas slowly made his way over to her.

"It's our song," Peyton whispered.

"I know. It's why I picked it."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course, I did."

_Flashback_

"_So how does it feel to be Mrs. Lucas Scott?" Lucas asked as they made their way home to their apartment. They were on their way home from the courthouse, the ink on the marriage certificate barely dry. Peyton reached up and touched her sore cheek. It had been bruised from the accident._

"_I feel the same," she said shrugging her shoulders. An awkward silence settled for a moment, "How does it feel to be married to me?"_

"_Not bad," he smirked. The old, fun-loving Peyton would have reached over and slapped in good fun, but the new brooding Peyton just smiled lightly and looked out the window. His smile fell quickly. "I'm sorry you didn't get a big wedding like you wanted. Maybe we can renew our vows like Nathan and Haley did after Joshua's born."_

"_You mean Elizabeth," Peyton said patting her stomach._

"_Sorry Peyt. You're having a boy."_

"_I think you're wrong," Peyton said, smiling. He loved to see her smile._

"_Well how about we settle this," Lucas said, "I'll turn on the radio and if the song is sung by a band starting with the letters A-M then it's a girl. If it's N-Z, it's a boy." Peyton mulled over it for a second._

"_Ok." Lucas reached down and turned on the radio. "Don't Want to Miss a Thing" was just starting._

"_Aerosmith," Lucas said nodding his head._

"_I believe I win," Peyton said, "We're having a girl."_

"_You know what else this means?" Lucas said._

"_What?"_

"_This is our song." Peyton's eyes met his and she nodded. _

_End Flashback_

"We did have a girl, you know?" Peyton said.

"You cheated though. You knew that 97.1 was having their all Aerosmith hour."

"Oh well," Peyton sighed. Lucas offered her his hand.

"Dance with me, please." Peyton took his hand as he led her to the darkest corner of the dance floor. She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder as he interlocked her right hand in his left. His arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers lingering on the small strip of exposed skin between her skirt and top. She took a deep breath and when she let it out, it grazed Lucas's neck. They swayed in silence to the beat.

About halfway through the song, Lucas couldn't handle the power she had over him. Every shift of her hips, every move of her fingers made him fall more and more under her spell. The spell he'd been fighting for seven years. Well more like eleven years if you counted high school. Now, the images flashing through his mind were things definitely not appropriate for their setting, but he couldn't help it. His mind was a haze, clouded by deep rooted love and lust.

"You know what I was thinking Peyton?" he whispered softly as he pulled her slightly closer.

"What?" she said, trying to ignore the shiver that ran up her back when his words vibrated against her ear. He bent his head down to her ear.

"I love you," he said, "More than you'll ever know."

"Don't ruin this," she said softly. He knew she was cracking.

"You know what else I realized," he said as he stroked the small piece of exposed skin on her back. "We've never actually made love." His lips were now almost stroking her ear with each word. She tried to cover the fact that her breath was catching in her throat, but it didn't work. "I mean we've had sex, but we've never made love. I think that I could prove how I much I love you if you let me show you." He planted a couple small kisses on the curve of her ear.

"That's just lust." Peyton sighed turning her head to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, everyone was in their own world. Unfortunately the moment she turned her head, she gave Lucas better access to her neck. His lips landed where her jaw and neck met right below her ear.

"No," Lucas mumbled into her skin, "It would be love. I'd start by kissing you softly, almost too lightly. It would be so soft you'd wonder if my lips were even touching yours. Then, I'd be a little more forceful, my tongue sweeping over yours, tangling them together."

"Lucas-"

"Kisses down your neck. My tongue spelling out my name, claiming you as mine forever. Next, I'd undress you slowly, enjoying every moment of it."

"Lucas Scott, this isn't the place," Peyton whispered. She was enjoying this way too much. The words she'd never heard from him before. But this was inappropriate. Lucas didn't stop though, not when he could feel her caving more and more each second. She'd take him back.

"God, Peyton, my hands would be everywhere, touching and caressing every part of you I could find. My lips would work their way over your collarbone, down your chest and stomach, the inside of your thighs. I'd want to taste every part of your skin."

"Oh please don't do this," Peyton closed her eyes. Lucas brought his lips back to her ear and whispered in a very husky voice.

"And when I buried myself inside you, I'd watch your every movement. The way your lips part and your eyes flutter closed. I'd move so slow it would almost be too tortuous. When you screamed name and dug your nails into my back, I would whisper I love you over and over. And when it was all over, we'd do it again…and again." His hand creeped further and further up her back, underneath the thin layer of pink silk. She suppressed a moan. She would not cave. Not here in front of all these people. No way.

"Lucas! Quit it," she hissed in his ear. He simply smirked and pulled her closer.

"What this?" His hand went higher, now resting at the bottom edge of her bra. He boldly slipped his thumb under the edge and traced a small circle there. She was lucky it was so dark on the dance floor or she was sure everyone would have seen her shiver and part her mouth just a bit.

"What do you want from me, Luke?" she managed to breath out. He leaned close to her ear.

"Only you, Peyt." She looked into his eyes as he pulled back and for the first time since those stolen moments of junior year she saw a fire beneath them and it was directed towards her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. It had been too long. Nine months. No sex. No touches. No real kisses. She needed it.

Without hesitation, she pulled Lucas off the dance floor and out into the lobby. She followed the twisting staircase all the way up to the private changing room reserved for the bride. She had snagged the key on her way out while Bevin was busy chatting up her guests. As soon as the door was shut, she pushed him down on one of the chairs and straddled his lap. She looked into his eyes as her fingers traced the outline of his face, his eyes snapping shut at the sensual movements. He was taking in everything. The way her hips grinded and shifted over his lap. The way her fingers felt like flower petals dropping gently on his cheeks and nose and forehead. The way her breath was hot against his ear.

He opened his eyes when her movements stopped. She was just looking at him and he feared she was thinking about consequences or the past. And that wasn't good. So, he pulled her head down to his and kissed her fervently. That kiss was all she needed. Her hands snuck under his shirt, her nails raking his back and chest. He hissed into her mouth causing her to giggle and pull away from his kiss. Her sudden coyness didn't deter him. As she leaned her head back mid-chuckle, he took the opportunity to attack her neck with his mouth. She shifted again on his lap, trying to get closer and he let out a groan. He could hardly contain himself now.

"What is this, Lucas?" she asked softly as he now nibbled on the sensitive spot behind her ear, the one where her jaw line ceased.

"This is our reconciliation," he murmured into her skin.

"What do you want from me?" she slid her hands over his belt and then his bulge before letting her fingers trail back up. He shuddered in anticipation.

"Right now?" he asked with a smirk.

"From us…What do you want from us?" He looked at her seriously now. All foreplay and teasing aside.

"Just give me a date," he said, "One date to prove to you that I love you." He leaned back in and kissed her neck again.

"Ok," she nodded. He worked his way down her collarbone.

"So where were we?" he said. Peyton sighed and pulled herself away from him. She got off his lap and straightened her dress. Lucas looked at her in shock.

"I was leaving," she said. She went to the mirror and looked herself over.

"What? Why? I thought you just said-" Lucas spluttered.

"If you thought I was just going to let you back in, Lucas, you thought wrong. You have to suffer somehow and I'm sure this is one way."

"Peyt-" Lucas pleaded.

"Maybe after our date next Friday you'll get lucky, and you can prove just how much you love me" she smirked as she turned and left the bathroom. Lucas headed for one of the stalls to finish what Peyton had started. She had left him high and dry. She was a cruel tease. But she was **_his _**cruel tease. And he loved the fact he could still say that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home wasn't as awkward as it could have been. They talked about old music and TV shows and times spent on the beach during that summer Brooke didn't exist. When friendship was enough for them both. When he watched her walk up to her door, Lucas still wished that he could just be with her. That he could go to sleep with her in his arms. It wasn't just about sex. It was about everything she made him feel. The things that had died when Brooke left. The things that didn't even resurface when he saw Brooke again. The fire had been lit by Peyton.

"Pick you up at seven then?" Lucas yelled out his window.

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight, love." Lucas took off.

Peyton tiptoed inside. It was late and she didn't want to wake the baby. She slipped out of her shoes and threw her purse on the couch. A "oomph" echoed through the room. Peyton jumped back a little startled. Peeking over the top of the couch, she spotted Jake pulling himself up from sleeping position.

"Hey Peyton," he said as he stood to face her and stretched, "How was it?"

"Great." Peyton nodded.

"Good. The kids are in bed and J.J. won't need a bottle for another two hours." Peyton began to head to her bedroom and Jake followed.

"Hey, why were you on the couch?" she asked turning back around causing him almost to run into her.

"I was…" he seemed distracted by something over her shoulder. She turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. She turned back and found him staring at her. "I was waiting up for you. To make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"And things with Lucas?"

"We're good." It was like pulling teeth suddenly to get any information out of her. This was the girl who had always been so open and honest with him before. They were silent as they entered the bedroom. Jake got into bed while Peyton went to shower. All the while, he thought of the red mark on her neck. Lucas had already reclaimed her. He was loosing her to Lucas.

Who really had the upper hand? Was it Lucas? Was it Jake? Or was it Peyton? Or maybe just maybe…they were all tied up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so review…oh and if you think Leyton's rushed, don't worry…not all blue skies ahead…I promise…I'm thinking five or so chapters left…it depends.


	13. An Explosion of Epic Proportions

A/N: Ok, this chapter was very long…and it took forever to write. Also, there's some swearing so if that bugs you…piss off!! Lol jk!! Just skip over it! Enjoy! And please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Thirteen: An Explosion of Epic Proportions

Lucas stared at his cup of coffee, stirring the mocha liquid back and forth with his plastic spoon. His other hand was supporting his drooping head. His eyes were squinted in concentration or maybe it was from brooding. His pouting thing lips would suggest the latter. For a man who was being given a second chance, he looked awfully depressed.

"Hey tiger," Haley said cheerily as she sat down next to Lucas.

"Hey Hales," he said not taking his eyes off the cup. Haley studied him for a moment.

"Ok, what's going on with you? Peyton's giving you a second chance, and you're sitting here brooding. I expected this from Nate but not you." Lucas let out a small chuckle.

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something," Haley pressed, "What's bugging you?" Lucas took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"I want our date to be perfect." Haley waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"And…"

"And I don't know how to make that happen."

"Just be yourself," Haley said, "Well, just not the asshole self that left her. The sweet caring self is the one she fell for. Although she did-"

"Haley, you're rambling."

"Sorry. My point is Peyton's not really about the material stuff. She's about…well, you." Lucas smiled at the words.

"Yeah, but I want to make this grand gesture."

"Well you always were the romantic type."

"Exactly. Except I'm totally out of ideas."

"Use them up on Brooke?" Haley joked. Lucas glared at her. "Joke! It was a joke!"

"Not funny."

"How about you take her to the place you first fell in love with her? Nathan did that for me a couple anniversaries ago."

"Yeah," Lucas said, contemplating the idea. He could remember the first time he fell in love with her well. Suddenly a plan was coming together in his head. "Is it supposed to rain soon?"

"No clear skies ahead. Where are you going?" Lucas was already up and almost out the door.

"Preparing for my date," he shouted back as he shut the Café door.

"But your date's not until tomorrow," Haley said to no one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's just a date. It's just a date. She had to repeat the words over and over to convince herself that's all it was. In reality, it was much more. She was giving him a second chance. She believed in her heart he had changed. That he loved her.

She had lied to Jake about tonight. She had told him that it was just a business meeting. The guilt was consuming her though. She needed to tell him the truth. But she knew he'd be mad, angry, upset and maybe even heart broken. His reaction was not something she was looking forward.

Just at the thought crossed her mind, Jake snuck into her room. She was sitting at her vanity dressed in a short black skirt and crisp emerald green blouse. Her massive curls had been smoothed into gentle waves that rested timidly on her chest. Currently, she was applying eyeliner. Her lips had already been painted with a raspberry colored gloss and her eyelids packed with a shimmer of neutral powder.

"You look stunning for a simple business dinner," Jake said suspiciously. Peyton sighed putting down her make-up.

"It's not a business dinner," Peyton said, "It's a date."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I lied, Jake."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I figured you'd get mad like you are now."

"I'm only mad that you lied to me."

"So you're not mad I'm going out with Lucas?" Peyton said confused.

"What the hell?" Jake hissed, "How am I supposed to answer that?"

"Honestly, Jake! Just be honest!" Peyton yelled.

"It's a lose-lose situation, Peyt! If I tell you I'm mad, I'm being irrational seeing as he's your husband. If I'm not mad, it sounds like I don't care."

"Just answer me! Are you mad?"

"Yes! Yes I'm mad!" Jake exploded, "Because you've lied to me and not just about this date! You told me I had a chance when you knew I didn't!"

"Jake-" Peyton said reaching out to him.

"No, Peyton," Jake retracting from her touch, "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of pretending that you love me."

"But I do love you. I just-"

"Love him more. So I can treat you like the princess you are and he can cheat on you with your best friend and you'll always choose him. I was stupid to think otherwise."

"Jake, I-"

"Save it," he said coldly, "I'm moving out tomorrow." Peyton opened her mouth to respond, but Jake kept talking, "I'll still watch the kids tonight because I unlike your precious husband know how to keep a promise, but I'm taking them to Nikki's."

He turned, ignoring her spluttering attempt to answer his accusations and left her alone in her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Tears wedged into the corner of her emerald eyes, threatening to ruin her make-up. Pain, the dull aching kind, had settled into her chest. She had just cut out and isolated the one person who had always been there. The one person she could count on. But the choice had been clear since Lucas returned. Lucas or Jake? You can only have one. So now she had to hope Luke's intentions were true. That she could let him back in. And that he could do the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas arrived at their house at exactly six sharp. Normally, he just let himself into the house, but today he rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her. She answered not long after, a shy smile on her face. He loved her smile, the way it lit up her eyes.

"Hey Luke," she said fidgeting nervously with the cuffs of her blouse.

"Here," Lucas said handing her a bouquet of over a dozen white long stem roses, "These are for you."

"Oh, Luke, they're gorgeous." Peyton touched the delicate petals before inhaling their scent. She headed to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"They're almost as gorgeous as you," he said loud enough for her to hear.

"Sweet talker!" she yelled back, a grin on her face. She returned not long after and surveyed Lucas's appearance. He was wearing a black sports jacket an white dress shirt, the top few buttons were undone. He had his hands shoved in his black trouser' pockets. He was dressed very sharp.

"So," Peyton said, "Am I under dressed or over dressed?" Her hands were fidgeting again, and Lucas couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked when she was nervous.

"Come here," he said, extending his hands. Peyton eyed him skeptically, but nevertheless slowly accepted them. He pulled her so that she was flush with him, tucking their hands behind his back. She tipped her head up so she could see him. They both shared a goofy grin before he bent down and lightly skimmed his lips against hers. She leaned forward to deepen it but he pulled back. Then, he tried to do the same but she wouldn't let him. After what seemed like forever, they both pushed forward at the same time, a gentle smack echoing in their ears. When they pulled away, Lucas pressed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"You're perfect, Peyt. No need to change." And for once in her life she believed it.

"So where are we going?" Peyton asked.

"A nice restaurant and then afterwards, it's a surprise," Lucas said. Peyton wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lucas laughed heartily.

"Well knowing you," Peyton began, but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Come on blondie. I don't want to miss our reservations."

He led her to his car, opening the door for her and not resisting the urge to touch her bottom as she hoisted herself up into the SUV. She turned around as he shut the door and gave him a look, which he just grinned at.

"Did you touch my ass?"

"Maybe," he said slyly as he started the car. The car ride was different. She wasn't used to his open and honest talk. The way he told her about work, and not just in that polite way he used to before. He really took the time to explain what was going on, giving anecdotes about what his co-workers were doing. Or the way he listened about her magazine work and even asked questions about her. She loved how he asked about the kids. How he wanted to know everything about J.J.'s birth. And she hated the sad smile that graced his face when she explained how nervous she was and how Jake was there.

Jake was there. She repeated the words in her mind as a small silence passed between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was lingering. Jake was the wild card, the unexpected element of this whole thing. Lucas didn't know how Peyton felt about him. Peyton didn't know how Lucas thought of him. If she could keep Jake in her life, without Lucas thinking something more was there. Jake was so important and the fact that he hated her right now killed her.

"Jake's moving out tomorrow," she said finally as they pulled up to the restaurant. She didn't tell him for any cryptic reason. She didn't want Lucas to move back in or profess his distaste at Jake being in the house in the first place. She just needed to talk about it. To tell someone. The guilt was eating her alive. Lucas could tell something was wrong so he simply nodded choosing his words carefully.

"Really?" It allowed her to simply nod back or expand. Or more basically to trust him or to hide.

"He says I've made my choice."

"Have you?" Lucas said as he turned off the car. All the noise, the soft alternative music, the gentle rumbling of the engine even what seemed to be the mumbling of the people eating outside the restaurant seemed to fade away. And all that was left was Lucas and Peyton. Awaiting an answer.

"Yes," she said after what seemed like forever for both of them. "But I never wanted to hurt him, Luke. The look in his eyes…" She trailed off. This was a terrible thing to be talking about on your first date.

"He'll get over it, Peyt. I know Jake. He just wants you to be happy and if you're happy being with me, then he'll accept it," Lucas said. The words seemed so perfect he almost gasped to realize they came from his own throat. He was good with words, but that made him good at bending them and twisting them to make what he sounded seem real. Never before had he achieved such beautiful bluntness and honesty.

"You're right," Peyton nodded, proud of him. Proud of his honesty. Proud that he didn't result to cheap shots. And most of all proud that he understood how much Jake meant to her. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about Jake. Tonight is about you and me." She moved to open her door and stop this absurd conversation, but he grabbed her wrist gently. She turned to look at him and met his piercing gaze.

"Jake is a part of you," he said simply and yet so difficultly, "You don't need to cut him out of your life to make me happy. He was there for you when I wasn't."

"Thanks." It was all she could think to say.

"You're welcome," he nodded before adding, "Besides I have nothing to worry about. I'm much cuter than him." Peyton burst out laughing at the absurdness of his statement. Well it wasn't that absurd really. Lucas was cuter in her eyes.

"You're a goof," she said getting out of the car. Lucas followed suit, and soon they were walking side by side.

"Yeah but I'm your goof," he said slinging his arm around her shoulder. She shyly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"That you are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The table they were given was in the back corner. It was a mahogany booth with maroon leather seats and a table that had strange flower patterns embedded into it. One might almost think it was too tacky for such a nice restaurant. The music was soft, a man with a crooner's voice sang of love and clouds and all those good things musicians sing about to make money. The music wasn't real, but Peyton enjoyed it nonetheless. Music was music to her. Lucas wasn't listening to the music. He was too busy studying his wife. The way her mouth moved with each word she said. The tapping of her fingernails to the beat during those small silences they had. The way she smiled unconsciously at the old couple celebrating their seventieth anniversary in the corner. She was just perfect.

They were seated close to each other, their knees knocking every once and awhile causing her to blush. Whenever it happened he just wanted to groan. He couldn't contain himself. She was just so…beautiful and alive. He couldn't believe how he missed it before. How blind he was to her. To everything she stood for. To everything she was composed of. And yet…how great was it to fall in love with her all over again? Just like high school.

He just wanted to touch her. To see if she was real. It felt like such a dream. He had to know she existed. He took a chance and placed his hand on her knee. He expected her to tense but she didn't. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing them above the table and resting them between them.

"How are things with you and Elizabeth?" she asked, very suddenly. He hadn't been expecting that from her.

"Not good," he said sadly, "She won't forgive me. She won't even talk to me when we go out. She just…stares."

"She'll get over it," Peyton reassured, tracing a small circle on the back of his hand.

"What if she doesn't, Peyt? What if she grows up to hate me? What if she sees me like I saw Dan?"

"Dan didn't come back, Luke," Peyton said softly. He looked up at her. It was her own way of saying 'you are not your father' without blatantly saying it. He reached over and gave her a soft peck on the lips, taking her off guard.

"You really think she'll forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course. You're too honest not to forgive." Were they still talking about Elizabeth, Lucas wondered. They were staring in each others eyes waiting for something else to be said. Just then, the waiter arrived with their meals, and they untangled their hands to grab their plates.

The moment was gone. But not forgotten. Not in the least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the food was fully digested and the check was paid, he led her to the car promising her something grand. She almost wanted to laugh at his eagerness, but she didn't. She was intrigued. Lucas was always such a romantic. She was excited to see what he had in store.

"Ok, so here's the thing," he said when they had both settled into their seats, "I need you to wear this." He handed her a blindfold.

"Why?" She asked holding the blindfold out in front of her.

"It's a surprise." Peyton rolled her eyes, but obliged nonetheless. He made sure she couldn't see anything, making a bunch of funny faces in front of her. When she didn't giggle, he turned on the car and began driving. He finally reached the Rivercourt, parking the car and reaching over to kiss her on the cheek.

"We're here," he said. She reached up to take the blindfold off, but he blocked her. "No not yet."

"But we're here…"

"Stay there." He got out of the car and came around to get her. He opened her car door and picked her up cradling her in his arms.

"Lucas!" she cried, "You don't have to do this."

"Quiet you," he hushed. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and accepting the ride. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before he let her down in the center of the court.

"Ok, now may I take this off?" she asked once her feet hit the ground.

"Yes but you have to promise to look at me and me only," he said.

"Fine," she sighed. He smirked as he leaned forward and undid the blindfold. She blinked a few times getting used to the shining light coming from the street lamps. Then she stared at him. "We're at Rivercourt."

"I know."

"This isn't very shocking. You love it here."

"I first fell in love with you here," he said, "I mean I loved you before that, but I fell in love with you here. Right here. It was right after my accident. I had been panicking thinking that maybe you didn't love me. Maybe you regretted us. I mean you had said you were fine, but I didn't know for sure. Then, I saw the heart you drew. And my heart clenched. I felt so good because it was if you poured out everything you felt onto this court. In your own way, you said what you couldn't say. And now…I want to return the favor." Lucas stepped aside.

"Oh Lucas," Peyton whispered in awe. There in the center of the court was a large flaming heart drawn in green and blue. In the center were the letters PES. The heart was wobbly and off-center and the flames were uneven, but she didn't care.

"I can't draw very well, but I tried. I made it green because it's your favorite color and blue because that's mine. I know it's incredibly cheesy and lame but…I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. This is how much I love you." Peyton looked up at him, tears in her emerald eyes.

"I love you too," she said pulling him into a giant hug. Lucas held her tightly. The two just stood there in silence, basking in each other's presence. Everything else just sort of faded away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in for coffee?" she asked as they pulled up to their house. He smirked internally but kept a calm, composed appearance for her to see. He simply nodded.

"That would be nice." Peyton smirked at him.

"You think you're getting laid."

"What?" he said, quite taken a back.

"You have that look in your eye."

"I was thinking no such thing," he said unconvincingly. Peyton just rolled her eyes and headed for the door. He stood frozen by the back end of his car.

"You coming or not?" she called turning back to him. He smiled locking his car and jogging to catch up with her. They were soon inside the house, which felt like an oven.

"Do you have the heat on or something?" He looked around the living room.

"Yeah well Marissa gets cold easily."

"So about that coff-" He never finished his statement. He saw his wife struggling with the buttons of her shirt. His mouth dropped and he looked quite like a fish out of water.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said catching his eyes, "I have a tank on underneath this. I'm just hot." She fumbled with another button. "God these are too small."

"Here," he said stepping forward, "Let me help."

"Fine," she sighed giving up. His fingers went to the first button needing to be undone. The one even with her heart. He undid it with ease and saw the thin white tank underneath. He continued undoing the buttons meticulously, not looking up at her, just focusing on his task. When he finally ran out of buttons, he slowly removed the blouse from her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. He looked up at her, into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek demurely. Lucas would have none of that demure. His hands cupped her face as she lowered herself down and he leaned in quickly capturing her lips in a searing, bruising kiss. She didn't hesitate to kiss back.

The animalistic urge in him to possess her grew with each moment their tongues collided. Soon she felt herself being slammed against the hallway wall. He pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his stomach, her hands mashing his hair between her thin fingers. His hands ran underneath her tank to searching for the clasp of her bra, trying to free her breasts from captivity of the black lace. He was too impatient. Instead, he just raised her tank top over her head and down to the floor his lips landing in the open space that had just been revealed. The top of her breasts, her stomach.

"I want you Peyt," he groaned as he kissed his way back up her neck close to her ear.

"I want you too, baby," she said leaning her head back in joy as his hand toyed with her, teased her upper half.

"You have to promise me you're not going to leave me hanging like last time," he said painfully. She was now working with the buttons of his own shirt. His sports coat already discarded.

"Nope. We're good," she said shortly just wanted his lips to be back on her body and not talking.

"Peyton I-" Lucas began. The phone rang cutting him off. Peyton was awoken from her trance.

"I should answer that," she panted.

"No," he said simply kissing her neck.

"Lucas," she moaned, "It could be the kids. Or your mother." As soon as the word 'mother' was spoken, all thoughts of the dirty deed were expelled from his head.

"Fine," he sighed, letting her down. She walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there sunshine," Haley said, cheerily, "How was your date?"

"Hey Haley," Peyton said, looking up at Lucas. He understood immediately. This phone call would take awhile.

"I'm gonna take a shower. A really cold shower," he whispered.

"Go ahead," she mouthed with a small chuckle. He walked into their bedroom and soon she heard the water starting. She turned back to her conversation with Haley.

"It was great, Hales. The best night of my life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Haley's conversation didn't last very long. About five minutes maybe. Afterwards, Peyton sat in her bedroom, waiting for Lucas to finish. The sex crazed woman in her thought about joining him, but her rationale won out. She wanted their first time to be passionate not kinky. She'd save the kinky stuff for later.

She was interrupted from her kinky daydreams when Lucas cell phone began to vibrate on her nightstand. She thought nothing of it and reached over to see the number, figuring it was that Bobby fellow that Lucas complained about during dinner. He was the guy who couldn't do things without having his hand held. However, when she saw the number, her heart clenched and the entire world seemed to shatter.

"Dude, I don't know what's wrong with Jake, but no man should be using Peach body wash," Lucas said as he exited the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Seeing her angry face he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Get the fuck out," she said coldly.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Lucas Scott!" she screamed.

"What the hell happened?"

"This," she said picking up the phone, "This is what fucking happened!" She threw the phone at him.

"Jesus, Peyton."

"Don't Jesus me, you fucking asshole. I want you out of my house!"

"Will you at least tell me what I did?"

"Brooke fucking Davis. That's what you did, you sleazy man whore. Now leave!"

"What are you talking about? You already knew about that."

"Yeah but I didn't know you're still seeing her!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not!" he said, confused, "I haven't seen her since I came back!"

"Yeah well then why the fuck is she still calling your cell phone?" Peyton screamed. Dead silence followed.

"Peyton I have a reason-"

"I don't want to hear it! I just want you to leave!"

"No Peyton. You have to understand-"

"I don't have to understand anything. I just want you out of my damn house. And out of my life. I never want to see you again! You filthy bastard!"

"It's not like that. There's a reason she's calling."

"I'm sure there is, but I don't need to fucking hear and I don't give two shits what it is!"

"After all the things that I told you tonight, why would you think that I'd want Brooke!"

"Because you've lied to me before! All you've done through our whole marriage is lie. How am I supposed to tell these words from all those other ones?"

"Well if you'd just let me explain-"

"No! Fuck it, Lucas! I'm tired of listening to you talk! If you wanted to prove to me that you were faithful, try not having your fucking mistress call!"

"She's not my mistress," Lucas said as Peyton tried to exit the room. He grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving, "And why the hell are you being so difficult?"

"Because with you, Lucas, there's nothing and everything, and I'm tired having nothing." They stayed there in silence.

"You're everything," he said pleadingly.

"A half hour ago, I might have believed you."

"But Peyt, you have to-" Just then, the phone rang again. Peyton groaned.

"It's probably fucking Haley again, checking up on me," she said bitterly as she reached for the phone. She looked over at him still in his towel, his stomach muscles clenching in anger "Get dressed," she said simply as she answered the phone. He nodded as she turned away to give him privacy.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Scott?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes this is she."

"Mrs. Scott, my name is Barbara Jennings and I work at Tree Hill Memorial."

"Yes," Peyton said in fear.

"We got your number off of a cell phone of one of our patients who was in a car accident."

"Oh God…" Peyton trailed off. Lucas stared at her back as he buttoned his shirt, wondering what the call was about.

"We have a man in his mid twenties and a little girl in our care right now. The car was hit on Corinth Ave. and it slammed into another car."

"Oh my God," Peyton paled, "Do you have the name of the girl? What about the man?"

"We don't have the girl's name, but according to the driver's license the man is a Mr. Jake Jagileski."

"Oh my God! The little girl! How old is the little girl!!"

"I don't know ma'am. All I know is that she's not his daughter. That's the last thing he told us."

"What do you mean the last thing?"

"Mrs. Scott, it's probably best if you came to the hospital." Peyton slammed the phone down and ran to the front door.

"What is it Peyton? What's wrong?"

"Jake was in a car accident, and the way it sounds one of our girls was in it too." Lucas blinked a few times, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"What?"

"Just drive me to the God damn hospital, Lucas!" she cried. Lucas could do nothing but nod and oblige.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always hate writing cliffhangers. I feel so bad for the reader, but this one was necessary. I hope you didn't mind it too much. Be optimistic about this chapter…for now at least…:D


	14. Leave the Pieces at the Door

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! Seriously, I got like twenty for the last chapter and they really motivated me to write this next one…It just goes to show you how much those reviews mean. So!! If you want the next chapter sooner, review!!! Now that I got that out of the way, I hope you like this chapter. It was definitely my favorite to write so far. I don't know why. I guess I just enjoy Leyton angst…and now I'm rambling! lol. Anyways, enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Chapter Fourteen: Leave the Pieces at the Door

He drove like a maniac. Running red lights, cutting of cars, going at least twenty over the speed limit. He was scared. One of his little girls was in a car accident. God, how he wished at that moment that he had never left any of them. The fact that he had missed one year in their short lives was sad enough. Now add in the fact that he may have missed some of their final moments. He pushed the thought aside. His little girl wasn't going to die. No way. His girl didn't deserve that. Neither did he. And most of all, neither did his wife.

Speaking of his wife, she sat beside him, motionless. She stared out the side window, one hand propping up her head, the other hand shaking on her lap. She wasn't crying yet, but he knew it was coming. Her breakdowns were predictable for him. It started with total silence, like what he had now. Then she's shake. Then she'd start to tear up. And then she'd fall apart. Only, she usually did that locked in the bathroom where he couldn't hear her. Or so she thought.

God he was such an asshole. Why didn't he tell her about this whole Brooke thing sooner? Now she thought he was still seeing her. That was indeed the last thing on his mind when it came to Brooke Davis. He wished he could explain but he knew now wasn't the time.

They had arrived at the hospital now. He had already parked the car and turned off the lights, but Peyton wasn't moving. He looked at her hoping for some kind of response but he got nothing.

"We're here," he said softly.

"I know," she whispered, "But I don't want to go in there." She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, "What if it's one of our girls, Luke? What if she's dead?"

"Peyton, we don't know that yet."

"Ok fine," she said wiping her tears, "If it's not one of our girls, what about Jake? The nurse made it sound like he was dead." Lucas blanched at the news.

"We'll deal with this one at a time okay? First we need to find out if our girls are okay. Then we'll deal with Jake." He opened his car door and started to get out but her voice drew his attention back to her.

"We fought."

"What?" he asked.

"We fought today. It was a terrible fight. I've never seen him so hurt and disappointed before. And he walked away before we could make-up. I don't want him to die without knowing that I do care about him." Lucas didn't know what to say. He couldn't control whether Jake lived or died, whether Peyton got her peace with him or not.

"Peyton," he said, "Every moment you spend in this car is another moment you spend without knowing what the hell is going on." Peyton nodded before getting out of the car.

"Here's the thing" she said shutting her door, "I really don't want to know." She turned and headed into the emergency room. He frowned at her back. He really didn't want to know either.

He followed her into the hospital. She was waiting at the front desk for a nurse. No one was in the room besides them, something he thought was strange seeing as it was a Saturday night. Usually people did stupid things that made them wind up in this place on a Saturday night. He stood right next to her. Not a moment later, a nurse appeared.

"How can I help y'all?" she asked.

"Hi," Peyton said, "I got a call about a car accident involving Jake Jagileski."

"Oh," the lady said quietly, "Would you happen to be the little girl's mother?"

"I think so," Peyton said, "They didn't tell me if it was my girl or not."

"Well we were able to get a hold of a Nikki Townsend and she informed us that the girl in the car was an Elizabeth Scott."

"Oh God," Peyton cried, "My little girl!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Scott," the nurse said quickly, "Your daughter's fine. She did suffer some trauma to her legs and back though. She's a little banged up but otherwise, she's fine."

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked.

"You can, but I should warn you. She looks worse than she really is. Also, she's unconscious from the emergency surgery we had to perform."

"How long ago did she get here?" Peyton panicked.

"It's been about four hours. We weren't able to get a hold of anyone so we had to do the surgery without consent-"

"That's fine," Peyton said cutting the lady off, "What about Jake?" The nurse sighed.

"He's in a coma." Peyton whimpered at the words and Lucas instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We don't know if he'll wake up." With those words, Peyton collapsed in Lucas's arms.

"It's okay, Peyton," he whispered soothingly in her ear, "It's okay."

"No," she moaned, "Jake…." There were no words Lucas could say to make her feel better. He just held her whispering that it would be okay over and over. She shook violently. Her hands clutched his shirt.

Peyton didn't hear anything after hearing Jake might not wake up. All she heard was her mind taunting her, telling her what a terrible person she was for leading him on. She felt Lucas rubbing her back. She saw the nurse's mouth moving, saying something probably important, but at this point she didn't care. She walked with Lucas to her daughter's room. The site only furthered her anguish.

Her daughter, her pride and joy, was lying motionless in that bed. Her body hooked up to so many machines pumping blood and medicine into her fragile frame. Her face was covered in small scratches and cuts. There was a large bruise on her left cheek. Her complexion which was once rosy and bright was now gray and dull. Her blonde hair fell limply at her side, some of it sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"Elizabeth," Peyton breathed out, closing her eyes, unable to bear the site.

"Lizzie," Lucas choked out, tears filling his own eyes, "Oh God…" He trailed off staring at the bruise, the ugly purple and black mass that had formed on her beautiful face. He reached down and touched her tiny hand.

"God damn it!" Peyton yelled suddenly. She began pacing the hospital floor.

"Peyton-"

"No, Luke, I don't want to hear it, okay? I don't want to hear how she's gonna be okay. I don't want to hear that Jake is gonna magically survive this. I don't want to hear all about how we'll get through this because while you might be able to, I won't! Lucas, I promise you that either one of these two die, I will die too!"

"Peyton," he said harshly, grabbing her shoulders, "Don't say that! You've still got two other girls and a baby boy that need you! And they're gonna need you to be strong!" She pushed him hardly on the chest.

"Don't you dare talk to me about being strong," she hissed, "I've been nothing but strong my entire life. I've had to deal with two dead mothers, a dead father, a husband who didn't love me and abandoned me for my ex-best friend, and a pregnancy on my own! Don't you dare you fucking asshole! Because it was Jake and Elizabeth that kept me going through everything! It wasn't you! So don't just waltz in here and accuse me of being weak!"

"I'm not accusing you of being weak," he said trying to calm her down.

"Yes you are! You think it's easy, Luke? Do you think it's fucking easy to do what I do? It's not easy to pretend that everything will be okay! It's not easy to convince three little girls that you're happy! It's not easy forgetting the pain I carry. It's definitely not easy looking at you when you've managed to break my heart yet again."

"Peyton, I told you I had a reason for Brooke calling-"

"And I don't want to hear it," she said coldly, "I don't care what your reasons are. All I care about is that little girl in that bed and that man down the hallway who never needed to explain why he hurt me. Because, God damn it, Lucas, he never did!" With that she walked out of the room and down the hallway to Jake's room.

He knew there was no use chasing after her when she was so upset so Lucas stayed at his little girl's bedside. He sat down in the chair next to her, taking her small hand in his. He used his other hand to wipe off the hair that had stuck on her forehead. The only sounds heard in the room were his labored breaths trying to keep his sobs inside, and the steady beeping of the machines.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he said softly, "When your mother and I found out she was pregnant with you, it gave me something to look forward to. Before that, I had just been going through the motions. When you came, you were this little bundle of hope. God, I'd never seen your mother so happy and I don't think I ever will. I know I'll never feel that much joy again. When they put you in my arms, I just…I felt complete. That's something no woman on this earth has ever been able to do for me. You, Lizzie, you gave me everything I ever needed. I put everything I had into you." He paused to take a deep breath. "That's why you have to be okay, Lizzie. Because I know that right now you're upset with me and that tears me apart inside every day. I need to make it up to you. Annie and Marissa, they've forgiven me, but you're like your mother. I should have known that though. I shouldn't have expected for you to just accept me back into your life. I need you to wake up so I can tell you I'm sorry all over again," Lucas let the sobs escape his trembling body, unable to control the pain he felt anymore. "You're mother gives me more credit than she should. I seriously don't think I could handle if I lost you, Lizzie. I don't know what I'd do." He laid his head down next to her hand. The moonlight shined through the slats of the window pane and reflected off of something on his daughter's wrist. He turned his eyes to look at it and found a silver bracelet there. The silver bracelet he gave her for her fifth birthday, the one she hadn't worn since he had left for New York. A burst of hope rose in his chest…maybe just maybe she hadn't lost all her faith in him just yet.

Down the hall, Peyton lingered at Jake's doorway. She was afraid to go in and face him. To face the fact that he may not walk out of this room again. It killed her. She was so frustrated with Lucas and everything else that she just wished it wasn't him in this bed. She needed to talk to him. She needed her confidant back. She tiptoed into the room, sitting next to him on the bed.

Funny, he didn't look as bad as Elizabeth did and yet he was in worse shape. He looked serene, almost peaceful. Peyton chuckled a bit thinking this was probably the most rest the man had gotten since he moved back to Tree Hill. She had had him running all over the place between the girls and the new baby. She brought her hand up to brush his forehead gently.

So much to say. So many things to tell him, to ask him. All the things she buried. All the things she pretended didn't exist. All of the stuff that seemed so trivial. The moments he had given her. The strength and the shoulder to cry on that he had provided. He was always there to protect her, to save her. To tuck her in at night and promise her better days would come. He was there to love her unconditionally. To never hurt her. She wanted to thank him. She wanted to apologize. So much to say, but it would all just fall on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, Jake" she said simply, "You'll always have a place in my heart. I just…" Peyton's tears caught up with her and she paused looking up at the ceiling so that they would subside, "I just wish I could love you like you deserve. I wish you could have found a girl to love you like you love me." Peyton reached down and kissed his cheek.

"My guardian angel," she sniffled. It was everything she had to say in so little words. She turned to leave and found Nikki watching at the door.

"He was just going out for ice cream," she said quietly, "Elizabeth wanted to go with him and I said she should stay with us, but she wouldn't have it. They were gone so long, but I didn't even notice." She took a moment to let a strangled sob, "I was so busy with the girls and J.J. I didn't even think about the time. Finally, Jenny asked me where he was…I freaked out."

"It's okay, Nikki," Peyton said softly offering her once bitter enemy a hug. The brunette gladly accepted it.

"He's not gonna make it, is he?" Nikki whispered.

"I don't know." Nikki nodded sadly at the words, tears rolling down her cheek. She turned her head a little to the side to look at Jake. She slowly approached him.

"He was good to me, you know? I never really deserved it in high school. I was so used to dating assholes and then he came along." Nikki sat down at his bedside and held his hand. "I'll never regret what happened between us. I only regret the fact that I screwed it up." Peyton eyed Nikki for a moment.

"Do you love him?" she asked. Nikki's eyes snapped up to meet Peyton's.

"Always have."

"You should tell him that when he wakes up," Peyton said sincerely, trying to convince herself that he would indeed wake up.

"He's too in love with you for it to matter," Nikki said, no bitterness or anger in her voice, just plain acceptance.

"It does matter," Peyton said, "Because I have a feeling he could love you too if he just knew how you felt. You have a good guy there." It sounded so strange and surreal and yet, in the back of her mind, Peyton always knew there was something still there between Jake and Nikki. Sometimes love just doesn't die.

"So do you," Nikki said, "Lucas is a good man."

"I don't know about that," Peyton sighed, "Every time I start to believe it, he lets me down again."

"Believe in him," Nikki wasn't look at Peyton anymore but at Jake, "I just have a feeling I'm right on this one." Peyton nodded though Nikki couldn't see it.

"Thanks Nikki."

"Anytime, Peyton," she said, "Your girls and J.J. are staying the night at Karen's. She figured you'd need some time to figure out how to explain all of this to them."

"Okay," Peyton said, walking out of the room. She headed back to her daughter's room, where she found her husband lying against her daughter's bed, his face looking out the window. His head was resting on his arm, cradled in his elbow.

"Lucas," she said gently, shaking his shoulder. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, his face tired and groggy as though he'd been drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mom has the kids for the night and that we have to leave soon. Visiting hours are almost over."

"You don't think we can stay in here?" Lucas said shocked, "I figured they'd make an exception for her." Peyton couldn't help but smile at him.

"Just because she's your little girl doesn't mean they're just gonna let you stay."

"That's not what I meant," he said, just glad to see her smiling at him.

"I know," she whispered, "But we better go. She'll be out all night anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been in these hospitals enough to know that the medicine coming out of that green tube will keep her under for at least another six hours." Lucas didn't want to ask how she knew that fearing it probably had to do with her mother's time spent in the hospital. His musings were correct though. Peyton always dreaded when the nurses put up the green tube. It meant mommy wasn't going to be talking for awhile.

"Okay," he said stretching his arms over his head, "Let's go then." He stood up and pressed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Lizzie. Sleep well." Peyton felt a small tear roll down her cheek at Luke's actions. She hastily wiped away so he wouldn't see it before she stepped forward and said goodbye to her daughter.

"Night, Elizabeth. You stay strong for mommy," she whispered. Lucas and Peyton exited the room slowly, each of them looking back at their daughter almost as if wanting for her to respond to their goodbyes. When they finally made it out the hospital door, they both sighed at the same time. Their eyes met and they shared a frightened look.

"It's not over," Peyton said quietly.

"No it's not."

The drive home was a quiet one. No music being played. No talking. Just silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was just needed. A time for them to both collect their thoughts and figure out what was going on. When they reached their house, Lucas didn't know whether to walk her to the door or what. Peyton stayed in the car, fumbling nervously with her purse.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she said finally breaking the silence. Lucas's eyes which had been focused out the window snapped over to hers.

"Sure," he said.

"I'm still terribly mad at you and I'm still convinced you're still seeing Brooke-"

"Peyton-"

"Just shut-up please," she said hastily, "I'm too tired to argue. I just wanted to ask you if you can you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, immediately regretting it. He may have missed a big opportunity to make it up to her.

"Yes. I just…" she trailed off looking down, "I've never slept alone since we were married. I mean after you left and before Jake came, Elizabeth used to crawl into bed with me. I got used to having someone there. But if you don't think it's a good idea-"

"Peyton, I'd love to sleep with you," he said sincerely, then realizing his words and seeing the smirk on her face added, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I'd love to do that too…I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Good idea," Peyton chuckled, "God knows how deep you were gonna dig that hole."

They headed into the house, quickly as the rain began to start. Once inside, they both immediately headed to the bedroom, their bodies drained. Lucas went to his dresser wondering if she had kept any of his clothes.

"They're still there," she said softly as she pulled her own night clothes out of her armoire. She headed into the bathroom to change while he began sifting through his old clothes, finding his favorite pair of pajama bottoms and his Tarheels T-shirt. Just as he finished sliding his nightshirt on, Peyton returned. She had on a tattered pair of shorts that only reached her mid thigh. Her shirt was one of his old ones. A red one. The one he wore when they had their first ever real conversation. He stared at nostalgically. She noticed this and blushed. She hadn't even thought of it when she put the shirt on.

"My shirt," he said as he turned down the bed.

"I know," she said simply. They both slid into bed. Lucas tried hard to adjust the pillows to the way he liked them. He kept pushing them down only to have them refluff themselves up it seemed. Peyton laughed at his struggles.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I just find it funny that you're fighting a pillow," she said.

"Jake screwed up my damn pillows," he said finally finding a comfortable position.

"Next time don't leave and we won't have this problem," Peyton smirked before reaching over to turn off the light.

"I won't," he said.

"Don't lie to me either," she said simply, turning her back to him. He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so that they were basically spooning.

"I love you, Peyton," he whispered, "And I'm not lying on either account." She didn't say anything for a moment, and he grew nervous with each passing second.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The extreme exhaustion from the day combined with the relief that his wife still loved him made it easy for Lucas to drift off to sleep. Peyton on the other hand was wide awake. She just laid there thinking about everything. About Jake. About Elizabeth. About Lucas. She wished she had someone to talk to about it all. Someone who would listen. Someone who would tell her the truth. Someone who knew what she should do with Lucas. A person would be able to tell her whether or not she should trust him. Her heart said yes. Her mind said no. She needed someone to be the tiebreaker.

Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into her head. She pushed it away quickly. That was the last thing she needed. The thought returned again though. This time more persistent. She muttered angrily under her breath. She couldn't do that. No way! It was the stupidest idea she had ever thought of…

Then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. If anyone could give her all the answers she so desperately craved it was this person and this person only. This person could not only give her answers, but they always knew just what to say to make her feel better. This person knew her better than anyone else. Maybe even better than Lucas did. She sighed deciding that this person was her only answer.

She slipped out of Lucas's embrace causing him to mumble and roll over on his stomach. She tiptoed into the kitchen with her phone. Searching through the drawers of her kitchen she found a small piece of paper eleven numbers written on it. Sighing, she dialed each of the numbers before her fear caused her to chicken out. She took a shaky breath as the first ring passed. A second ring. Then, a click and a voice.

"Hello?" the voice said somewhat groggily.

"It's Peyton and we need to talk," she said all in one breath. Dead silence. That's what she was met with.

"Peyton Sawyer?" the voice said finally.

"You of all people should know it's Peyton Scott now."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because I need someone to talk to," Peyton sighed, "And you, Brooke Davis, are the only person who can give me the answers I need."

"I'm all ears, P. Scott."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ooh bet you didn't see that coming? Don't expect a very fluffy Breyton conversation. They'll be hitting some deep issues. As for our hospital situation, somebody will wake up next chapter. That's all I'm saying…


	15. Say it's Okay Even if it's Not

A/N: Oh my…I'm sorry this update took awhile, but may I just say…the reviews from you guys were absolutely amazing!!! I got like a bajillion of them…Okay that's not a real number but still…I love the fact y'all reviewed! And may I just remind you that I write better when I get more reviews ;)…Okay so onto the story! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill…If I did, I'd be Mark…and I'd loathe myself. lol.

Chapter Fifteen: Say It's Okay Even If It's Not

Peyton took a deep breath. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know what emotions where going to take hold of her when she started. Anger. Depression. Despair. Or would she chicken out and hang up?

"You're a hypocrite, you know that right?" she began, not even noticing that she had started talking. Her voice just did it on her own. "For two years of my life, I had to hear over and over about how Luke and I were together behind your back. About how much it hurt. Well, let me tell you something! Nothing compares to the pain that comes when your HUSBAND leaves you after six years of marriage for your best friend. And what angers me most, Brooke, is that you would let him do it, knowing well what it was like to be in my shoes. Knowing that he had three kids at home. That he had a life and a family here. How could you live with yourself those eight months? How do you live with yourself now?" Peyton hadn't realized how loud her voice had gotten or the fact that she hadn't take an breath since her rant had begun. For a moment, all that was heard was her gentle panting.

"I can't live with myself," Brooke whispered, "I regret it everyday. But you asked why I didn't send him back, and it's the same reason you stayed with him all those years. I love him, Peyt. Part of me always will. Love makes you do stupid things. But I need you to know that if he had told me at the very beginning, you were his wife, I would have turned him away."

"Brooke, it shouldn't have made a difference!"

"But it did! She was a nameless face before…"

"Oh Brooke…" Peyton whispered in disappointment.

"Don't," Brooke cried, "Don't listen to my stupid reasoning."

"Like you said, love makes you do stupid things," Peyton sighed, "I hate you so much for this."

"I don't blame you for that."

"Are you still seeing him? Do I hate to worry about him running off again? Be honest with me here." Peyton said timidly.

"No," Brooke said firmly, and somewhat shocked.

"Then why'd you call him tonight?" Peyton blurted out quickly.

"Oh," Brooke said, "There's a reason for that. Well two reasons really-"

"I'm not liking this," Peyton muttered.

"Just listen to me. The one thing I don't do is lie to you Peyton."

"No you just sleep with my husband."

"Do you want to know why I called or not?" Brooke said frustratingly.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me! You're in the wrong here."

"I know! I know! And I'm trying to explain myself this time!"

"Fine. Go on."

"Okay," Brooke breathed, "First reason is our companies are involved in a multi-million dollar deal, and I have to fax him some quotas for our interior division."

"Ooh, don't you sound important," Peyton said sarcastically, "What happened to trophy wife, Brooke?"

"She grew up and realized that she needed to get a job." Brooke and Peyton shared a small laugh, remembering the days when they had their futures planned out. Peyton as a famous artist and Brooke as a trophy wife. They would live next door to each other in their big mansions and watch their children play as they sipped lemonade on their front porches.

"Why else did you call?" Peyton still wasn't satisfied, although she wasn't shocked. She knew Brooke worked for the company Lucas was working with. He had mentioned the company's name, but he wouldn't dare mention that Brooke worked for them. She had known though from Haley.

"To ask about your date which he's been worrying about all week," Brooke said, the smile evident in her voice.

"Our date?"

"Yeah! He took you to a restaurant, brought you white long stemmed roses, and then he had a big surprise for you which he wouldn't tell me."

"He told you all of that?"

"I'm the one who said white-stemmed roses instead or red. I know you said red roses are too cliché."

"Why you? Why would he talk about me to you?"

"The same reason you called me. I get you.:

"But you-"

"I love him. I love you. He loves you. I just want you to be happy." Silence.

"How do you know he loves me?"

"He told me that and the way he talks about you. He remembers everything, including details no man who's just out for sex would."

"Ha!" Peyton muttered, "Like what?"

"Umm let's see. He told me that you wore diamond dangle drop earrings from your grandmother to the wedding. Your boss thinks you should be focusing on younger teens between thirteen and fourteen for the next spread. And of course my favorite when your nervous with him, you fidget and look off to the left, biting your lip."

"So he's observant," Peyton said trying to hide her surprise, "That doesn't mean he loves me."

"Do you feel it in your heart?"

"Yeah."

"Then, just let him back in."

"What if he hurts me again?"

"He won't. I can tell. Peyton, he basically professed his love for you to me. And he's done nothing but tried to find a way to make you forgive him."

"Yeah but what if he leaves again? What if I'm not enough for him? What if-"

"Peyton, stop with the what-ifs. The only way to feel again is let love in."

"Did you just quote Goo Goo Dolls?"

"Maybe, but that's besides the point. My point it that IF you don't let him in again, you're just gonna be miserable."

"I'm already miserable," Peyton whispered.

"Well, that's because you won't let him in."

"God, life sucks," Peyton groaned.

"Don't say that. Life could be worse," Brooke said cheerily.

"My daughter's in the hospital, Jake is in a coma, my heart is all over the place and my month old son is probably going to need surgery."

"Holy shit!" Brooke cursed, "What happened?"

"And when did you get a son?"

"Oh I picked him up at the farmer's market. It was buy 10lbs. of potatoes, get a free baby. I couldn't pass it up."

"Your sarcasm wounds. Wait, did that jackass leave you while you were pregnant."

"No," Peyton chuckled, "He didn't know I was pregnant."

"So wait, what happened to Jake and your little girl?"

"Car accident."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"How bad?"

"Well like I said Jake's in a coma and Elizabeth had surgery."

"Are they going to be okay?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know."

"You don't deserve this, Peyton. You don't deserve any of this." Peyton let out a shaky breath as Brooke continued. "That's why you need to let Luke back in."

"Are we back to this?" Peyton asked, not as angrily as she would have liked.

"Of course, it's always about him."

"That's what Jake said when Luke first came back."

"And he was right. Because you two are that epic love story we all want to read about."

"You're being nice…too nice," Peyton said suspiciously.

"I'm just saying the truth. And I'm trying to earn your forgiveness."

"Someday," Peyton whispered.

"It was nice to talk to you." Brooke said suddenly.

"I thought if you never talked to me again it'd be too soon or something like that."

"We were young. I was stupid. Besides, you're still the best friend I've ever had."

"Same here, B. Davis."

"We're strange, aren't we?"

"Maybe you, me and Luke should move to Utah and become Mormons. Is polygamy still legal there?"

"Peyton Scott! It's too soon to be joking about this!"

"Hey, my life's in shambles I can at least have a sense of humor about it." Brooke didn't respond except for a light chuckle. "Well, Cheery, I need to get to bed."

"All right," Brooke sighed.

"Umm," Peyton paused, "I'll call you sometime."

"Anytime you need to talk or feel the need to get angry at me."

"Two way street on that," Peyton said, "Don't be a stranger."

"Okay," Brooke said, "Best of luck with everything."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight, P. Scott."

"Night, B. Davis." Peyton sighed hanging up the phone. She didn't understand how she and Brooke could go through so much and hurt each other like they had and yet be so close after years of separation.

She lingered at the doorway to her bedroom, watching her husband sleep. He was close to the center of their bed with his arm slung over the spot where her body would be. She tiptoed to the bed, sitting on the edge, facing Lucas. Her hands reached out and clasped of on his which were lying near her hip. While one hand continued holding his, her other traced a path up his arm with her index finger. She scooted closer so she could trace his face, starting with his jaw line. She moved down the curve of his neck. She then lined under his eyes, down his nose and finally across his lips. She felt his warm breath against her finger. He looked so peaceful, like an angel of some sort. The moonlight shined through their bedroom window outlining his almost innocent and boyish features. They were, after all, only twenty five, his youthful appearance was not shocking. Most twenty-five years old didn't have four kids and such a hectic life. Most were off drinking and sleeping with random people, not a care in the world. Here he was.

And he was there. She couldn't deny that. He had come back. A sudden wave of gratefulness washed over her, as she now ran her hand through his hair. She didn't notice his eyes open and his breathing increase.

"Hey," he mumbled. She gasped, pulling her hand back. He grabbed her wrist before she could totally retract it.

"Hi," she said meekly, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Were you on the phone? I heard talking."

"Yeah."

"Was it about Lizzie?" he said nervously, sitting up a bit.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I called Brooke."

"Oh," he said lying back down, "I must be dreaming."

"You're not," she said turning her hand to pinch his arm. He yelped and let go of her hand. "See!"

"That hurt." He rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Lucas muttered, "Did you really call her?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Lucas asked hopefully. He knew he had nothing to worry about Brooke. Peyton laid down next to him, her hand half on his pillow. He gently placed his arm around her waist pulling her close, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"I want to take this slow," Peyton said finally.

"Okay," Lucas nodded, "Can I kiss you though?"

"Sure, but that's it." He smirked a little before he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. They lingered there for awhile, before they both drew back a small smile on their faces. Lucas tipped her chin up with his hand.

"I love you," he said looking her in the eyes.

"You haven't done that in a long time," she sighed.

"I would have done it a lot sooner if you had let me," he said referring to the fact that she had become so accustomed to looking down when he said the words.

"I wouldn't have believed you," she laughed. He leaned forward and stole another kiss from her.

"Yeah you would have. I could never do that before."

"True."

"Do you love me, Peyton?" Lucas asked suddenly as he intertwined their fingers.

"Of course, I love you," Peyton said.

"Then I think taking it slow will be fine." Peyton nodded at him before burying her face in his chest. They both drifted off to sleep, holding each others hands, legs mangled together.

-------------

_She runs on the beach, full speed, sand shooting out all directions with each step. She's dressed in a black bikini, one that shows off her perfectly tanned long legs, flat stomach and her ample cleavage. The body of a twenty-five year old, and not one that had given birth to four kids. She stops when she spots her daughter sitting on the dock. It's her oldest, her blonde hair blowing in the wind._

"_Elizabeth," she calls. The little girl turns and smiles at her. She gives a small wave before she jumps off the dock and runs away towards a man in the distance. A man she can't make out. But he looks familiar and she knows she can trust him. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, running down her arm and finally taking her hand. She turns around and sees her husband smiling down at her. She wants to reach up and touch him but she can't instead she just watches as he touches your face, your arms. She smiles leaning into him and his touches._

"_I love you more than you'll ever know," he says softly. She can barely hear it. Suddenly, the sun feels blinding, she can't see him clearly. A haze passes over. She blinks._

Peyton Sawyer stirred in her bed, opening her eyes slowly. She saw her husband staring down at her, his hand coasting over her abdomen and sides, as he watched the path he made. He didn't notice she was awake. He was too enthralled with the fact that he had woken up next to her, that he could touch her and feel her. He was taking advantage of all the moments he had let pass by in their seven year marriage. His head propped up on his elbow so he could look down at her clearly.

"How long have you been watching me?" Peyton mumbled, blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes. Lucas's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and a shy grin slid across his face.

"About thirty minutes," he said, "Maybe forty." She placed her hands on top of the one he was resting on her stomach.

"I dreamt of you," she said, yawning.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Not that type of a dream, pervert."

"Well what type of a dream was it?"

"You and I were on the beach. And Elizabeth," she paused biting her lip trying to remember more. "Elizabeth was on the dock," her words were slow and drawn out. "She smiled at me and then she ran to a man…"

"Who was the man?" Lucas asked, his fingertips tapping on her stomach. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. The image was blurry in her mind.

"I trusted him," she said, "That's all I know for sure…dark hair…and a jean jacket. I let her go off with him."

"Great, Peyt. You let our child go off with some creepy pedofile."

"Lucas!" Peyton chuckled, as she hit him playfully on the chest, "He wasn't a pedofile."

"You don't know that. Pedofiles are everywhere. I remember one time mom and Keith took me to the-"

"Keith!" Peyton shouted sitting up.

"Yeah…what about him?" Lucas drew out.

"He's the man on the beach. The one in the jean jacket."

"Oh," Lucas said quietly, "So Elizabeth went off with Keith?" Peyton nodded. An odd silence passed over them, each wondering if the dream meant anymore than just being a dream.

"Just a dream, right?" Peyton said after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Lucas nodded. Peyton frowned a bit before getting out of bed.

"We should probably head to the hospital and see if she's up yet."

"My mom called and she said she tried to explain what was going on to Anna and Marissa."

"And?"

"Anna's not taking it very well," Lucas said, "My mom said she'd bring them by in the afternoon."

"How's J.J.?" Peyton asked.

"She didn't mention anything about him so I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked, as his wife gathered her clothes and towels for her shower.

"Sure."

"What does J.J. stand for?" Peyton took a deep breath. She had been fearing this question ever since Lucas had met his son.

"Jacob Joshua."

"Jacob as in…" Lucas trailed off.

"Jacob Jagileski. His godfather."

"Hmm," Lucas said, "I didn't know Jake's real name was Jacob. Learn something new everyday. Listen I'm gonna go wash up in the kids bathroom so we can leave quicker."

"Wait," Peyton said grabbing his arm before he could leave, "You're not mad."

"No," Lucas said shaking it off, "Jake's cool."

"Really?" Peyton said raising an eyebrow, "You're not mad I named your son after another man."

"Nope," Lucas shrugged, "besides that other man is in a coma. It'd be wrong for me to bash him now. I'm not that much of an ass."

"Would you like to debate that?"

"Get in the shower."

---------

Lucas and Peyton arrived at the hospital an hour later. The lady at the front desk informed them that their daughter was still being held in the same room. Her grim face worried Peyton. Lucas saw this and instinctively rubbed her back as they made their way to the room. She couldn't fall apart again. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

They stepped into the room and found their daughter very much in the same position as they had left her. Still hooked up to a multitude of machines. Still looking pale and grey and bruised all over.

"She shouldn't be on that," Peyton said as she scanned the bags leaking medicine into her daughter. It was the first words to break the dead silence and steady beeping the machines were providing.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he sat down in the empty chair next to his wife, and grabbed his daughter's hand.

"That medicine is the stuff they gave my mom when she wasn't waking up from surgery."

"Are you sure? It might just look the same."

"Luke, I was a nine year old kid who sat in a hospital room for three days straight. I had nothing better to do than memorize the medicine."

"So you're saying they made a mistake?"

"That or she's not waking up…" Just then the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott? I'm Dr. McDougal."

"What happened to her? Why isn't she waking up?" Peyton asked. The doctor didn't even bother asking how she knew that.

"Most people wake up from lung surgery naturally. Some people however need-"

"Medical aid to bring their body out of the coma-like state that you have to put them in, in order to maintain a regular breathing pattern. My mother was one of those people."

"Well, ma'am, since we didn't know any medical history when we did the surgery we didn't administer any medicine when the surgery was over. Your daughter, therefore, cannot physically wake herself up. We were able to give her the medicine this morning, but we're not sure if she'll respond to it."

"Last night you could have asked us for history!" Peyton hissed, "We were here last night and yet your nurses let us waltz out of here."

"We know and we're sorry for that, but a double trauma came in before the nurses could get around to it and we're short staffed around the holidays as it is."

"So because your nurses and doctors are out getting drunk on eggnog and feeling each other up at Christmas parties, my daughter's slowly dying. Yeah that seems fair!"

"Your daughter isn't dying," the doctor said calmly, "If the medicine doesn't work, we can try stronger doses or alternative measures."

"I've heard this all before with my mother. It was the same story and then three days later she died."

"Yes but there's a difference between a middle aged woman and a child. Children have more resilience to these things," the doctor said softly. Peyton just shook her head, holding back her tears.

"If my daughter dies, you'll have it on your conscience." The man nodded simply.

"I'll come back in a little bit to check on her." He left them alone with their daughter.

"She'll be fine," Lucas whispered. Since the whole ordeal began, his eyes hadn't left his daughter's face.

"How do you know that Luke?" Peyton sobbed.

"She's a fighter…just like her mother."

"And her father," Peyton whispered as she sat back down next to him. Lucas pried his eyes away from his daughter to face his wife. He slowly wiped away her tears.

"We're all going to be fine," Lucas said, trying to keep his voice level, to hold back the misery that was clouding his heart. She nodded a little, not believing him, but wanting him to believe she did. She hoped it would assure him. They sat in silence for a good five minutes before familiar voices were heard in the hallway and finally they're other children entered the room with Karen.

"Mommy!" Marissa cried as she ran to Peyton's chair. Karen walked slowly to her son, carrying her grandson in her arms. Anna however just lingered at the doorway.

"Hey babe," Peyton said scooping Marissa onto her lap. The little girl clutched onto her as she stared at her sister. She probably didn't comprehend what was going on, but she knew something wasn't right.

Lucas stood allowing for his mother to sit down with the baby. He slowly made his way over to Anna. Peyton watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was going to say. Lucas bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hey Annie," he said hugging her. She hugged back tightly.

"Hi daddy," she whispered.

"Do you want to come say hi to Elizabeth?" The little girl shook her head. "You sure?"

"Elizabeth's sick," she said looking down at her toes as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Yeah she is."

"Is she really sick?"

"She'll be okay."

"You promise?" Anna asked, looking up at him with sad eyes. Lucas knew he couldn't promise it, but at the same time how could he look in his little girl's eyes and tell her that her sister was clinging to life?

"Yes," he gulped forcing the guilt down. The little girl nodded, grabbed her father's hand and pulled him inside the room.

"Hey Anna," Peyton said.

"Hi," Anna said meekly before she walked up to Elizabeth's bedside, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Can you lift me up here?" she asked pointing to the bed. Lucas shot a look at his wife who nodded slowly. Lucas let out a breath. He gently pushed away the tubes on the side of the bed and cleared a spot before lifting Anna onto the bed. The little girl laid down next to her sister. "Daddy says you're going to be okay," Anna whispered to her sister, though everyone in the room could here her, "I hope he's right." Peyton and Lucas exchanged glances, tears clouding both their eyes.

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she entered their room, "I just wanted to let y'all know that Mr. Jagileski just woke up."

---------------------

Dun, dun, dun!! lol. I hope the Breyton conversation wasn't too fluffy. I was trying to make the point that no matter what they go through they always can count on each other in some strange way...And Peyton didn't forgive her...just...got some closure on the whole Brucas thing. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review for me:)


	16. Do You Believe?

1A/N: Okay so I know this chapter took a long time, but with good reason. There's a lot to it. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really love you for them. Next chapter should be out soon. A special thank you to Miranda for betaing this. It was really late at night when she did it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill…If I did, I'd be Mark…and I'd loathe myself. lol.

Chapter Sixteen: Do You Believe?

"Jake woke up?" Peyton asked, staring at the nurse in disbelief.

"Yes," the nurse said. "I think he's asking for you. You are Peyton Scott, right?"

Peyton nodded. "I'll be right there," she said, as she let Marissa down off her lap. She squeezed Lucas's hand and planted a small kiss on Elizabeth's forehead before she left. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

Her sneakers squeaked on the tile floor as she followed the nurse out of her daughter's room and down the hall to Jake's room. She was so nervous to see him. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. How would she react when she saw him? She didn't have much time to mull over it, before she knew it she was right at his doorway.

He was looking out the window, studying the gladiolas in the courtyard. Peyton remembered the first time that he told her about his childhood. It had been one of those rainy nights back when he was staying with her in high school. He talked about how the gladiolas grew in the huge meadow he and his parents used to live near. He always told her how those flowers brought him a strange sense of peace and Peyton could tell he was looking for peace. Something was bothering him.

"Jake," she called out. His eyes immediately snapped to hers and a large frown slid over face. She walked towards him and he panicked, wanting to explain to her his great sorrow for what happened to Elizabeth, his regrets for even taking her with him.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I should have never-" He was cut off from his rambling when a pair of strong arms encircled him. Despite the awkward and uncomfortable positioning of her body leaning into him at her height, she held onto him, afraid to let go. Minutes passed with nothing being said. Jake just held her as she shed deadly, silent tears. Finally he shifted so that she could lie down next to him. She shifted onto the bed, an arm wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on her forehead.

"You could have died," she finally whispered, finally bringing her eyes back up to meet his.

"Yeah so I've heard." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Never do that again," she said firmly.

He chuckled heartily at her. "I won't."

"Good."

"How's Elizabeth?" he asked, worriedly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's hasn't woken up yet," Peyton said, as a small tear traced a path down her cheek. She blinked her eyes a couple times trying to clear away the new tears forming, "The doctors have her on a medicine to force her to wake up. It's the same stuff they gave my mom."

"She'll wake up," Jake said reassuringly as he rubbed her arm.

"And what if she doesn't?" Her voice was so low it was almost unrecognizable.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton," he said, avoiding the 'what ifs.' He couldn't bare the idea of her not waking up. "I knew I shouldn't have cut through downtown during that time of night. I shouldn't have even let her come with me."

"Jake, it happens. I'm not mad at you for what happened." Jake took a deep breath and decided to drop the subject. They stayed in silence, Jake running his fingers through her hair while Peyton tried to forget it all. Like she used to when she was with him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she whispered, "I should have told you that I was taking Lucas back."

"You didn't want to hurt me," he said, "I understand that."

"Yeah but lying probably hurt you more."

"I'll get over it." He chuckled. "In fact, I am over it."

"Really?" Peyton said, sitting up a little so she could look at his face.

"Yeah. When he's not being a total ass, Lucas can be a great guy and I know he loves you this time around. And there's no doubt in my mind that you're in love with him."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'll be okay," he said, "The girl for me is out there somewhere. I just got to find her."

"I think she's closer than you think," she said somewhat cryptically.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "Who have you been talking to?"

"There's a girl who's had her eye on you for awhile and now I told her to take advantage of it. So, just be open to the possibilities."

"Who?"

"Okay, that's enough," Peyton said, standing up a small grin on her face,."I'm gonna go check on my little girl."

"I'll come visit her when they let me move," Jake said. Peyton nodded and walked to the door. "And Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always love you. You know that right?"

"I'll always love you too," Peyton said. They shared a soft smile before Peyton left, leaving Jake alone to watch the gladiolas.

-------------

Peyton entered her daughter's room and was immediately swarmed by a pair of arms.

"Peyton, I am so sorry," Haley said hugging her tightly, "We just heard about it this morning and we came as fast as we could."

"Haley, let her breathe," Nathan said, grinning at Peyton who in turn gave him a look of gratitude.

"Sorry," Haley said, pulling away.

"It's okay," Peyton said, trying to force a smile on her face. Peyton caught sight of Haley's daughter, Natalie as she clung to her mother's leg. She was the same age as Elizabeth.

"How are holding up?"

"Not so good." Peyton glanced around the room trying to avoid dwelling on it. She noticed her husband was missing. "Where'd Luke go?"

"He said he needed to clear his head," Karen said.

"I'm gonna go find him," Peyton said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure." Haley nodded sadly, watching Peyton go.

"She's a wreck," Karen sighed as she began to feed JJ

"Is she back with Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Luke spent all of last night with her."

"Their date went well, too," Haley added.

"What date?" Nathan said, his eyes snapping to his wife.

"Lucas and Peyton had a date last night. That's why Jake had Elizabeth with him."

"And you didn't tell me about this because?"

"Why do you care, Nathan?"

"Let's just say this. I have a feeling I'm going to lose twenty bucks."

---------

Peyton walked through the halls of the hospital. She was searching for Lucas, half heartily. The real reason she had left the room was Natalie. The little girl looked so much like Elizabeth, they could pass for twins. They both had those baby blue eyes the Scotts were famous for. It just hurt to see her.

She walked past the chapel and stopped. She debated whether or not to go in and say a prayer for Elizabeth. She was so nervous and worried. She figured it couldn't hurt if she did. She snorted a little causing an elderly couple near her to eye her oddly. She quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. The reason she had laughed was because she couldn't fathom how praying might hurt.

Peyton cracked the door to the chapel open timidly. It was a small circular room with chairs facing a small podium in the front. The words "In a Higher Power, we place our suffering" scripted in Latin behind the podium. She was shocked she still remembered anything from her college course in Latin. She also noticed the stained glass windows with Christian, Jewish, Muslim and other religious symbols on each panel. It was empty except for a solitary person in the front row. A person she knew all too well.

She sat down beside him, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. He continued facing forward, hands folded neatly in his lap. They sat in comfortable silence.

"She looks like Lizzie," Lucas said, breaking the quiet moment.

Peyton didn't need to ask for clarification. "I know."

"I couldn't be around her. That should be Lizzie, too. She should be running around and enjoying life, not barely clinging on. What did she do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Peyton said simply.

"It makes no sense, Peyt," Lucas whispered. More silence, still welcoming and comfortable followed.

Peyton's mind began to drift. She thought of the last time she had been in this chapel, when her mother was on her death bed. She remembered praying, no begging, that God let her survive. That had been the last time that she had spoken to God for a very long time. She had spent her entire adolescence ignoring Him. Elizabeth's birth had brought her back.

"Do you think He gets angry?"

"Who?"

"God."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged. "It seems like the only time we come to Him is in crisis. Then we expect Him to fix everything because we're taking time out of our busy schedules to talk to Him. And then when things don't go our way, we blame Him for it all and we turn away. You have to think that He's probably banging his head against the wall."

"Two-hundred thousand plus years of dealing with humans, you'd think He'd expect it by now." Peyton smirked.

"I guess…" Lucas trailed off, "Have you ever lost faith?" It was a sudden question but something he had wondered for a long time. He'd just been too busy and scared to ever ask before now. She had always felt the same way about asking him. They had never paraded around their faith. They baptized their kids and said grace before meals to keep up with heritage and family tradition. And they went to church on holidays because it was just something expected in their small southern town. But each other's faith was a mystery to them both.

"I have," Peyton said, "When my mom died. I didn't understand how a loving God could take away someone that I needed so much and relied on. Then people kept being take anyway or leaving. I just stopped even thinking about the idea of God." Lucas nodded in understanding, "But that all changed when I found out I was pregnant with Elizabeth. It all came back slowly." They shared a small smile. "What about you?" Peyton asked timidly.

"I lost it too," Lucas said, "Senior year when Keith died and Brooke left."

"You lost it right before I found it," Peyton noted.

"Do you think He'll forgive me?"

"For losing faith? Sure it happens-"

"I meant for all my other sins. The lying and the adultery."

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged. "Probably. He's supposedly very forgiving."

"Do you forgive me, Peyt?"

Peyton bit her lip. "You know what hurt the most about all of this?"

"What?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"The fact that you slept with her." Peyton closed her eyes as Lucas's face fell. "I was faithful to you even when you left. Even though I had Jake sleeping in our bed. I kissed him three times and that was it."

"You kissed him three times?" Lucas glared.

"Do not even go there!" Peyton hissed.

"You're right," Lucas said, calming down when he saw the anger on his wife's face, but he couldn't help but add, "When did you kiss him?"

"When did you screw her?" Peyton retorted bitterly. She leaned he head back to stop the tears.

"Point taken," Lucas said. "The past is the past. We're starting over." He reached over and wiped the tears on her cheek.

"Not if you can't get over something as stupid as a kiss and you expect me to forgive you for repeated-" She never finished that statement. He reached over and kissed her straight on the lips. His lips smothered all sounds of protest. Not that there were many of them. His hands immediately moved up to her cheeks and cupped them, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. He pulled away suddenly, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of contact.

"I'm over it now." He smirked.

"What?" Peyton said confused, not remembering what they were talking about before.

"One kiss from you makes up for every moment you spent with Jake. I'm sure you feel the same."

"About you and Brooke?"

"Now about you and Jake. One kiss from me is definitely worth more than three kisses from Jake."

Peyton chuckled a little before hitting him on the shoulder. "Be nice."

"First of all, commandment number four or something says honor thy husband and secondly, I don't have to be nice to him anymore. He's out of a coma."

"Oh, Luke, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know. Whatever you'd like." He grinned suggestively. She rolled her eyes and intertwined their hands. Life had handed her lemons and together they'd find a way to make lemonade.

---------

It had been a long day. They had spent the entire day at the hospital, waiting by Elizabeth's bedside for any sign of movement. So far they had gotten nothing. They went home, both a little defeated. The kids were at Haley and Nathan's tonight. Haley had suggested it seeing how much tension there was between Lucas and Peyton. Sexual tension that was. She was good at picking up these things and she had a feeling both of them just needed a night together with no worries, not that they wouldn't be worrying about Elizabeth.

As soon as they got home, Peyton went to clean up, telling Lucas he could wait in the bedroom for his turn. He said he would stay the night again, knowing she needed the company and that she wanted him here even if she was afraid to ask again. He tried to keep his hands busy, tidying up their bedroom. He had to keep from thinking about the fact that his wife was naked in the shower in the next room. When there was nothing left to do, he just sat on the edge of the bed running basketball stats over in his head, trying to distract himself. The door to the bathroom creaked opened calling his attention away from his musings.

She had just emerged from the shower, her hair dripping wet and her terrycloth robe clinging tightly to her small frame. Lucas's eyes scanned her body. The robe was too short, showing off her long, slim legs. He painfully watched the path of the small droplets as they zigzagged down the tanned surface. Peyton saw him watching and bit her lip. It was cute how he was trying to be coy about it. He kept pulling his gaze away, only to turn back a second later. She grinned from ear to ear, thinking of a way to tease him even more.

"Ugh," she groaned dramatically, hunching her shoulders. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers.

"What is it?"

"I'm so sore," she whined, her face pouting a bit for effect.

"From what?"

"I don't know. But…" She walked to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and laid her leg next to him, the tantalizing skin only centimeters to his right. "It's right here." She ran her index finger over the outside of her thigh. Lucas stared at her finger as it moved back and forth, back and forth. She was torturing him, and he knew it.

"Well then," he managed to breathe out. "What do you want me to do about it?" His eyes finally tore away from her thigh and he saw the grin on his wife's face.

"Nothing," she said simply as she pulled her leg off the bed and turned away from him to find her clothes. Lucas quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest. She chuckled in protest but it fell on deaf ears.

"Nice try," he whispered. His left arm kept her locked in place, as it slipped beneath her robe so his hand could move over her stomach. His other hand rested on her "sore" thigh.

"Lucas," she complained half-heartedly as she pulled her hair over her left shoulder, revealing the sleek skin of her slender neck and shoulder.

"So," he said as the hand on her thigh began to rub back and forth. "Is this where it was sore?" Peyton nodded mutely, her eyes slowly closing. Lucas moved his hand to her inner thigh. "How about here?"

Peyton groaned in response, leaning her head back against his chest. Lucas leaned forward, planting his lips against the junction of her neck and shoulder. He trailed kisses over the exposed skin, his tongue darting out to pick up the drops of water. The hand on her stomach moved higher and higher, until it cupped her right breast.

"Luke," she moaned, unable to move away from him. Unable to think anything rational at all.

"Are you sore here, Peyton?" he asked as his hand moved up her thigh until there was no where else to go. He massaged the smooth skin in circles, clockwise, counterclockwise. Over and over. Another moan escaped her precious lips. He tore his mouth away from her neck and hovered next to her ear.

"So soft…" he whispered as his hand on her breast began moving in sync with the one on her thigh. "So smooth…" The words were barely recognizable to Peyton. His lips landed on her cheek and her hand reached behind her to stroke his cheek, to feel him, any part of him.

"Oh Lucas," she hummed.

"Do you want me Peyton?" he asked softly, his lips dancing over the tender skin of her shoulder.

"Yes," she hissed as his hands moved faster, the one on her thigh grazing her center with each movement. She could feel him hardening underneath her with each passing second.

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever…" she said, turning around to look him in the eye. His hooded eyes opened for a moment.

"I want to be inside you," he said. Peyton moaned a little at the words. "Please Peyton. I can't get you out of my head."

Peyton stood up quickly and turned to face him. His face looked broken, fearing she had rejected him once again. "Stand up," she said, trying to even out her breathing. He looked at her strangely before obeying her.

"I'm sorry. I know that you said-" She placed her finger against his lips to silence him. When she removed it, he didn't dare utter another syllable. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and she quickly discarded it. She stepped closer, her hands running down his chest. Leaning forward she placed her forehead against his and they both watched as she undid his belt with ease and undid the top button of his pants. They fell to his feet and he stepped out of them, pulling his socks off at the same time.

There were still no words, just the sounds of their labored breaths and their heartbeats echoing in their ears. Peyton hooked her index fingers in his boxers, debating whether or not she wanted to do it.

He saw this and tilted her head up. "We don't have to do this," he said softly as he leaned up and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and in one swift movement pulled the boxers straight down.

"Sit down," she whispered in a sultry voice. He slowly sat back down on the bed. She held her hands out and Lucas placed his into them. She guided them to the tie on her robe, both of them trying to ease the shaking of their hands. Lucas slowly undid the tie and watched as the robe fall to the ground, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He took a deep breath, drinking in the sight of her. She was nervous but she hid it well, looking him directly in the eye. He took her by the hip, pulling her forward so that his nose grazed her upper stomach. He leaned in and kissed her on the stomach once…twice…three times.

"Lucas?" she whispered as he pulled back after the third kiss.

"Yes?" he asked, absentmindedly as his hands rubbed up and down her sides.

"Make love to me," she said firmly. That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up by the hips and lowered her onto the bed. He hovered over her body, dropping kisses wherever he could, loving the sounds that escaped her mouth with each swirl of his tongue, stroke of his hand and caress of his lips. His hands were everywhere. On her breasts, her stomach.

His fingers slipped inside her as his lips worked her lower stomach. She let out a long groan that vaguely sounded like his name. He felt her getting closer and closer as her hands began tugging harder on his hair. When she was at the brink he pulled away from her causing her to moan in disappointment, earning a big grin from him.

He moved so that their heads were even. She could feel him pressed against her thigh as he balanced himself above her. He looked in her eyes and whispered one more time. "Are you sure?"

"More than sure," she said.

"I love you," he said softly as his hand stroked her cheek.

"I love you too," she manage to say as he entered her slowly. Neither of them moved for a moment. From what she had told him, he knew that she hadn't done this in awhile. When she finally got used to the sensation of having him inside of her, she nudged the heels of her feet into his back. He pushed deeper and leaned his head in to kiss her. It was their first kiss of the night.

They continued to make love, slowly and passionately. They shared lingering kisses and caresses as he continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Words that together meant nothing really. They were just there to bring her higher. The only words that really stuck were in her head was "I love you." Those were the only three words that mattered. The words she had waited so long to hear. To have them echoing in her mind as he said them. To have them spoken with his eyes looking straight at her's.

---------

"So much for taking it slow," Peyton whispered after they'd finished. Lucas was behind her, an arm slung around her thin waist, their legs tangled.

"What do you mean? We took it very slow," Lucas said, kissing her neck.

"Lucas, stop." She groaned. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

"One more time?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog look he had perfected so well.

"Fine," she said, unable to resist him or that look. "One more time."

And for the second time that night they made love.


	17. Wake Up One Day Older, One Day Wiser

A/N: OMG so LP fans…are you not totally in love with OTH right now?? I know I am :D Sorry this too forever to get out. And it's not as long as the other ones but it has a purpose nonetheless. Just so you know I'm thinking two chapters after this and maybe an epilogue…but we'll see on that. Anyways, on to the chapter!! Enjoy it and as always review please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd be Mark and I'd hate myself.

Chapter Seventeen: Wake Up One Day Older, One Day Wiser

Peyton awoke to the sounds of birds' chirping mixed with Lucas's gentle breaths in her ear. It was nearly ten a.m. and they were already late for the beginning of visiting hours. Peyton had no intention of moving though. She was lavishing in the feeling of Lucas's warm arm around her waist and his muscular leg over hers. They were so close that she could feel the muscular definition of his stomach as it tightened and contracted with each breath he took.

Eventually she heard that breathing increase, and he began to stir slightly. He took a deep breath that came out as a sigh. Peyton felt butterflies in her stomach as he shifted and moved around her. His lips landed on top of her ear and slowly planted small kisses down her ear and neck.

"Morning, Luke," Peyton mumbled sleepily. Lucas leaned back a little so Peyton could turn on her back.

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful."

"Mmm good," Luke sad as he bent down to kiss her. Their lips lingered against each other, tongues lightly touching. He pulled back and cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks." She watched as his eyes studied her face, the curve of her neck, the definition of her shoulders, basically everything that wasn't covered by the thin sheet.

"I love the way you look at me now," Peyton sighed. A gentle blush appeared on both their faces as she realized what she had just blurted out.

"I adore you, Peyt."

"It feels good to be adored," she said with a grin.

"I bet I know how to make you feel even better," Lucas smirked as he slowly lowered the sheet covering her upper half.

"Lucas," she warned, "We have to-" her voice was cut off, however, as his lips landed on her stomach. He slowly dropped kisses up her abdomen, across her breasts and finally landing on her lips.

"We have to go, huh?" he muttered looking into her eyes.

"Yeah we do," Peyton sighed, sitting up. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her eyes drifting over to the picture of Elizabeth on her nightstand.

"Thinking about Lizzie?" Lucas asked.

"I'm worried about her."

"I am too," Lucas said quietly.

"She doesn't deserve this, Luke."

"I know. No child deserves this."

"I just keep picturing her little face, with all those bruises and cuts. And I keep flashing back to her third birthday party when she fell out of the tree house and broke her arm. I thought that was the end of the world. It all seems so menial now though."

"She'll be all right, Peyton."

"We don't know that and that's the worst part. We have no control over any of this. You do all you can to protect your kids but at the end of the day it's all up to fate." Peyton bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Peyton-" Lucas said softly.

"I just want her to wake up so we can be a family again." The blunt words may have shocked him any other day, but today or maybe just this moment, he was just supportive.

"We've always been a family, Peyt. Even when I was 2,000 miles away, we were always a family."

"Yeah but now we'd be a family where everyone loves each other," she said looking down at her hands folded in her lap. She stood up quickly wiping her eyes. "That's okay though. We'll get through this."

"Peyt," He grabbed her arm as she turned to head into the bathroom, "You don't have to pretend like you're over it. I know I hurt you, okay? You don't need to hide that pain from me." He pushed one of her curls back behind her ear.

"I'm not hiding the pain," she said, a soft smile on her face, "I just want to be happy for once, you know? I don't want to think of all that pain in the past…especially since you're here now."

"I know, but babe, sometimes we need to let these things out."

"I know." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Come on. Let's go take a shower." She intertwined her hands in his and started to pull him towards the bathroom.

"Wait, you mean like together?"

"Yeah like I do," she said mocking his previous valley girl sounding statement. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you mocking me, Peyton Elizabeth?"

"Yes I am, Lucas Eugene."

"Fine then," Lucas said scooping Peyton off her feet and carrying her to the shower despite her half-hearted protests for him to put her down. For a moment, they were a normal married couple. They weren't adulterers. They weren't parents with a child hanging onto dear life. They were just Peyton and Lucas, and for a moment, that was enough.

--------

"Jake, we really shouldn't be doing this," Nikki hissed as her ex boyfriend pulled himself over to the side of his bed.

"I don't care what I should or shouldn't be doing, Nikki. I want to see Elizabeth."

"But you're supposed to be resting."

"Yeah well I can't rest until I see her, okay?" Jake snapped. Nikki usually would let his guilt go, but this time, she didn't.

"Why do you need to see her? You're just gonna torture yourself more. I've seen her, Jake. She doesn't look good. She's got cuts and bruises all over her body. She has tubes coming in and out of her. All seeing her is gonna do is make you feel worse about all this."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm a masochist."

"Daddy, she's right," Jenny said shakily from the corner where she had been pretending to be asleep, "You don't want to see her right now and I don't think it's a good idea that you spend all that energy going over there."

"Honey this is just something I have to do," Jake said in a low voice, "Either of you may not understand it, but I have to go. So, Nikki, you can either stand there and watch me struggle to get my ass out of this bed or you can help me." Nikki rolled her eyes at him before lending him a hand to help him up. She placed her hand on the small of his back and helped guide him forward as he pushed his IV.

"Come on, dumb ass. Let's go."

"I love you too," Jake muttered sarcastically. As soon as they were out of the room, Nikki slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Jesus, Nikki, what the hell was that for?"

"First of all, don't be so dramatic. Secondly, you shouldn't throw around 'I love you' like that."

"I'm not throwing it around," he said stopping in his tracks, and pulling Nikki back with him. "I do love you."

"Yeah but it's not the same," Nikki trailed off, "You know what forget it Jake." She continued forward towards Elizabeth's room. Jake stayed grounded in his spot mulling over her words.

"You're the one," Jake said suddenly.

"What?" Nikki asked turning around.

"You're the girl Peyton hinted about. The one who had a thing for me."

"Peyton told you that!"

"Ah! So it's true! You like me," Jake said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh Lord," Nikki mumbled.

"It's okay. I can understand that. I mean look at me. I'm such a catch."

"Don't get a big head about this." Nikki pulled him forward, but he didn't budge.

"Hey Nikki?"

"Yeah?" She turned back to look at him.

"When I get out of this hospital, I'm taking you out."

"Do I have a choice?" They had just reached the door to Elizabeth's room.

"No, but we both know you couldn't resist me anyway."

--------

"That was by far the best shower ever," Lucas said as he slipped a towel around his waist. Peyton stretched her arms over her head before she wrapped a towel of her own around her.

"It was," Peyton sighed.

"I say every day we take showers together."

"Yeah well we'd be late to work everyday then. Plus you'd have to be living here." Peyton turned away from him, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Wait…what?"

"Well I mean technically you don't live here."

"Yeah but I-"

"You what?" Peyton asked turning back around to face him.

"I assumed that after last night I would…" Lucas trailed off. "Well I guess I was wrong." He bitterly turned to exit.

"Lucas, I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

"I was! It was just a joke!"

"Peyton, you said you wanted to take this slow and you're right me moving back in would be-"

"Lucas, dear, would you please move back in with me?" Peyton asked cutting him off.

"Well, if you insist," Lucas grinned.

"Did I really have a choice after you pulled out the puppy dog eyes?"

"No, but you could have tried to resist my natural and uncanny charm."

"Internally I'm rolling my eyes at you."

"Yeah but externally you're grinning like a mad woman."

"Oh God," Peyton groaned, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you looove me," he said drawing out the words as if he was a little kid. Peyton gave him a big hug and kissed his chest.

"You're right."

------

Jake tiptoed into Elizabeth's room. The only sounds that could be heard was the clicking of the wheels on his IV mingling along with their labored breaths and steady beeping of the machines. The sunlight cast a soft glow on her fragile and bruised form. He felt his stomach turn at the sight but he kept going, taking a seat at her bedside. Nikki lingered in the middle of the room watching as he tentatively placed his hand on the little girl's.

Jake took a deep breath. She had changed so much since he had first come to stay with Peyton. She had been the most hostile to his arrival, praying on the idea that her daddy was coming back and that Jake could never replace him. He wasn't trying to replace Lucas though and slowly but surely the little girl realized that until it got to the point where she trusted him. Over time she began to pick up things from him. Subtle ways or mannerisms that he was known for. Peyton found it adorable and teased him mercilessly for it. Jake felt proud. Elizabeth was like his second daughter and seeing her here probably hurt just as much as it would have had it been Jenny in that spot.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, tears he didn't know he had shed, but he made no point in stopping them. He just let them fall hoping they'd cleanse him of his guilt, but he didn't think anything would make him feel better right now. She had been his responsibility that night, and he failed, no matter what Peyton said.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." It was all he could bring himself to say. No more. No less.

-----

"Would I choose Fall Out Boy concert or a gallery opening?"

"Gallery opening?" Luke asked more than answered.

"Correct." Peyton smiled at him and he smirked.

"Okay which do I prefer college basketball or the NBA?"

"College basketball without a doubt. God, you TIVO March Madness every year."

"I'm impressed you know what March Madness is."

"I was born and raised a Blue Demon," Peyton said. Lucas turned and looked at her in shock.

"Well then we'll have to get divorced. There's no way in hell I can stay married to a Duke fan. Do you mean to tell me you stayed quiet through all those rants I had during UNC/Duke games?"

"Yeah well, it was cute to see you get upset."

"Your turn," Lucas said changing the subject. Peyton stuck her tongue out at him while he wasn't looking.

"One more day with my moms or one more day on Earth with you?"

"Wow…that's deep."

"Yeah well…" Peyton trailed off, a small blush coming to her cheeks. Lucas took awhile to answer before finally making up his mind.

"One more day with your moms."

"No," Peyton said softly, "I'd choose you."

"Really?" He took his eyes off the road to steal a quick glance at her. Their eyes met and both could feel their chests clench a little.

"Always." They were in love. No doubt about it.

--------------

"This place looks different," Lucas said as he and Peyton rounded the hallway.

"It looks the same to me."

"Hmm. Maybe it just feels different then. I feel a strange vibe or something."

"I think you need to lay off the pot," Peyton chuckled.

"No seriously Peyton."

"I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously, Lucas."

"Fine. Be that way," Lucas muttered as they entered their daughter's room, "Ah! That's it." His eyes were now focused on the man at his daughter's bedside. "Jagileski's up and moving."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Peyton, wondering what this was all about.

"Ignore my husband. He's being strange."

"Jake, how are you?" Lucas extended his hand. Jake eyed him intently but shook it nonetheless.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, "You?"

"Eh," Lucas shrugged, "I got my wife back. That's a plus…sometimes."

"Lucas," Peyton hissed slapping his shoulder.

"What? He knows I'm kidding, Peyt. If he didn't, he would have socked me in the jaw. Believe me. I've had it happen before."

"He's right," Jake smirked, "Good times."

"Yeah for you maybe," Lucas muttered.

"How's she doing, Jake?" Peyton asked seriously.

"Umm, the doctors said that she's fine. No change really. They're just waiting for a sign that the medicine worked. They wouldn't tell me much else." Peyton and Lucas both nodded at the news and the mood which was once chipper suddenly became somber again. An odd silence passed over them which would linger for a couple of minutes only to be broken by a nurse.

"There you are!" she said, "Mr. Jagileski, you had my entire staff worried about you."

"I'm truly sorry, but I had to see her ma'am. Then Nikki and my daughter left and I didn't want to risk walking back alone." The last part was a lie. The truth of the matter was he didn't want to leave Elizabeth until Peyton or Lucas showed up.

"Well now you can get back to your room. Just let me check on the lady-"

"It's okay, ma'am," Peyton said, "I'll take him back." The nurse nodded and left as Peyton helped Jake up.

"Thanks, Peyton."

"You're more than welcome. Now let's get you back to your room." Jake gave one final squeeze to Elizabeth's hand and left the room with Peyton close behind him. Lucas slowly sat down in the seat Jake had previously taken.

He was all alone with his little girl. He just wanted so badly for her to wake up. He didn't know how to verbalize or even begin to describe what he felt looking at her like this. The pain was always present even when he and Peyton were joking around. It was always in the back of his mind, haunting his thoughts. He couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't had gone away to New York none of this would have happened. He blamed himself most of all for what happened to her.

And out of nowhere he felt his body begin to shake. It began slowly before become more frequent. He felt a rush of pressure behind his eyes, tears begging to escape. He tried to take a deep breath only to have it come out as a sob. And after that first sob escaped, a multitude of more followed. He couldn't stop crying. He laid his head down next to her on the bed like he did the first night that he had been here.

"Please," he begged, "Please just let her wake up!" He kept echoing his pleas to no one in particular. It wasn't exactly a prayer, but a cry of desperation. "I know I've done a lot of things wrong in my life, but please don't take her away from me. Please just give me her back!" As he broke down again, his head fell into the crevice created by his elbow. He continued crying for minutes before he suddenly felt something touch his head, patting him softly. He brought his eyes up expecting to find his wife behind him. Instead he was greeted with the same set of crystal blue eyes he had, those belonging to his daughter.

"Lizzie?" he whispered in disbelief. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment taking in her surroundings before settling back on her father's eyes.

"Daddy?" she croaked.

"Yeah I'm right here, baby," he said as he brought his hand up to stroke her hair. She looked at him with a soft smile.

"I forgive you, daddy."


	18. Move Along

A/N: This is my Christmas gift to all you LPers and the few BL/JP fans who read as well! (umm if you don't celebrate Christmas, then this is just an early update I guess lol). I had planned on updating after the holiday but instead I persevered and finished ahead of time. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, enjoy this chapter and review if at all possible. Think of the review as your Christmas present to me :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd be Mark and I'd hate myself.

Chapter Eighteen: Move Along

"Check."

"It is not check! Explain that one."

"Look at the knight, Luke."

"Oh. Guess it is."

"Your move."

"Don't be so smug, Peyt."

"What are you talking about? I'm not smug. I'm just a winner."

"Ooh and a humble one at that."

"Whatever just move," Peyton said rolling her eyes. It had now become their habit to play chess every morning before work. In a way, it made Peyton feel like they were some old married couple. How many twenty-six year olds played chess? However, she didn't care as long as it meant more time spent with Lucas.

"Aha!" he exclaimed moving his queen, "I'm out of check now."

Peyton surveyed the board for a moment before chuckling heartily. She moved her bishop diagonally three spots to the left.

"Checkmate."

"What?" Lucas hissed, glaring at the board, "That's impossible." He looked at the board from all angles trying to find a way out.

"Sorry Lukey, you lose. That would be what? Five wins in a row for me."

"Rub it in."

"Daddy lost again!" Anna exclaimed in shock as she walked out of her room.

"Yep, he did."

"Daddy always loses this game. He should choose a new game."

"He's getting better though," Peyton chuckled as she scooped Anna up.

"What are you doing up so early, Annie?" Lucas asked.

"Elizabeth was crying again," Anna said quietly. Peyton and Lucas exchanged looks. Ever since they had brought her home from the hospital not more than a week ago, Elizabeth had been shutting everyone out. She was like both her parents when it came to brooding.

"I'll go talk to her," Lucas said patting his wife's hand. He slowly rose from his seat and tiptoed down the hall, peaking into his daughter's bedroom. Her back was facing him, but he could see her huddled in the fetal position on her bed.

"Lizzie," he said softly. He watched her back tremble as she continued to let out silent sobs.

"My shoulder really hurts," she croaked.

"Is that all that hurts, baby?"

"My chest and my legs hurt too," she turned on her back and looked up at her father. Lucas had long since stopped flinching at the sight of the unwelcome bruises on her porcelain face, but it didn't mean it made it any easier to look at.

"You're probably just sore."

"Daddy, can I tell you something?" She bit her lip gently and Lucas knew that she whatever she had to say, it was important. She had picked up the trait from her mother.

"Sure."

"Every time I close my eyes, I feel it happening again."

"The car accident?"

"I see the bright headlights. I can hear the music on the radio. It just keeps replaying over and over in my head, daddy and it won't go away. It's like a bad dream."

Lucas didn't know what to say.

"It'll pass," he said rubbing her back gently. It was all he could think to say.

"I think this is that camera thing mommy talks about."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I got hurt because I kept hurting you when you came back." Elizabeth looked straight into her father's eyes. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Her words cut through him more than any insult or slander had ever done. It was the fact that she blamed herself that made him so pained. Like her mother, she thought that she was the cause of everything that went wrong in her world. He knew he had to make her see otherwise.

"Get up, Elizabeth," he said quickly. She stood up slowly wincing through her pain. She wasn't used to him calling her by her full name. Since she was a baby, she'd been crowned Lizzie. "I want you to get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, all right? Grab your coat too."

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"There's something I need to show you," Lucas said simply before leaving her room. He wandered back out to the kitchen where he found his wife feeding J.J. his bottle. Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take her out for a little bit." At his words, Peyton's eyes bulged.

"Do you really think that's wise, Luke?"

"Yeah, I do. She blames herself for this and I need to help her realize it's not her fault."

"And you can't do that indoors?"

"There's just someplace that would suit this conversation better."

"All right," Peyton agreed, somewhat hesitantly, "Just make sure she dresses warm and if she's in pain, bring her straight home." She finished her statement with such sternness that Lucas almost considered dropping the idea all together.

"I will."

"It's kind of good you're leaving. Jake's coming by to pick up the rest of his stuff."

"Oh," Lucas said, "Planning a rendezvous I need to know about? Should I pick up extra detergent so I can sanitize the sheets?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Peyton asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She swore her husband had some of the goofiest moments sometimes.

"You don't want me here when Jake comes by."

"And so you automatically assume cheating? Do I look like you?" she teased.

"It was a joke."

"I know and the reason I didn't want you here, by the way, is because I know you'll throw plenty of your little comments at Jake."

"He plays along," Lucas reasoned, "And he definitely throws them back.

"Yeah, but today's just gonna be hard for me and for him."

"Okay," Luke nodded in understanding.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Elizabeth said as she rounded the corner, her pink jacket over her arm.

"Put that on," Peyton said firmly.

"I can't do it myself." Elizabeth looked as though she was tearing up at the idea. Peyton's face softened immediately as she rounded the counter. She plopped J.J. in his high chair and bent down to help her daughter with her coat. All the while, Lucas hadn't even had the chance to take a step forward. His wife moved at a fast pace. Once the coat was in place, Peyton kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Now, you be good for daddy, okay? And if you're in pain, let him take you home."

"Okay, mommy."

Peyton stood up and looked over at Lucas. He walked over to where the girls were standing and kissed his wife on the cheek, whispering a good bye. He then extended his hand to Elizabeth and the walked out of the house. Peyton let out a deep breath and glanced at the clock. Jake would be here soon.

---------

A gentle knocking at her door awoke her from her reading. She had just set J.J. down for a nap and Marissa and Anna had gone next door to play with the neighbor's children. She hadn't expected him to be early so she decided to pick up her copy of Wuthering Heights and read through her favorite part yet again. She had to huff that right when Heathcliff stormed in on Catherine and Hareton seeing the look in their eyes, Jake had to arrive.

She sighed, placing her bookmark in her spot and tossing the classic on her table. She slowly made her way to the door. Her lack of energy could be based on lack of sleep. Lucas had been keeping her up late and not just for naughty reasons. He liked to talk and she loved to listen. It was their thing to lay in bed, a mass of naked entangled limbs, just talking about life and love and music. Things they hadn't talked about before. Things that she only ever discussed with Jake.

Jake. There was the other reason she wasn't in the mood to rush to the door. She knew who stood behind it. Jake Jagileski was, and would always be, the person she trusted most in this whole world. He made her feel safe. He was her protector and guardian, and he loved her. She was going to miss the comfort he provided. She was still afraid of letting him go.

"Hey Jake," she said softly as she opened the door.

"Hey," he said, holding a cardboard box in his hand. They both stared at each other for awhile, taking in each other's appearance almost as if it would be the last time.

"Umm, do you think I could come in? It's kind of cold."

"Oh my gosh," Peyton gasped, "Where is my head at? Come on in." Peyton led Jake into the foyer as she shut the door.

"It's okay," Jake chuckled, "We're both a little nervous, huh? You'd think we were doing something immoral."

"Well, Luke's not home and the girls are next door. Oh and I just put J.J. down for a nap."

"It would be quite a way to say goodbye," Jake mused.

"Is this a goodbye, Jake?" Her words were so timid and frightened that Jake could have sworn it was Elizabeth or Anna asking him it instead.

"No," he said, "I'll still be in town. Only ten minutes away."

"Yeah but it won't be the same."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you can't always have your cake and eat it too." Jake said it as a joke but they both knew it was right.

"You suck," she said sticking her tongue out.

"And I thought Lucas was the immature one in your relationship."

"What can I say? He's rubbing off on me." Peyton and Jake made their way to Peyton's bedroom which held the last remnants of Jake's tenure there.

Jake focused on packing his clothes, which Lucas had conveniently stuffed in the bottom drawers. Peyton, on the other hand, was gathering his toiletries which she hadn't quite moved yet. Lucas had made it a point to tease her for the fact that three toothbrushes occupied their toothbrush holder. He said it made him feel like a Mormon. Peyton said she wasn't moving the toothbrush until Jake came by to pick it up and now here she was plopping it into a freezer baggy along with his deodorant and razor. Once she had everything together she walked back into the bedroom to find Jake putting his last set of T-shirts in the box.

"All done?" Peyton asked as she placed the baggy in the box.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "Although I should warn you I stole one of Lucas's T-Shirts. He can consider it payback for ruining my Tarheels T-Shirt."

"Which one did you steal?"

"His 'Duke can kiss my ace' one."

"Oh thank God," Peyton sighed, "I owe you a favor for that." They both shared a chuckle before an awkward silence settled over them.

"Well, I should get going," Jake said finally.

"Okay." Peyton nodded. Jake picked up his box and headed to the door. Peyton followed closely behind him, almost running into him when he stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You guys should come fly fishing with us next weekend. I promised Elizabeth I'd teach her."

"Sure," Peyton said, "If she's up for it."

"Cool," Jake nodded, knowing not to press Peyton for details about Elizabeth. She would tell him on her own terms.

"Well, I guess I'll call you later," Peyton said as she opened the door for him.

"Yeah that sounds good." Jake slipped by her with a soft smile, and she immediately shut the door once he started down the walkway. She could watch him drive away, as cliché as it sounded. They hadn't even hugged goodbye. Maybe Peyton was being dramatic though. It wasn't as if Jake was leaving town or something. She expected too much.

A knock at the door brought her out of her musings. She realized she was still standing next to the door with her hand on the handle. She immediately opened the door to find Jake there.

"Miss me already?" she joked.

"Actually I was so wrapped up in packing my stuff I forgot to give you your present."

"Present? It's not my birthday. Are we celebrating you leaving?"

"No," he chuckled, "It's more like a little gift for putting up with me as a bedmate for all that time."

"Well then you're gonna be getting a truckload of gifts from me."

"Here," he said handing her the box. She opened it up slowly, her fingers trembling a bit at the cuteness of this gesture. Inside, she found a silver chain with a small silver cross dangling from it. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, not understanding why Jake had bought her a cross. Jake saw this and felt the need to explain.

"I know you might be a little confused as to why I bought you a cross. I know you're not very religious and all but I just thought that since I'm not gonna be around you all the time to protect you maybe you'd need some form of security." He paused and took a deep breath, "He's always with you even if you don't think He is. I'm the same way, Peyt. I'll always be with you and if you or your kids or even your damn infuriating husband ever need me, I'll be there in a heart beat."

Peyton wanted nothing more than to cry. Tears of happiness of course. Jake was never quite the eloquent speaker. That had always been Lucas's charm. But what Jake always had was honesty. In truth, the honesty he spoke with made the words even more heartfelt.

"Thank you Jake," she said still eyeing the cross. Those were the only words she could manage to utter at that moment, emotion weighing heavy on her. He expected that much from her. Finally she took a chance and glanced up at him, "Would you mind helping me put this on?"

"Sure," he said softly as he took the necklace out of her shaking hands. He reached around her neck and easily hooked the clasp.

"Thank you." She fumbled with the cross, getting used to the feeling of it against her chest.

"You're welcome." He bent down and kissed her forehead softly, "Good bye my dear."

"Bye," she said, watching him as he turned the door knob. He was halfway out the door when she called him back. "Hey Jake!"

"Yeah," he said turning around.

"We'll always have Savannah." She smiled sadly. Jake couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Yeah we will."

She waited until she heard his car start before she let a solitary tears slide down her cheek. Only one tear would be shed.

---------

"Daddy why are we here?" Elizabeth asked, glancing around and taking in her surroundings.

"What? You don't like Rivercourt?" Lucas smirked as he gentle pulled her by the elbow out to the center of the court.

"I do, but I just don't get what this has to do with what I told you."

"It'll make sense in a second," Lucas said, "Do you want to sit down for this?"

"Sure." Elizabeth plopped down in the middle of the court.

"I meant the bleachers." Lucas chuckled.

"I like it better here."

"Well, okay," Lucas began, as he sat down across from her, "This place means a lot to me. It was especially important during my childhood. Whenever something didn't go my way or I was angry or frustrated, I'd come here. It was my place of healing." Lucas took a deep breath before he continued, still looking at the ground, tracing the faint echoes of the heart he'd drawn Peyton weeks prior. "When I was sixteen, I got into a car accident with my Uncle Keith. It wasn't a terrible one, but I banged up my shoulder pretty badly. I was told that I might not ever play basketball at the same level again."

"But you did," Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yeah but I didn't know that at the time. Before that accident, I had done some stupid things. I messed up real bad with a few people including your mom-"

"Again!"

"Yeah again," Lucas chuckled, "Anyways, I thought that maybe this accident was like karma. I was being paid back for everything I had done in that past year. I figured that I need to make the most of life. So I got up and I came hear. And you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"No matter what happens in life you have to get up. You have to keep going. I'm not gonna pretend like the accident was some life altering thing. You and I both know that I'm still making mistakes, but whenever I make them I know that I just have to try harder next time. You learn from these things and they make you stronger. Your accident wasn't punishment. It was just a bump on the road."

"Yeah, but I'm scared," Elizabeth said, scratching the tops of her shoes, "I don't feel like myself."

"These things change you," Lucas said, "For the better, of course. You just have to trust me, Lizzie. Everything's gonna be all right."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Lucas thought of all the times he'd let her down. Of all the promises in his life he had broken. And for once, he knew without a doubt this wasn't one he'd be breaking.

----------

"Hey," Peyton said curling her feet under her. Lucas handed her a cup of cocoa before sitting down next to her. She immediately leaned against him, snuggling under his arm. They were home alone tonight. Karen and Haley were taking all the kids to see some Disney on Ice show in Charlotte. They'd be staying the night in a hotel, and had somehow managed to convince Peyton that they should take both J.J. and Elizabeth.

Lucas was very adamant that Peyton let Haley and Karen take all the kids. Peyton figured it was his horny nature, but then again, Lucas didn't care if the kids were home when they made love. She blushed at the thought of their last encounter, in the laundry closet nearly twelve minutes after he got home with Elizabeth. While their daughter moseyed over to the neighbors, Lucas couldn't help but push her into the nearest room and have his way with her. That room just happened to be the laundry room. Peyton didn't complain though. She'd just never look at her dryer the same way again.

"So Love Actually or John Tucker Must Die?" Peyton asked.

"Sounds like a lose-lose for me," Lucas muttered into her hair.

"Well at least I'm giving you a choice."

"How about we skip the movie and just go to bed?" he asked suggestively, as his hand drew circles on her side, underneath her sweatshirt.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Basically. Ravishing you is on my mind 24-7."

"Good to know," Peyton blushed. Lucas went silent and Peyton could see he was contemplating something serious.

"What is it, baby?" she cooed, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"You know what else I think about 24-7?"

"What's that?"

"Marrying you."

"Hmm," she pondered, putting her finger to her chin, "We've been there and done that."

"Not the right way there," Lucas said seriously as he looked into her emerald eyes, "I think you deserve a big wedding. With all you family and friends."

"Lucas, first of all, I don't need a big wedding. I got you and that's all I need. Second of all, we don't have the money for a wedding."

"You deserve a big wedding and I'd love to give you one," Lucas sat up a little pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. "Marry me again."

"Lucas," Peyton said putting down her cocoa, "This is insane."

"Listen, I've been saving up for this wedding since I came back from New York so I know we have enough money," Lucas sighed, "I promised you the day we got married that I'd give you the wedding that you deserved eventually. Life got in the way of that, but now, now that we're in love and we have everything going in the right direction I think we should celebrate it. I want to be able to profess my love for you in front of everyone. So, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me…again?"

"Umm," Peyton bit her lip, looking into his crystal blue eyes, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is. I won't take no for an answer."

"Why'd you buy me a ring?"

"I didn't," he said opening the box. Inside was a small diamond ring. Nothing really fancy, but the aged look of the band told Peyton there was more to it then meets the eye. She watched him take out the ring and place it in her palm.

"This was my grandmother's ring. I was her only grandchild so she wanted me to have it when she died. I never gave it to you because I was saving it for a moment like this…"

"It's beautiful, Lucas," Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"So what do you say, Peyton?" There was only one answer she could give him.

"Yes," Peyton sighed, "Of course I'll marry you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…a little warning…Next chapter will take me awhile. See this wedding has been in my head since the very beginning and I want it to be perfect (what with the vows and the dress description and the dialogue…gosh I must be boring you…). It will be the second to last chapter. The last being an epilogue. Now go press the little lilac colored button and tell me what you think.


	19. Some Things Will Never Change

A/N: Omg I finally finished this chapter!! Seriously, this is almost 6,000 words here. It took forever to type and a hell of a lot longer to edit. Anyways, I'm rambling…onto the logistics. I don't know if I've ever specifically expressed this but in this fic, Larry's dead. I've hinted to it before but I just need y'all to know that now for sure. Hmm what else…oh! I added a **surprise** into this chapter. Something you might not be expecting but I felt the need to include. Also, this is the second to last chapter. But really it's like the last chapter because I'm just adding a cute little epilogue that popped into my head. Although "little" in my head probably means like 4,000 words but whatever lol. Anyways, enjoy! And as always review.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd be Mark and S2 would really be a figment of the imagination.

Chapter Nineteen: Some Things Will Never Change

She looked out her window. Rows of white chairs, perfectly aligned faced the newly erected gazebo in her yard. Purple satin ribbon flowed from row to row, each rise anointed by a bouquet of purple and white fake flowers, so lively they could be mistaken for real roses, tulips and baby's breath. The moonlight bounced off the silver carpet of the center aisle, onto the raised platform the musicians had been quartered off to the left. It was the night before the big day and all was calm. All, but the woman staring at her backyard.

She was pacing her house, uninterrupted, her children sleeping soundly in their beds and her husband having been sent off to spend the night at his mother's. It was a silly tradition to be followed on a second wedding, but she was content to just go with the flow. Now, she was regretting that plan. Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialed the first number in her mind.

"I should have been expecting this," Jake muttered looking at his clock, "3:30…wow you really held off."

"Hi Jake," Peyton said meekly.

"Okay I'll play along. Hi Peyton. How are you?"

"Umm I'm good. Just looking out my window at my gorgeous gazebo."

"Didn't Luke and I do a good job?" Jake smirked.

"Oh yeah. My favorite part was when he chased you around the yard with the hammer," Peyton chuckled.

"It was all in good fun."

"Says the man who almost lost a toe because of it. What were you guys even fighting over?"

"Basketball."

"You're kidding me, right?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Well, he's still backing UNC's coach Davis after this point shaving scandal, and I kind of made a comment."

"Jake," Peyton said disapprovingly, "What did you say?"

"It was nothing really."

"Tell me."

"I just said I wasn't shocked he supported cheating when it involved a Davis," Jake muttered.

Peyton, who had planned to scold him for whatever comment he could have made, couldn't control the laugh that burst from her mouth. It shouldn't have been funny, bringing up the affair her husband had the day before her vow renewal. But for whatever reason, call it lack of sleep or pure insanity, Peyton couldn't help but be amused as she recalled the vision of Lucas's quick temper in action at the expense of Jake. Now, knowing the reason for it made it even more gratifying and hilarious.

"That was catchy," Peyton managed to squeeze out between laughs.

"We shouldn't be laughing at this," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah well you and I have grown accustomed to breaking norms."

"So now that you're relaxed, you wanna tell me what's wrong."

"Pre-wedding jitters. Never really had this problem before."

"You weren't nervous the first time?"

"No. Remember, Jake, it happened on the fly. All I was busy worrying about was my pregnancy. So now I have all this time to start thinking about Lucas and worrying about him. I keep wondering if he's asleep and if he remembered to take his pill and if I'm enough for him. Did he really make the right choice?"

"Peyton, you're rambling about nonsense," Jake said cutting her off, "Lucas loves you and I'm sure he remembered to take his heart pill."

"I don't know."

"He's spent the past six months worshipping the very ground you walk on and given you no reason to doubt him. I know that he hasn't been the most reliable guy in the past but you can see it in his eyes. He loves you. He's a changed man."

"Umm Jake? I was talking about the heart pill."

"Oh."

"He forgets from time to time."

"Well then why didn't you call him instead of me? I'm pretty sure that there's no rule against talking to the groom."

"Because…you're my reaffirmer."

"Is that even a word?"

"That's beside the point."

"What exactly is the point?"

"You're the person I go to when I need reaffirmation. The person who makes me feel good about myself and my decisions. And you give me advice. You're my best guy friend."

"How touching," Jake said somewhat dryly though Peyton picked up on the pride he gained from her words, "Well as your reaffirmer I'm telling you to call Lucas and put your mind at ease."

"Okay," Peyton agreed, "That's you're nice way of saying, you're tired of talking to me."

"Yeah basically."

"Fine," Peyton huffed, "Goodnight Jake. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Peyt."

"Oh Jake!"

"Yeah?" Jake said somewhat flustered.

"I'm glad you've warmed up to him now, too," Peyton teased.

"I still don't like him," Jake muttered, "I just know he loves you."

"Good enough for me."

----------

He stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his face. Tomorrow was the big day and he hadn't slept a wink. He just wanted to see her. It felt silly to miss someone he had just seen not more than eight hours ago, but ever since he had moved back in with her, he had spent every evening with her. It didn't matter if he had work to do, he'd do it in the den with the kids' TV shows blaring if it meant he'd get to spend a little more time with her. And now, it was almost insane to consider sleeping without her next to him. He wondered if she was having as much trouble or if she had let Lizzie stay with her. His musings on the subject were interrupted when he heard the rumbling of his cell phone perched on his side table. He furrowed his eyebrows before quickly flipping the phone open, smiling when he saw the caller ID.

"Hey baby," he sighed.

"Hey," Peyton whispered.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"I haven't closed my eyes yet. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Peyton sighed, "God we're pathetic. We just saw each other like 7 hours ago."

"We're not pathetic. We're just making up for lost time."

"Haley told me we made her nauseous, but in the good way."

"I didn't know there was a good kind of nauseous."

"Apparently there is and we're it."

"Well that's nice," Lucas said mid-yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but every time I try to close my eyes my body wakes me back up."

"I know the feeling," Peyton said softly, "Hey so this is a totally random question, but…did you take your heart medication." There was a pregnant pause that lingered between them.

"Fuck."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I was so busy tonight it must have slipped my mind," Lucas said as he wandered around his room in the dark, trying to spot his pill bottle. He found it tucked behind the picture of him and Peyton after Anna was born.

"Lucas! You know how important it is that you stay on top of that."

"Well, it's your job to remind me."

"Can I ask how the hell you remembered to take it in New York?" Peyton whispered. She felt bad bring it up but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I didn't take it most of the time," Lucas said honestly.

"Oh Luke, that's terrible."

"Yeah well…"

"You're gonna take it now, right?"

"I am swallowing it as we speak," he mumbled as he placed the pill on his tongue and sipped his water.

"Good." Peyton groaned as she spotted her clock. It was now nearly 4 a.m. "We should be going to bed, huh?"

"Probably. Big day tomorrow and all."

"As soon as I hang up this phone, I'm gonna wind up staring at the ceiling."

"Same here," Lucas sighed, "I guess we could just stay on the phone until we fall asleep."

"Okay," Peyton said turning on her side, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "This is kind of cheesy, huh?"

"I like being cheesy."

"I know. I've almost grown used to it."

"That's right," Lucas muttered as he settled into his spot, his cell phone pinned between his ear and his pillow.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Good morning Peyton."

"Smart ass."

----------

"Rise and shine sleepy head," a sweet voice whispered in Peyton's ear.

Peyton groaned loudly, ignoring the woman who had been trying to wake her for twenty minutes now. However, Haley was not to be deterred. She began humming "Here comes the Bride." Peyton turned on her side to drown out the sound. The movement resulted in her phone crashing to the floor.

"Ooh, Peyton, that wasn't a good move," Haley teased picking up the phone. She eyed it curiously, "Hey! This thing is still on."

"Lucas stayed on the phone with me until we fell asleep," Peyton muttered.

"Aw, you're both so cute."

"I think you called us nauseous." Peyton sat up and stretched. She glanced over at the clock, "Haley," she moaned, "It's only 8:30."

"Yes I know," Haley sighed dramatically, "But you have a hair appointment in an hour. Then we need to get your dress on and take pictures. Oh and of course you have four kids to get ready."

"But it's nice and warm in here."

"Get in the shower blondie."

"Haley?" a voice from the phone called.

"Oh Gees," Haley said shocked as she almost dropped the phone, "I forgot to shut this thing off."

"Lucas is up," Peyton said perking up, "Let me talk to him."

"No," Haley said shortly. She brought the phone to her ear, "Hey Lucas."

"Haley, let me talk to him!"

"You want to speak to your wife?" Haley ignored Peyton turning away from her. "I'm sorry but she's busy."

"Haley James Scott," Peyton hissed.

"No that wasn't her, Luke. That was your imagination."

Peyton lunged for the phone only for Haley to move last minute causing Peyton to lose her balance and fall off the bed.

"Ouch," Peyton mumbled.

"That was nothing," Haley said, "Peyton just fell off the bed."

"I give up," Peyton sighed, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"That a girl. Get in the shower," Haley grinned watching Peyton go. She then rolled her eyes at Lucas. "No Luke I wasn't talking to you."

----------

Peyton stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her normally wild curls had been tamed into soft waves, framing her face. Her wedding dress was her mother's, cut down. She had removed the sleeves so it was strapless. Delicate beading ran all over the entire dress which clung to her torso before flaring slightly in the skirt. A box hat sat upon her head, the tiny veil covering her emerald colored eyes. She had chosen a string of pearls and drop earrings along with long gloves that reached her elbows.

It was all white, from the jewelry to the dress to the accessories. She found it a little ironic being a mother of four and wearing white on her wedding. She had thought about this before and even considered dying her dress an off white or a pastel color, but Haley and Karen both insisted she kept it the way it was. They said she deserved a real wedding. She rolled her eyes, but internally she almost agreed.

She did deserve this. She was never the type to strut down the street with her head held high. Her eyes were always lowered, always humble. She was so grateful for everything she got. And when life got rough, she endured. She kept going. That didn't mean she didn't think that once and awhile she deserved something good. And that something good was this wedding.

"Knock, knock," Haley said, tapping on the corner of the tent where Peyton was waiting. Peyton snapped around just as Haley tiptoed into the tent.

"Hey," Peyton said.

"You look amazing, Peyt."

"Thanks, Hales."

"So umm the wedding coordinator wanted me to tell you that everything's running smoothly. The caterer did arrive on time. We'll be starting in about 15 minutes."

"Okay."

"Also, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Peyton asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"For making me your maid of honor. Well technically I'm the matron of honor because I'm already married, but that's really beside the point," Haley said waving it off, "I just wanted to say it was an honor. I know if it were a perfect world it'd be Brooke in my place, but-"

"It's not a perfect world," Peyton finished, "but damn it Haley, I like our world better." A soft smile was shared between the two friends. Peyton wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "You kept me sane all those months without Lucas. I don't think I could ever find a way to thank you for that."

"Seeing you smile now makes up for it."

"Aw, Hales! We're having a moment."

"Yeah we are," Haley sighed, "Okay." She withdrew from Peyton's embrace, "I have to go make sure the children are behaving. I'll see you soon."

Peyton watched as Haley exited the tent and let out a deep breath. Everything was going perfect. The dress was perfect. The flowers were perfect. The groom and bridesmaids and the man walking her down the aisle were all perfect. They were on time, running like a well oiled machine.

Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, Peyton didn't feel right. Something was off. She couldn't deny the missing presence. The absence of something crucial and important. It was Brooke. She missed Brooke. Stupid as it was, Peyton always imagined that Brooke would be here. She hadn't imagined all the circumstances that had arose making it almost impossible for that to happen. Almost impossible.

She heard movement behind her. The tent was opening again. She didn't turn around though, figuring it was someone from her wedding planning team checking her progress. However, she learned that she was mistaken as her eyes met the eyes of the intruder's in the mirror.

They were caramel. She remembered them being darker before. They used to house some form of laughter or amusement. Those eyes used to dance, but now they were blank and weary. A timid smile slowly formed on the caramel-eyed woman's face. Peyton noticed the smile, while not forced, seemed almost unnatural, as if she wasn't used to smiling genuinely. Peyton knew that feeling all too well.

She wanted to cry at the sight. Tears of sorrow for their loss of innocence and righteousness. Tears of joy that they could stand here after ten years of hurting each other and smile as if nothing happened. Ten years ago they would have yelled and fought, thinking they needed to argue to make things right. Now, they knew that it had all been a mistake, to lose each other over a boy. A boy they both knew in the end would wind up in the blonde's arms. Peyton's boy. Peyton's man. Peyton's husband.

"Hey you," Peyton whispered, tears threatening to ruin her perfect make-up.

"Hey," Brooke said looking down. Peyton slowly turned around. They stood in an odd, lulling silence, thick with nervous tension and fear of ruining the moment.

"You look different," Peyton said honestly. Brooke's hair was darker, her skin paler and her figure smaller in stature. She was still beautiful, just a different type of beautiful.

"I'm no longer a southern bell."

"Please, Davis! You'll always be a southern bell."

"True. I just don't look the part anymore."

"Brooke, why are you-"

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I came home to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I slapped you after Nathan and Haley's wedding. I'm sorry I gave up on our friendship and left you in Tree Hill. I'm sorry I slept with your husband. I'm sorry that we let our friendship stray this far. I'm just so…" Brooke trailed off, frustrated at herself.

"Sorry?" Peyton ventured, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah basically," Brooke sighed, "And I needed you to know it. I needed to tell you in person. And I wanted to be here for your big day."

"It's just a silly little vow renewal."

"You can try and convince yourself that that's the case, but you and I both know this is a big deal. It's symbolic and it's what you've always wanted. There's nothing silly about that."

"It kind of feels silly. I can't imagine what people must be thinking of it."

"The Peyton I knew never cared what people said."

"That Peyton still doesn't care. She's just more aware of her position in society."

"Look who's the new southern bell." Peyton and Brooke shared a smile. The tension built and Brooke felt as though her cool and collected exterior would soon crumble if she didn't leave. The last thing she wanted was for Peyton to see her as anything but a woman who had it all together.

"I better go," she said quickly, feeling the tears work their way into her eyes.

"You're not staying?" Peyton asked. She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Besides you, no one else wants me here. I'd just be a reminder of the past and all the mistakes Luke has made. Neither of you need that."

"I wish things were different," Peyton said softly, her voice etched in vulnerability.

"I do too, but hey, at least I made it here in some way."

"Thank you for coming."

"Oh! Before I go," Brooke said suddenly, breaking out of her solemn trance. A glimpse of the old Brooke appeared as she shuffled through her purse. "I have something blue for your wedding."

"Brooke, you didn't have to give me anything."

"Hush," Brooke said as she pulled out a small box and handed it to Peyton. Peyton opened the box carefully. Inside was a small Cracker Jack ring with a blue stone. She immediately began to chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you kept this!"

"Of course I did!" Brooke grinned, "Your first engagement. Bobby Cortez must be heart broken."

"I doubt it. You set the whole thing up, remember? You wanted to plan a wedding so you traded Bobby one of your Care Bears so that he'd marry me. You even got Nathan to play a priest."

"Oh yeah," Brooke reminisced. Suddenly, the tent flew open.

"Mommy, Anna pulled my barrette out!" Elizabeth said, stomping up to her mother. She glanced over at the unfamiliar woman standing next to Peyton. "Who are you?"

"A friend of your mother," Brooke said sweetly.

"Hi," Elizabeth said cheerily, extending her hand, "I'm Miss Elizabeth Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Elizabeth Scott."

"You're really pretty," Elizabeth surveyed, "I like you."

"She gets that shallowness from her father not me," Peyton mused, before turning to Elizabeth, "Now what happened to you?"

"Anna pulled this out." Elizabeth held up the small lilac ribbon barrette.

"Did she pull it out or did it fall out?"

"Does it matter?" Elizabeth said meekly.

"Hmm thank you for answering my question. You and barrettes just don't mix."

"Why's that?" Brooke asked. She had been silently observing the mother and daughter, intrigued by their interaction.

"Her hair is too silky and thing. The barrette just slides off."

"Come here, Miss Elizabeth Scott," Brooke said. Elizabeth toddled over to her and handed her the barrette, "Now Peyton come watch this so you learn." Brooke separated Elizabeth's hair and stared at it, while placing the barrette in her mouth.

"Sure," Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that eye roll," Brooke mumbled through the purple contraption between her lips.

"How?"

"After ten years, I can still feel the eye rolls. That sense obviously doesn't go away."

"You've known mommy for ten years?"

"More than that. At least twenty years now."

"Wow," Elizabeth said in awe, "Do you know daddy then too?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you live here?"

"No. I used to back in high school."

"Why'd you move away?"

"I had to," Brooke said shooting a glance at Peyton who looked down with regret.

"Where'd you move?"

"New York."

"I don't like New York," Elizabeth mumbled, slumping a little. Brooke bit her lip before meeting Peyton's eyes. They both shared a sad smile and the tent lapsed into silence.

"Finished!" Brooke said as she clipped the barrette closed. She tugged it a little to check its stability. It didn't budge.

"Thank you, miss," Elizabeth said turning around and hugging Brooke. She then hugged her mother. "I'm going to go find Marissa.

"Okay. Be good and listen to the wedding planner." Peyton watched her daughter give Brooke a small wave and walk out of the tent.

"She's gorgeous," Brooke said as soon as she was gone.

"She is. She's the one who was in the car accident."

"Your eldest then? Lucas's pride and joy?"

"Basically," Peyton said, smiling, "She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"She looks so much like him. Those eyes…"

"They haunt me. Marissa has them too, but they're not as intense."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Peyton whispered. She could feel the sincerity in Brooke's words, and it made her proud on some level.

"Well," Brooke sighed, "I should get going."

"Right," Peyton nodded. She opened her arms to Brooke who slid towards her enveloping her in a warm hug. They held each other for a moment.

"Bye P. Scott," Brooke whispered pulling away, "Take care of yourself."

"Bye B. Davis," Peyton said, "Keep in touch."

Brooke slowly exited the tent, looking back only once upon her friend. Her best friend.

----------

"Hey girls," Lucas said approaching his daughters who were chasing each other around the yard.

"Hi daddy," Elizabeth said cheerily.

"I see you got your barrette back in. Did you find mommy then?"

"Yeah, I did. Guess who I met?"

"Who?"

"Mommy's friend. She put my barrette back in."

"Well that narrows it down," Lucas muttered with a smirk, "What was mommy's friend's name?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth shrugged, "but she had long brown hair and really pretty eyes."

"Oookay," Lucas chuckled. He couldn't help but be intrigued.

"She said she knew you. She's known mommy since she was little."

"Oh you mean Theresa? Or Glenda maybe?"

"No this lady lives in New York!"

"Brooke," Lucas whispered.

"What, daddy?"

"Nothing," Lucas said shaking it off, "I'll be right back." He quickly jogged to the bride's tent just in time to see a brunette sneak out the back. He smiled contently as he approached her.

"Brooke Davis," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Lucas Scott," Brooke said, quickly turning around.

"Trying to sneak out before you get spotted?"

"Looks like I failed." Brooke smirked.

"You talked to Peyton, then?"

"Yep."

"Did you tell her your good news?"

"No," Brooke said shaking her head, "It's her day, not mine."

"She didn't spot the ring? I'm surprised. She's pretty observant."

"We were focused on other things."

"I see."

"Listen, I got to go," Brooke said, "It was good seeing you."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas watched as Brooke started to leave. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"Hey Brooke," he called.

"Yeah?" Brooke turned around.

"You never told me the name of the guy you're marrying."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's not you."

"I guess you're right," Lucas chuckled. He watched her go, a content and calm look on his face. As she disappeared out of sight, he sighed and turned around, removing one hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck. His eyes immediately met those of Jake.

"So," Jake said amused, "Meeting with your other wife?"

"You're hilarious, Jake," Lucas said deadpan, "She came to see Peyton."

"Well that's odd."

"Somewhat. After all this crap, they're still friends."

"Crazy women," Jake muttered, "Although they'd have to be crazy to fall in love with you."

"Yeah probably," Lucas admitted.

"What? No witty comeback?"

"It's my wedding day. I'm in a good mood."

"You should be." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching as more and more people filled into their seats.

"I love her. You know that, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jake said after a beat, "I do."

---------------

"Okay, Ms. Scott," the wedding planner said, opening the tent, "We're ready for you." Peyton stepped out of the tent. Her heels sank slightly into the soft ground. Jake stood to the side waiting for her. The wedding planner began rattling of a list of instructions, "Wait until you see the last bridesmaid come around the tent then start towards the aisle and once the bridal march begins start down the aisle. Remember soft steps and soft smiles. Don't make eye contact with anyone besides the groom."

"Does that apply to me as well?" Jake asked with a smirk. The woman glared at him.

"You can look at whoever you want," the lady said walking away.

"Your wedding planner is a total nutcase."

"So I've noticed."

"If Nikki and I ever tie the knot, we're not getting one of those."

"So are you actually going to marry her now?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"What the hell are you waiting for? She's pregnant with your second child now. I think it's about time."

"This coming from you is priceless," Jake said, "When it's the right time, it'll happen. Besides, I don't want to screw it up. I mean Jenny's probably screwed up enough as she is with the childhood she's had. Now we're adding a baby to that mix. I just don't want to rush into something permanent if it's not gonna last. Nikki feels the same way."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Is it that forever type of love?"

"That's what I've got to figure out, but in the mean time, I'll take what we've got. And that's a beautiful trusting relationship/friendship, a lovely daughter and another baby on the way."

"How ideal. All you need is the wedding rings and it'd be a fairytale," Peyton said emphasizing on the wedding rings.

"You just won't let it go."

"Never. I want you to experience what I'm feeling right now," Peyton said as they approached the aisle. She glanced ahead where Lucas was waiting for her, a bright and graceful smile forming on her face.

"I am," Jake whispered taking in her appearance, "I'm living it through you."

----------

"Oh my," Lucas whispered as he saw Peyton round the tent. She looked absolutely breathtaking and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. She was the only person in this moment that mattered. He felt himself take in a shaky deep breath and struggle to release it. She was staring at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

"You okay there, man," Nathan chuckled from behind his brother.

"Yeah she just caught me off guard," Lucas said.

"They do that from time to time," Nathan said clapping him on the back.

Peyton and Jake slowly approached Lucas. When they reached the front, Jake lifted the small veil off Peyton's head. He took her hand and placed it in Lucas's outstretched one.

"You take care of her, Luke."

"I will."

Peyton could feel Luke's hands tremble a bit and she quickly gave them a reassuring squeeze. He smiled up at her.

"Nothing to be nervous about Lucas," she whispered. He was about to respond when the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of Lucas and Peyton's holy vows of matrimony. These two were joined in love under the presence of God eight years ago and they continue to love and honor each other to this day. Lucas and Peyton will now recite their vows which they have prepared on their own, starting with the bride, please." The priest motioned for her to start. Peyton gave Lucas a faint smile and squeezed his hands once more.

"Lucas," Peyton began, "I find it hard to express in words what you mean to me. It's so much to be said and so little time to say it in. To explain to everyone here what it is we have, seems so difficult and complex because even I am still trying to figure it out. After ten or so years of working our way through life together, it's still so mysterious.

I think it was destiny. You and I found our way through it all. This world threw so much at us and we could have given up, but we never did. We strayed on the path, but we never lost it. It all had a reason. We were star crossed lovers destined to be together but not quite sure how to get there."

Peyton paused to chuckle, "God! I was never one for clichés and yet I find myself smack dab in the middle of one." Everyone laughed a bit before Peyton continued, "The point is that we're not perfect. We never will be, but I love you with all my heart and nothing in the world is going to change that." Peyton met his eyes before slipping the ring on his hand "So with this ring, I renew my eternal vow to be your wife."

A few moments of quietness passed, and Peyton watched as he studied her carefully. She suddenly became nervous, wondering if he was maybe reconsidering this whole thing, but then his face broke into a smile.

"Peyton," Lucas said, "I just want to start off by saying that while we may not be perfect, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the most perfect creation that I have ever encountered. You are beautiful and kind and smart and compassionate and funny and I could just go on and on for days about all your traits, but I don't know how I could do you justice with just words. Granted I'm usually good with words, but I'm bound to miss something. A gesture you use, a shade present in your eyes, a mannerism embedded in your soul. Instead I'll just sum it up as perfection."

"You were always there for me when I needed you. A guiding force in my life. You kept me going all these years, sacrificed some of the most important dreams to be with me and I'll admit to being foolish and not seeing what we had. In the words of Rascal Flatts "I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you." It took me along time to realize how important you were to me, how special what we had was."

"It's really simple though. In the end Peyton it boils down to you and me. A connection that will always be there. A bond that's unbreakable. A force so strong that nothing and no one could ever really come between us. Try as they might to keep us apart. Try as we might to ignore it or push it away. It's always there. And that's why I can say without a doubt that I will love you Peyton until the end of time. Always, forever and a day." Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes and saw the tears of joy clouding them. He smiled softly grabbing her hand and sliding the ring on, "So with this ring, I renew my eternal vow to be your husband."

"Well then by the power vested in me and by the state of North Carolina I now renew your vows as husband and wife."

"Can I kiss her now?" Lucas asked the priest.

"By all means," the priest smiled.

Lucas scooped Peyton into his arms and lowered his lips to hers in a quick searing kiss, not caring who was watching. He had been waiting to do it all day. And besides they had to celebrate now that it was official. They were married…again.

-------

"When do they all go home?" Lucas whispered in her ear. He and Peyton were currently standing in front of their table watching as people ate and talked and laughed.

"Lucas, we haven't even had our first dance yet."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why do you want them to leave so bad?" Peyton said, "Are you not enjoying this?"

"I'm enjoying it, but I just keep thinking about how badly I want to get you out of that dress and consummate this marriage."

"Lucas!" Peyton hissed, "Why do you always get so horny at weddings?"

"It's not weddings. It's around you. You make me crazy. Oh and it's not just the sex that I want. The sooner these people leave the sooner you and I get to go on our honeymoon."

"Ahh, that I can agree with," Peyton sighed closing her eyes, "Two weeks in the Bahamas." Lucas studied her closed eyes and slightly parted lips in amusement.

"I wish the mention of sex with me would get that kind of reaction."

"I'm just thinking of all the sex we'll be having once we get there," Peyton smirked.

"Don't tease me, Peyton," Lucas grinned, "Or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the house, wedding be damned."

"Lucas Scott you wouldn't!"

"Care to bet," Lucas leaned over to pick her up just when the DJ interrupted them.

"Please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Peyton Scott as they share their first dance."

"Oops," Peyton grinned, "Too bad." Lucas muttered something inaudible as he led Peyton with a hand on the small of her back out to the dance floor and their song began to play.

Meanwhile at the bar sat a woman with raven colored hair, taking in the scene before her. She slowly sipped her water, watching in envy as the other sipped champagne. She wished she could be doing that.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice behind her said.

"My thoughts are worth a lot more than a penny, Nathan," Nikki smirked, turning around to face him, "In fact, I think they're worth twenty bucks."

"Yeah I know," Nathan sighed, taking the money out of his wallet, "Here you go."

"You should have known better than to bet against me, Nate."

"Yeah, yeah, just promise me you'll spend it on something nice for the baby."

"I will."

"You must be excited about having another kid. They really are blessings."

"Wow, did Haley train you to say that?"

"Shut up! It's true!"

"Yeah it is a blessing, but it just sucks because I don't get to drink," Nikki pouted.

"Oh Nikki, some things never change," Nathan chuckled. Nikki glanced over at Lucas and Peyton. Lucas was bending down to whisper something in her ear, and Peyton's face turn bright red afterwards. She buried her head in his shoulder as he chuckled heartily.

"And some things just never will," Nikki concluded.

--------------------------------------------

Voila!! Hope the wedding met your expectations! And I hope you enjoyed that I added in the BP convo (that was the surprise btw) Okay, I'm done bothering you...lol.


	20. Karma's a Bitch and a Blessing

A/N: So this is over now…and I seriously shed a little tear when I realized that. My baby is complete and while I'm so proud of myself for finishing it, I have to admit I'm really sad to see it go. However, I really do think I went out with a bang. Seven thousand plus words….yeah that's right. I gave you a nice meaty chapter to end on. So, all I'm asking is that you show you care lol. A little review maybe to tell me what you thought of it. It is, after all, the last time you can give me feedback on this. So please let me know what you think.

I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed in the past. Reviews really do make my day sometimes especially when I'm just not feeling motivated. So thank you for that. And a special thank you to all the non-LP shippers who read this. You took a chance on it and I hope it didn't make you regret that.

And now on with the story….

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. (No mean comments for Mark today).

Chapter Twenty: Karma's a Bitch and a Blessing

_**Nineteen years later**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Peyton hissed as she paced the kitchen, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"Calm down, Peyt."

"You're not seriously okay with this, Luke? I mean he's only nineteen."

"And we were nineteen when it happened."

"Yeah, but we were also expecting Elizabeth. Oh my gosh! Do you think she's pregnant? I mean why else would a nineteen year old boy want get married? Or maybe! Ha, ha!" Peyton let out an insane chuckle, "Maybe just maybe she's holding out on sex until marriage like Haley did, and he just wants to tie her down so he can have his way with her. What kind of son have we raised!"

"Or maybe just maybe they're in love," Lucas said plainly.

"Not possible! No one finds their soul mate that young!"

"Umm, hello? You're staring at your soul mate who you happened to meet when you were sixteen."

"We broke the trend."

"What about Nathan and Haley? Or Jake and Nikki?"

"Co incidents," Peyton said waving it off.

"Oh come on!"

"No way, Luke. It doesn't make sense. How old is this girl again?"

"Eighteen," Lucas mumbled.

"See!"

"Peyton, this is why J.J. didn't want to tell us. You're acting insane."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lucas knew he was going to pay for it. Peyton's mouth dropped open and she stared at him incredulously.

"Are you calling me insane?"

"No," he said putting his hands up, "Definitely not! I'm just saying that you need to think about this rationally." He squared her shoulders. "Our son is not the type to rush into this. So we should just calm down and take it one step at a time."

"Calm down?" she whispered.

"Right."

Lucas watched as Peyton tried to catch her breath. Finally when she had "calmed down," she looked him square in the eye and slapped him in the arm.

"He takes after you!" she yelled before stomping out of the room.

"Well," Lucas mumbled to himself, "That went well."

"Don't worry, dad, I'll talk to her," Anna said from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know mom's about two seconds away from snapping."

"Umm, actually, Annie, she's already snapped," Elizabeth said peaking around the corner as well, before raiding the fridge.

"Touché," Anna said, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"I know! I mean the Scott boys are known for their young marriages. It'd be a shame for our baby brother to break that tradition."

"Quiet, Lizzie," Lucas mumbled, "You're not helping this." Lucas let out a sigh. "Do either of you know how J.J. met this girl?"

"She's in his Art History class at NYU. He went on and on about how great she was during our last five phone calls. Finally Annie and I stopped calling him. We don't need to know about how 'she's the one' every five seconds. It's quite pathetic."

"Oh yes," Anna said, reminiscing, "I remember those calls. I think Izzy's the only one who still calls him."

"Yeah Marissa was the one who convinced J.J. to call your mother."

"Ha," Elizabeth chuckled, "Wait to go, Izzy! I'll have to call and congratulate her on that one!"

"Hush, Lizzie. What did J.J. say exactly, dad?"

"Basically that he had met a girl and he was madly in love with her and they were engaged. Then he said he'd like us to drive up and meet her and her parents during Thanksgiving break."

"Oh God. What did mom do?"

"She got real silent and hung up and then I told J.J. I'd talk to your mother and that we'd come for Thanksgiving. Then your mother heard that and-"

"Yeah we heard the rest of that conversation."

"Are we invited?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that would be a good-"

"Great! Road trip to New York!" Elizabeth said, "I'll get home and start packing."

"Lizzie, dad clearly doesn't want us to come with," Anna sighed.

"Yeah, but dad think of it this way," Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder, "Mom's probably not going to come with and you don't want to be in New York all by your lonesome. Remember what happened last time."

"Lizzie!" Anna gasped.

"Elizabeth Peyton Scott you will be the death of me," Lucas muttered, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You know I'm right. Come on Anna-banana! Let's go shopping for some luggage." Elizabeth kissed her father's forehead, "Love you daddy." She quickly skipped out of the room.

"She's nuts," Lucas said watching her go, before a frown settled on his face.

"It'll be okay, dad," Anna said patting his hands across the counter.

"You sure about that, honey?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged, "Mom can't be that pissed. And at least this time you didn't do anything wrong." They both shared a chuckle.

"Annie! Are you coming?" Elizabeth shouted from the front of the house.

"I'll see you later, dad," she said before she exited the kitchen.

"Peyton," Lucas called as he knocked on the door. He waited for a response. Nothing. He sighed before calling again. When there was still not response he gave up. "I'm opening the door." He reached for the handle, but before he could open it, the door flew open.

"What do you want?" Peyton hissed, her eyes stained with tears, "Are you here to call me insane again?"

"No," he said softly, "I'm here to apologize."

"I'm listening."

"Peyton, you're not insane. You're just a concerned mother and I get that, but baby, if we don't support him in this we may lose him in the long run. Our kids have to be able to trust us to give them the benefit of the doubt. I mean my mom let me marry you when I was his age, and she really didn't think we were ready."

"But that's just it, Luke," Peyton whispered, "We weren't ready. We didn't love each other and we're not the standard couple that our children should base their decisions on."

"J.J. grew up in a household where both his parents were in love. He wasn't around for all that drama with Brooke. He knows what he's doing."

"And if he's making a big mistake?" Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas as he drew her into a hug.

"It's his to make," he said kissing her forehead softly.

"I don't like the sound of that," Peyton mumbled into his chest.

"Just come up to New York and meet his fiancé. If you really don't like her, we won't even stay all weekend, okay?"

Peyton let out a deep sigh, "For you I will."

"That's my girl," Lucas said breaking into a grin, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too."

"All set?" Lucas asked as he shut the back hatch on their minivan.

"Yep. Aren't you glad that we didn't trade this thing in just yet?"

"Yeah, Peyt, I just love tooling around in this thing," he said sarcastically.

"I call closest to the door!" Elizabeth yelled as she raced her two sisters to the car.

"Not fair Lizzie! You and Annie always get that seat."

"Well you're the youngest for a reason."

"Sometimes, I forget they're in their twenties the way they act," Lucas muttered as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I do too," Peyton said, as she joined him in the passenger side, staring out the side window.

"You gonna be all right?" Lucas asked placing his hand over hers.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Come here," Lucas said. He placed his hand around the back of her head and brought it across the console where he met her halfway in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Eww! Mom and dad are kissing," Elizabeth whined. Lucas and Peyton finally pulled away.

"Love you, Peyton," Lucas whispered with a wink as he shifted gears.

"You better. I'm doing this for you."

"Wow, this place is nice," Elizabeth said in awe as they drove into the city, the tall buildings towering over them.

"Isn't it nice here?" Lucas breathed, "Nothing like Tree Hill though."

"It moves too fast," Peyton commented.

"Yeah it does."

"I like it. Who would have thought I'd like New York?" Elizabeth said.

"Where are we meeting J.J.?" Anna asked.

"Umm we're supposed to meet at Pearl's Café which if I remember correctly is just up the clock."

"Did Brooke live around here?" Peyton whispered so the girls couldn't hear.

"Yeah. About three blocks north." Lucas watched as his wife drifted off into her own thoughts. Brooke and Peyton hadn't spoken to each other since the day of the vow renewal. It wasn't that there's was a lack of interest. Peyton had lost Brooke's number during the move and Lucas had switched jobs so he wouldn't have to travel at all. That meant he no longer interacted with Brooke's company. Not that that mattered anyway. Lucas heard that Brooke changed companies as well after her marriage. Peyton had taken the loss of friendship well. She never expected her and Brooke to be joined at the hip after the whole triangle of hell, but she had always hoped they'd be able to share yearly talks in the least.

"We're here," Lucas noted, touching Peyton's arm to awaken her from her trance.

"Okay," Peyton said, before turning around to look at her girls, all of them getting ready to lunge out of the van, "Girls! I want you all to be on your best behavior. Remember you're not seven years old anymore."

"Yes, mother," all three echoed with large grins. Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other simultaneously.

"I fear for J.J.'s fiance," Lucas muttered.

"Oh! Speaking of that, what's the girl's name?" Peyton asked checking her make-up.

"Umm," Lucas pondered, "I don't know. Lizzie, what's her name?"

"Hell if I know. Ask Izzy. She talks to Romeo-boy all the time."

"It starts with an S. I think..." Marissa trailed off.

"Great," Anna sighed, "None of us know her name. That'll make a great impression."

"Sandra! No wait...Sophie, maybe? Or was it Summer?"

"Forget it, Marissa" Lucas said opening his door, "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." Peyton mimicked his movements as Lucas waited for her in front of the hood of their car. He watched as the three girls sped by Peyton into the café. Peyton slowly approached him, and he extended a hand to her. She accepted it and intertwined their fingers, swinging their hands slightly. He placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her forehead.

It had been nearly two decades since they had reaffirmed their love for each other. Two decades since they had fallen apart and rebuilt themselves. And both incidents were not forgotten. Lucas and Peyton were still as madly in love as they were during their wedding renewal. Lucas's affection and deep seeded passion had never wavered, and they often joked about how shocking it was that they hadn't added to their family even with Lucas's off the charts sex drive. But, Peyton guessed there was a reason for this. Having four kids was plenty. It was perfect, in fact.

But, life wasn't always perfect. Like all married couples, they fought. The name of "Brooke Davis" would be thrown out for discussion. Old wounds would open and salt would be rubbed into them. And sometimes the pain would feel like too much, but they always survived. Because even when anger and rage blinded them, neither of them could stand to watch the other one suffer. Therefore, one was always there to help the other, no matter how angry they were.

They heard the chime atop the café door go off as they entered. Peyton immediately spotted her son sitting in a booth surrounded by his sisters. His blue-green eyes sparkled with amusement as Elizabeth pinched his cheek.

"His hair grew," Lucas noted. The boy's bright blonde hair was now shaggy, falling into his eyes. J.J. looked up and immediately spotted his parents, a bright smile falling over his face.

The moment their eyes locked, Peyton was taken back to her first encounter with those eyes. She remembered the sense of fear when she realized he had his father's eyes and now looking at them she realized it wasn't really that simple. They were different, darker, more shades of emerald and smoky gray. But he still had the innocence those eyes always held and that's what made it so unbelievable to think he was no longer a baby. That he was going to be getting married. She just wasn't ready to give up her baby boy.

"Hey guys," J.J. said, standing up to greet them, "I'm glad you both came." He hugged them both, all the while keeping his eyes on his mother.

"I had to, didn't I?" Peyton said somewhat bitterly, though she tried to hide it.

"You're gonna love her," J.J. promised.

"What exactly is her name?" Peyton asked as they all settled down at a table.

"Her name is Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Like my maiden name?"

"Yep."

"I think he's taking the Oedipus complex to a whole new level," Elizabeth said in a faux whisper, loud enough for all to hear.

"Shut up, Elizabeth! I'll have you know that Sawyer is nothing like mom."

"Gee thanks," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I just mean that she's much more….cheery."

"Cheery?" Lucas and Peyton said at the same time. "Oh God," Peyton muttered, "I'm gonna need an advil."

"I don't mean that mom's not cheery. I just mean that-"

"J.J., as the oldest and wisest of the Scott children, I'm going to give you a bit of advice. You are digging a hole you cannot dig out of. Stop now."

"Yes ma'am." There wasn't much more time for talking. The chime over the café door rang again and J.J. looked up to find his fiancé walking in. "She's here."

All eyes were on the girl. She was beautiful, the type of girl who just captivated a room over with her presence. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist and bright blue eyes. Her nose was slightly pointed and her complexion slightly tanned. Her smile sparkled as she looked over at her soon to be husband's face.

"J.J!" she proclaimed as she approached their table, her heels clicking with each step.

"Hey baby," J.J. said as he rose to greet her with a quick peck on the lips, "Let me introduce you to the family." Sawyer shyly turned around to face them, tucking her arm in J.J.'s. Peyton couldn't help but smile a little at the girl.

"Sawyer, this is my mother Peyton, my father Lucas and my sisters Elizabeth, Anna and Marissa."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sawyer said politely nodding her head.

"Well aren't you just precious," Elizabeth smirked, "I would have never thought J.J. would bring home a shy one."

"Lizzie," Lucas warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's okay, dad. Sawyer should get used to the fact that I'm very blunt and harsh and very protective of my siblings. Now, sit, Sawyer so I can grill you!" Sawyer looked up hesitantly at J.J. who was grimacing at the thought of having Elizabeth torture his fiancé. Sawyer sighed deeply before taking a seat next to Marissa.

"So Sawyer-," Elizabeth began, but she was cut off.

"How'd you meet my son?" Peyton asked, shooting Elizabeth a look. Sawyer smiled gracefully and launched into the tale of her first day of Art History class. J.J. gave Peyton her the sincerest look of gratitude. Peyton smiled back. She wasn't doing this because she exactly approved of Sawyer. She just couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was more familiar than she had expected.

--------

They were driving now to meet Sawyer's parents. It was just Lucas and Peyton in the car. The girls had decided to take the drive in Sawyer's convertible, the car her dad had given her for her sixteenth birthday. While Sawyer seemed extremely sweet and charming, the thought that she came from money worried Peyton. Lucas and her weren't exactly rich and she didn't know how they'd fit in with this girl's parents. Not that she was looking for approval. She was still dead set that this marriage would never happen.

"You've been awfully quiet," Lucas noted, trying to break the deafening silence which had overcome them.

"Yeah well I'm just thinking…" Peyton trailed off.

"About what?"

"Our son. Sawyer. Sawyer's parents. Whether Jake fixed that leak in the basement."

"Only you would be thinking of Jake at a time like this," Lucas chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all, darling. I'm just pointing out that it's odd you're thinking of Jake."

"What? Are you jealous?" Peyton teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Not at all. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'm worth one hundred Jakes."

"I still think you're a little unnerved by the fact that you don't occupy my thoughts constantly."

"You're right. It wounds me," Lucas said in deadpan.

"So sad…" Peyton laughed. Seeing that she was in a good mood, Lucas took a chance.

"So what do you think of this Sawyer girl?"

"Gosh, every time you say "this Sawyer girl" I think you're talking about me," Peyton said, trying to avoid the subject.

"It is a little odd," Lucas admitted, "But, umm, I think she seems decent enough."

"Wow, are we picking out a puppy or the girl our son is marrying?"

"Sorry, it's just," Lucas sighed, "Did you get the feeling…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"That she was Brooke and J.J. was you," Peyton finished, when she saw Lucas nod she affirmed it, "Yeah I got that feeling."

"I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just-"

"They talked about him being the guy for her. She's so cheery and he's so broody and there opposites that attract. She's the shyer, more put together version of Brooke Penelope Davis and that scares the crap out of me."

"He'll be fine," Lucas said firmly, and Peyton was put off a little by his tone.

"Yeah because you and Brooke turned out so great," Peyton said rolling her eyes somewhat bitterly. Lucas glanced over at her, seeing that distant, brooding look in her eyes. It took him a moment to respond.

"Brooke and I didn't work because I had someone else with a vice grip on my heart. J.J. doesn't have a Peyton, now does he?"

"So if it wasn't for me, you'd be happy and content with Brooke? Don't I feel special?" Peyton muttered.

"I would choose you 101 times out of 100."

"That's physically impossible."

"That's what people said about our love." Peyton couldn't help the grin that creeped onto her face at his words.

"You're so weird sometimes."

"You love me for it and you wouldn't want anyone else."

"Unfortunately," Peyton sighed jokingly.

-------

"So I'm thinking that maybe Anna and I should get a Chihuahua for the apartment. I mean, we have a golden retriever, Betsy and she's just adorable, but I mean seriously, I can't take Betsy out shopping. If we got a smaller dog, I could stick it in my purse like that girl on TV…the one in those old reality shows…London…no wait-"

"Elizabeth Peyton Scott! You are giving me a headache!" Peyton hissed.

"This has been the longest elevator ride of my life," Marissa groaned, hitting her head against the side of the elevator.

"I'm having fun," Elizabeth grinned, "How about you Sawyer? Are you excited to introduce us to your parents? Ooh we never got your last name-"

"Lizzie, even I'm going to punch you and you know how much I love you," Anna said shaking her sister.

"It's not my fault I have severe ADD and Sawyer lives on the 65th floor."

"Yeah well, sis, you're not making this easier for any of us," J.J. said. Elizabeth sighed dramatically and shut her mouth. A few moments passed in silence with Elizabeth rocking back and forth on her heels. It was welcomed, giving everyone a second to collect their thoughts. However, the silence didn't last long.

"Wouldn't it be really awkward if one of us farted right now?" Elizabeth blurted out, luckily before anyone could respond the doors opened for floor 65. Everyone filed out quickly. Elizabeth and Anna scampered off to find the door with Sawyer, J.J. and Marissa close behind. Lucas and Peyton lingered behind them, eventually losing site of the group as they rounded the corner.

Lucas saw his wife's tired eyes and he knew she was slowly reaching her breaking point. She had learned to handle many things in life but this was one thing she wasn't accustomed to. Letting go. Elizabeth, Anna and Marissa all had serious boyfriends at some point and time, but none of them had ever come close to marrying yet. They all still lived and worked in Tree Hill. They all visited almost daily. J.J. had been the bright light in a very dark world for Peyton during the time Lucas had left. Now, she felt that this city was stealing another man from her life, only this one would be permanent.

"Peyton," Lucas whispered as he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped walking for a moment and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Yeah?" she answered softly.

"It's okay."

"I'm not ready for this."

"Neither am I," Lucas admitted.

"Mom! Dad! Quit making out in the hallway and come meet Sawyer's mom!" Elizabeth called from around the corner. Peyton sighed heavily.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. Courage to change the things I can-"

"And the wisdom to know the difference," Lucas finished with a small smile.

"We can do this, right?" Peyton asked looking back up at him.

"We can do anything together." Lucas nodded leading her down the hall and around the corner. Both were so wrapped up in their thoughts they didn't really notice the woman standing in the doorway of Sawyer's apartment. They didn't realize who she was until they had stopped right in front of the door.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sawyer's mom, Brooke. Brooke, this is my parents-"

"Lucas and Peyton," Brooke whispered. Time had done wonders to Brooke Davis. Her hair was longer, her smile brighter and her eyes now had a sparkle that she had lost after senior year. She had aged wonderfully and both Peyton and Lucas could now understand why Sawyer looked so achingly familiar to them.

The three adults just stood there, frozen in the doorway. They were all in shock. Their lives had seemingly separated with no hopes of ever fusing back together and yet here they were, in the same place. They hadn't all been in the same room since Nathan and Haley's wedding. They all knew that they should probably play this off as if they had never met for the sake of their kids, but they weren't quick enough for the ever observant, Elizabeth.

"Oh my gosh," Elizabeth said suddenly, her eyes darting back and forth between the three people at the door. "Oh my gosh I get it!" She quickly took out her camera phone and started snapping pictures of the three grown ups frozen in complete shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Getting our photos for this year's Christmas card, Anna. It's going to read 'Our Idiot Brother Gets Engaged to the Daughter of Dad's Ex-Mistress' and then I think we'll put a little picture of the happy couple-" she paused to snap a quick picture of Sawyer and J.J. "Next to it."

"No," Anna said shaking her head, "She can't be. She's sweet and nice. Dad's mistress was a bitch."

"Says who?" Marissa asked.

"Says me! It's what I've told myself every day."

"Wait a second," Marissa reasoned, "They haven't said anything to make us believe that she's Brooke Davis."

"Oh my gosh!" Sawyer blurted out, "How'd you know? Wait a second, mom, is this the guy from high school."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Elizabeth said ringing an imaginary bell, "We have a winner."

"Brooke," Peyton said softly, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Peyton," Brooke said, adopting the same tone. She glanced over at the man standing next to Peyton. "Lucas."

"Eyes off, lady. Our dad's coming home with us," Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Now's not the time for that," Anna said hitting her sister, "In fact, let's give them a moment. Sawyer, why don't you show us the balcony?"

"Good idea, Annie. I think I need to throw myself off something," Elizabeth smirked, "Lead the way Sawyer." The kids quietly exited the room and an awkward deadly silence overtook the three adults.

"Come in," Brooke said, suddenly realized they were still standing in the doorway.

"About time," Peyton joked and she was happy to see Brooke smile, her tension ebbing away. Lucas, however, Peyton could tell, was still as nervous as ever. She couldn't imagine being in the same room as your wife and you ex-mistress would be something enjoyable. As she had been saying from the beginning, karma was a bitch.

Brooke led Peyton and Lucas into the living room. It was much warmer than the place Lucas remembered Brooke having back when he had visited her. You could tell that children had grown up here.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Brooke said politely.

"B. Davis, let's just skip the pleasantries okay? Where the hell have you been hiding yourself?" Peyton said a bit miffed at Brooke's nonchalance. Brooke must have picked up on this because she immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the curly blonde.

"I have missed you so much," she said painfully, "But you have to understand that I just couldn't move on without letting go. And then by the time it had settled down I had lost contact with you."

"Okay," Peyton nodded in understanding.

"And you broody," Brooke said glaring in his direction, "You just had to go and switch jobs!"

"Sorry," Lucas said meekly. Brooke just smiled, rolling her eyes. She stepped forward to give him a hug. As soon as their arms met, a tapping on the balcony glass could be heard and both looked over to see Elizabeth shaking her finger at them with a glare.

"Your daughter is quite the character," Brooke said stepping back from Lucas.

"Lizzie is just…well, Lizzie," Peyton said as they settled down on the couches.

"She's the one I met in the tent on your wedding day?"

"Yep. That's her."

"She turned out well. All of your kids did."

"So did your daughter."

"Thank you."

"Did you by any chance name her after me?" Peyton smirked.

"Yes," Brooke chuckled, "I was trying to, in the words of Peyton Sawyer square my karma." She airquoted the last three words.

"What a Peyton like move," Lucas muttered.

"He's referring to the fact that we named our second Golden Retriever Davis."

"So you get my first born and I get your second mutt. That seems wrong."

"We didn't exactly have any other kids to name in your honor. And Peyton hated you when we had our son."

"Shut up Lucas. It's not funny," Peyton said as Brooke and Lucas chuckled over the absurdity of it all.

"Did you have any other kids, Brooke besides Sawyer?" Lucas said changing the subject.

"Five more."

"What!" Peyton blurted out.

"Yeah I'm with Peyton on that. You have six kids?"

"Another daughter, May who's sixteen. And then three boys, Adam, Ryan and Aiden. They're thirteen, eleven and seven respectively. And then my youngest Maggie who's five."

"How do you fit all of them into this place? And where are they now?"

"My husband and I don't actually live here. This is the place we come when the kids are away and that sort of answers your second question. The children are in boarding school."

"Boarding school? Like what your parents wanted to do to you and you firmly were against it?"

"Yes, but the difference is the headmaster of their boarding school is their grandfather so my husband and I didn't really have a choice. Besides, the kids love it there and we spend the whole summer together as a family. No work or interruptions."

"Brooke," Peyton started but then seeing the look in Brooke's eye changed her course, "I can't believe you have six kids."

"I can't believe you're still married," Lucas interjected, earning a whack from both Peyton and Brooke.

"Okay, we've seen enough of the balcony," Elizabeth announced as she pranced back into the apartment, "I hope y'all have settled your differences."

"We're fine," Peyton said.

"Ooh good because I have some questions for Ms. Davis."

"Oh dear God, please don't, Lizzie," J.J. begged.

"Hit me with your best shot," Brooke challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all, are you that lady I met on mom and dad's wedding day? The one who fixed my hair?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I've been meaning to ask mom about that. Anyways moving on," Elizabeth said, "Do you ever miss Tree Hill?"

"All the time."

"Last question. Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" Brooke asked carefully. The entire room was on the edge of their seat, knowing exactly where Elizabeth was probably going with this question.

"Was breaking my mother's heart so you could screw my dad a couple more times worth it? Or looking back, do you realize what a total whore and hypocrite that made you? And if you're thinking 'wow that's awfully rude of her to ask that' you should have heard the other ways of phrasing it I had in my head."

"Elizabeth Peyton Scott!" Lucas roared, "Show some respect for your elders."

"I'm sorry dad, but I've waited nearly twenty years of my life to confront this woman and now that I've finally gotten my chance you'll have to excuse my lack of manners."

"Lizzie, even I think it was low," Anna whispered.

"Shocking! Anna Scott backs down from a confrontation. You and I both know you're thinking the same thing." Elizabeth moved to exit the apartment, but Brooke stood and grabbed her arm, whipping her around to face her. "What do you want?"

"You asked if I regretted and you didn't get to hear my answer."

"Go on," Elizabeth said, relaxing her stance.

"I don't regret it. Not one second of it."

"You-" Elizabeth began glaring but Brooke cut her off.

"If it hadn't have happened, I would have never gotten to this point in my life. I would have never married my husband. I wouldn't have any of my children. Your mother and father would have been stuck in a loveless marriage. Your brother wouldn't exist. Your uncle Jake would have never married Nikki. The way it happened sucked. I'll admit that, but in the end, I see that I'm happy with where it got all of us. So I'll take the sin and live with it." Elizabeth eyed her curiously before taking a deep breath.

"At least you're honest," she huffed sitting back down next to Anna. "I'm sorry I called you a whore."

"Apology accepted." A tense and deafening silence fell over the group.

"Could this be any more awkward?" J.J. groaned in disbelief. Just then, they heard the front door open and loud voice echoed through the room.

"Brookie Cookie, I'm home!"

"Oh thank God," Sawyer sighed, "Daddy's home."

"Not really great news," Brooke whispered sitting down, "I kinda forgot to mention you were bringing your fiancé over tonight…"

"Mom!"

"I know that voice," Lucas said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Me too," Peyton said.

"Ooh more people we know? Just great!" Elizabeth smirked.

"Hey, do we have company, Brooke? Because there are tons of shoes-" Brooke's husband rambled as he entered the room. He was a tall man, 6 feet and maybe a couple inches to spare. He had bright blue eyes, obviously the same ones he passed on to his daughter, and spiky sandy blonde hair. He gave the group waiting in his living room a charming smile. "Oh. We do have company. And it's the Scotts!"

"Chris Keller! That's the voice," Peyton said slapping her husband's shoulder.

"Wait a second," Lucas said, the wheels of his mind turning, "You married Chris Keller?"

"Wow, you're just as brilliant as I remember," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. She stood up and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby," she whispered to Chris, "Remember how I told you that Sawyer was going to be bringing her fiancé over sometime soon."

"Don't tell me she's marrying Lucas," Chris said.

"Try Lucas and Peyton's son."

"No way. No how," Chris glared, walking towards the back of the house, he shot a quick look back at Peyton, "No offense, goldilocks."

"Daddy!" Sawyer whined, "Please just give J.J. a chance! You haven't even met him."

"I'll be outside." He ignored Sawyer's pleas completely, walking past them all and out onto the small balcony. When she heard the balcony door shut, Sawyer let out a groan of frustration.

"What is wrong with him? He promised he'd give J.J. a chance."

"That was before he knew who J.J.'s father was," Brooke said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What? What's wrong with my father?" Marissa asked, indignantly.

"Yeah what's wrong with me?" Lucas whined.

"I bet I know," Elizabeth said perking up, her past brooding forgotten "Let's see. Sawyer's about a year younger than J.J. so I'm guessing that Brooke met Sawyer's dad, this Chris fellow, not long after our dad left New York. And from what I recall from mom's secret phone calls with Auntie Haley, I remember that Brooke loved dad and that dad kinda sorta broke her heart when he figured out that he was in love with mom. So Chris probably helped Brooke mend her broken heart and heard all the stories about how much of an ass our father is. So, while Brooke forgave and forgot, Chris didn't. It makes sense really why he'd be afraid that J.J.'s a carbon copy of dad." Elizabeth popped a piece of caramel popcorn in her mouth, "Gosh, this is good. Brooke gets a brownie point for the food."

"Is that true?" Lucas asked turning to Brooke.

"Basically," Brooke sighed, "It wasn't my intention, Lucas. I just-"

"Wait, where did mom go?" Anna asked.

---------

"Goldilocks," Chris nodded as he watched her shut the balcony door behind her.

"Hey Keller," Peyton said with a small smile.

"If you've come to tell me why I should allow my eighteen year old daughter to marry your nineteen year old son you should just go back inside."

"I'm not," Peyton sighed.

"Really?" Chris said taking a swig of his beer.

"Where'd you get the booze?"

"I hide beer out here to help me think."

"You're fighting a losing battle."

"Ha, aren't you clever," Chris said sarcastically.

"I meant by pretending like your opinion matters with Sawyer. She might say she cares but if she's determined to marry my son, she'll do it no matter what."

"How do you know that?"

"She's Brooke Davis's daughter. She's stubborn."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Are we all just our father's sons and mother's daughters? Because if so, then what am I to make of J.J.?"

"Don't hate him because he's Lucas's son. Only hate him if he's not right for your daughter," Peyton said softly, "And besides you're forgetting he's my son too."

Chris was silent.

--------

"So how'd you wind up marrying Chris Keller of all people?" Lucas asked. The kids had decided to take a walk around the block to cool their minds or most likely to keep Sawyer and J.J. from breaking down at how cursed they were. This left Lucas and Brooke alone in the apartment to dwell on the sins of their past. The ones that had made this meeting so painful.

"He's the one who helped me move here after Nathan and Haley's wedding. I called him because he was the only person I knew in New York and I have to say I was shocked that he even considered helping me but he did. Then after awhile we took to hooking up, nothing serious. It was almost like a 'friends with benefits' thing. Besides," Brooke took a second to bite her lip, "I wasn't exactly over you."

"I see," Lucas nodded.

"But yeah when you left, Chris laid it all on the line. He said he was going to leave on tour and that he was wondering if he should bother coming back. He said the only reason he ever really returned to New York was me and that he could just live on the road if he meant nothing to me. He left without an answer and then one day I got the urge to call him. I just knew he was worth it." Brooke took a moment to stare out at the balcony, more specifically at her husband whose profile was outlined in the moonlight. "Sometimes you don't know what's right in front of you until they're gone."

"I know the feeling," Lucas whispered, looking at the curly blonde sitting beside Chris.

-------

"So you two are still together?" Chris asked taking another long sip of his beer.

"Yep," Peyton nodded, "Still together."

"How long you been married?"

"Twenty six years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"It went by fast."

"He's a good man, isn't he?" Chris said quietly.

"Lucas or J.J.?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas. I know J.J. is a good man. My daughter has always brought home good guys."

"Lucas is a good man," Peyton said firmly, "He's just human. He made mistakes and he paid for them. He still pays for them actually."

"You know, he didn't even directly hurt me like he did to you and Brooke and yet I seem to be the only one who's still holding a grudge against him."

"Well, you never loved him. You loved someone who loved him. That's why Jake still doesn't really trust him."

"I like Jake," Chris said suddenly with a little smirk. Peyton couldn't help but smile. She glanced inside to see that the kids had returned.

"Looks like they're back," she noted.

"Yep," Chris sighed, "Looks like it." He stood up slowly. "I trust you blondie. You're a good person and I have to think you raised a fine son. Plus…if you took Lucas back, there has to be some good in him after all."

Peyton just chuckled as Chris headed back inside. All eyes in the living room snapped up to meet his. He walked with a determined step approaching Lucas first. He took a deep breath before extending his hand to the man. Lucas glanced quickly at Brooke before accepting it. Sawyer and J.J. both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Without a word, Chris turned to J.J. and offered him the same hand. J.J. quickly shook it, smiling from ear to ear.

"You love my daughter?" Chris asked quietly.

"Of course sir."

"You better treat her right," Chris said. Brooke squealed in delight running up to her husband and hooking arms with him.

"Oh Chris, thank God!" she said kissing him over and over again on the cheek. "I thought you were gonna make this painful for us."

"Please, Brooke. You and I both know that you would never allow me to get away with that."

"Okay celebration time!" Brooke said cheerily, "I'm gonna go grab some of that champagne in the fridge. You get the glasses. Lucas, go round up your wife from the balcony." Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He had already been edging his way to the balcony.

-----------

He quickly slipped outside. His wife, who had been staring out at the buildings with her back to him, didn't even notice his presence until he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She chuckled a little.

"That better be you Lucas," she muttered.

"Who else would it be?"

"Keller trying to get even with you."

"Well, it's me," he said turning her around so she could face him, but keeping her close so that her body was still pressed up against his and she had to tilt her head up so she could see him fully.

"Oh thank God," she said in a deadpan, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Besides looking at my gorgeous wife?" Lucas teased.

"Yes besides that," Peyton said playing along.

"I was sent to get you for a celebratory toast. Somehow I'm not so sure you'd be on board for that."

"I am," Peyton said slowly, "We have more to celebrate besides Sawyer and J.J. For instance, I finally found Brooke."

"Yeah and that went just incredibly smooth," Lucas said sarcastically, "I personally liked when our daughter called her a whore."

"Yeah okay so it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. It all worked out in the end."

"When did you become the optimist in this relationship?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged, "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think tonight, right now, is the most complete I've ever felt in my entire life. My best friend is back in my life. My son is totally in love. My daughter finally got to release that ball of anger she's been holding in for twenty years and most importantly, you and I are standing under one of the most beautiful skies I've ever seen. This is the perfect moment."

"It is, isn't it?" Lucas said, glancing down at his wife who was smiling from ear to ear. "I love to see you smile like that."

"I've never really smiled like this before, have I?"

"No, there's definitely something special and different about this smile," Lucas said before he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

Peyton Sawyer had been smiling for a very long time, but this was the first time she had ever felt entirely complete.


End file.
